Harry Potter and the School of Elementals
by SHAWNIE
Summary: After a strange dream, Harry's home is attacked by Death Eaters, but during the attack Harry disappears. AU for fifth year. FROM CHAPTERS FOUR AND UP BEEN GRAMMAR CHECK BY Ryan Potts P. hD. FINNISHED
1. Dreams

A/N;Thanks to my beta reader R. Carelli, for the corrections of my grammar, also, this is my story, from another sight, but different pen name. Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

The girl with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal. She will have the power the Dark Lord knows not of, she either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The girl with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.

A young couple is told of a prophecy. A young woman is holding a baby, just a day old. She's wrapped in a pink blanket and the woman holding her is crying. She now knows her child's "destiny".

"Please, Alexandra cannot be the girl" The young woman cried.

"I'm sorry Lily, there are no other girls that were born on that specific date, you and James child matches the description perfectly, there is no doubt, I'm sorry" An old man spoke gravely.

"Professor Dumbledore, what can we do to protect our child?" James asks looking worried.

"There is a spell I can perform, it will change her physically and mentally," He began, "Lily, James, you both must choose now, a spy whom heard only the first part of prophecy, has reported this to Voldemort, and Voldemort will unfortunately look for the girl." Dumbledore said intensely.

As the couple looked to each other, they sadly nodded.

"Then cast the spell." Lilly uttered, looking at Dumbledore.

"James, please take Alexandra." Dumbledore instructed, looking at the baby, whom resembled her Mother.

"This won't hurt Alex, will it?" James asked as he looked at the precious bundle in his arms.

"It should not, I will place a sleeping charm on her just to make sure, Alexandra wont feel a thing." Dumbledore replied.

He held the wand above the sleeping child and cast the two spells that would change the young child. As the spells was casts, the room went a vibrant bright color and the last words were heard.

"Goodbye, Alexandra Potter, your new name is," the voice was cut off, as the brightness faded into nonexistence.

In a small room, a boy of fourteen year old boy awoke.

What was that dream about?

He thought about it for several moments but the dream was slowly being forgotten, all he could remember was that it involved his Mother, Father, and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore.

Harry struggled to remember more about the girl named Alex but now couldn't.

I wonder if I should owl Professor Dumbledore?

Harry thought about this plan of action but made the decision to forget about the dream.

He drifted slowly to bed, hopping to see more of his parents in his dreams.


	2. Attacked

A/N;Thanks to my beta reader R. Carelli, for the corrections of my grammar, also, this is my story, from another sight, but different pen name. Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.  
  
As the morning sun shined into a small room, a loud voice disturbs the once peaceful sunrise.  
  
"BOY, GET DOWN HERE!" A woman yelled.  
  
Harry Potter sat up, great first morning home, and I being yelled at.   
  
Harry got ready for the first of many days of hard labor and not getting anything out of it. Once downstairs, Harry did all the cooking, but as usual got a very small portion of breakfast. His cousin on the other hand, who is ten times wider then Harry, had a plate over filled with food  
  
"BOY, do all the chores on the list by six or no dinner, you got that?" Harry's Aunt Petunia said quite rudely.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said.   
  
He picked up the list that had over twenty chores, many of which would take all day to accomplish. Harry didn't complain, he knew it was pointless. He started the chores as soon as he could.  
  
As Harry worked, his thoughts wondered onto the dream he had last night. He wondered who the girl was that his Mother and Father were holding  
  
Great all I remember is her name Alex or something, and something about a prophecy. He sighed; it had to be a dream, just a dream.   
  
Dumbledore would have said something about her, to him if he knew anything.  
  
Harry decided to forget the dream yet again since he barely remembered it and went back to keeping his mind on the current chore he was performing.  
  
By six that afternoon, and not to Harry's surprise, he was only halfway done with the list he was given. He headed to see his Aunt, wishing to get the verbal assault over with.  
  
"Why you ungrateful nephew of mine, I gave you a small list of chores, that should have taken 'till lunch and what do you do, you just sit about all day! For that you have no dinner tonight or breakfast tomorrow! Now go to your room, and I don't want to see you 'till tomorrow, remember to get OUR breakfast ready in a timely manner!" Petunia yelled to Harry's face. All the while Dudley Harry's fat cousin was laughing up a storm, as Harry went to his room.  
  
As Harry got into his room, he quickly went to his trunk, where he stashed a good deal of sweets he acquired on the train.  
  
"Great, if I keep this up I won't last until next school year." Harry said, as he sighed. He then ate a small amount of his food. He was trying to make it last as long as possible.  
  
After dinner, an owl flew into Harry's room, and crashed onto the floor.  
  
"Errol!" Harry called out, since he recognized his best friends' pet owl.  
  
He quickly went to it, "Here you go, take a long rest." Harry whispered, as he place Errol into Hedwig's' cage. He carefully removed a small package and two letters from the resting owl.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Since I know your home life, I won't ask, but since you are barely fed, please accept this, it's not much, but it should help to get you through tomorrow. I will owl more often. Also, Dumbledore says you must stay put for a month, but he will allow you to come on your birthday. We all will see you then, farewell for now.  
  
MOLLY WEASLEY  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Have you heard from Hermione yet? I know it's just been a day since we returned home but I am anxious to know if she went to Bulgaria to see Viktor Krum. If you haven't heard it's okay, but I heard the news! You'll be coming on your birthday, can't wait to see you then! I'll write again, and please write back when you learn anything about Hermione.  
  
RON WEASLEY  
  
After reading Ron's letter, Harry smiled.  
  
Ron has got to express his feelings to Hermione soon, or they both will never get together.   
  
He reached for the package and found a good deal of cookies  
  
Wow, this will help keep me from starving. Harry's smile widened, as he took a cookie.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry didn't get to taste the cookie. A huge explosion rocked the house  
  
"What the -" Harry said as he reached between his mattresses for his wand. He heard a number of people say a spell he was dreading.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"   
  
There were three loud thumps.  
  
Oh no, they must have gotten the Dursleys.   
  
He knew what was next, footsteps were heard.  
  
One chance.  
  
He quickly went to his trunk and wrote for help, and gave it to Errol.  
  
"Go to Dumbledore and hurry!" Harry said in a hurry.  
  
As the owl flew out the window, the door burst open.  
  
Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" He sent his attackers' wand into his hand and pushed the assailants into one another. Harry then realized who they were.  
  
Death Eaters.   
  
He sent out more spells at the door, catching others off guard.  
  
I can't keep this up.  
  
He dodged a couple of stupefies and he took out another group of Death Eaters with another spell.  
  
As Harry cleared the doorway he heard someone say, "Give up Potter and we will let you live!" a voice boomed.  
  
Harry quickly recognized it, "Malfoy, licking your masters boots are you?" Harry called out, and quickly dodged a spell.  
  
"Foolish boy, give up!" Lucius Malfoy yelled from the side of the doorway.  
  
Before Harry could answer or move, someone jump into the room," Avada Keda - ah shoo!" The Death Eater sneezed at the last part of the spell, but somehow a spell was cast but not the typical color of green, this spell was white! As it hit Harry, his body glowed, and to everyone's surprised, Harry vanished.  
  
As the Death Eaters entered the room an angry robed man greeted them, "Crabbe, you fool, the Dark Lord wanted him alive!" Malfoy snarled at Crabbe.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot!" Crabbe stuttered.  
  
"Great, our Lord wont be happy, come on lets go, and you better hope the Dark Lord will forgive you for your mistake!"   
  
They then left, but without first destroying the house, and leaving the Dark Mark.  
  
About the same time, at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was at this desk. A jewel he uses, to keep tabs on Harry started to glow yellow.  
  
"No, he's in trouble!" Dumbledore quickly went to the fire place and threw in floo powder.  
  
"Moody, round up all the order members you can and get to Harry's home as soon as you can!" Dumbledore called out.  
  
"I'm on the way sir, we've got a large number of magical activities under way there." The beaten face of Moody appeared, and then was gone.  
  
After another call to the professors, to get as much help as possible, Dumbledore turned to the jewel, and froze. It was now black, indicating Harry was not alive.  
  
"No, we're too late." Dumbledore closed his eyes, knowing now that their savior was gone.  
  
DAILY PROPHET  
  
OUR SAVIOR HARRY POTTER GONE  
  
Last night, after picking up a large number of magical activity, Aurors were shocked to discover the home of the 'Boy-Who-Lived', in ruins, and the Dark Mark, floating overhead. They had found three bodies, all of which belonging to Harry's family, their cause of death is said to be the killing curse. At this moment, the Boy-Who-Lived has not been found. Sources say that he may have died during the attack, more updates later this afternoon.  
  
The next day, Harry's friend Ron, heard the news and was not taking it well.  
  
"Mom, this can't be, Harry can't be dead!" Ron yelled, but with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, Dumbledore confirmed it, Harry is dead." Molly said, as she hugged her youngest daughter, whom was crying hysterically.  
  
In another home, Hermione was called to the parlor by her parents, where to her surprise, Professor McGonagall was waiting.  
  
"Professor, what's happened?" Hermione asked, seeing that her head of house did not look well.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione; Harry was killed during an attack." McGonagall sadly said, as Hermione fainted.  
  
Soon other friends and families that personally knew Harry was told, especially Sirius and Remus, whom also did not take the news well. They quickly left to Hogwarts to see what they could do to help. 


	3. New School

A/N;Thanks to my beta reader R. Carelli, for the corrections of my grammar, also, this is my story, from another sight, but different pen name. Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.  
  
DURING THE ATTACK  
  
As the Death Eater sneezed and the spell was cast, two wizards appeared. They froze everyone in there place.   
  
"That was close, if he didn't sneeze, we would have lost Harry." one said. He then turned to his partner.  
  
"Go Obliviate them, I'll get Harry."   
  
He took Harry's hand and was gone, as the other called out  
  
"Obliviate!" He erased five seconds of the Death Eaters memories.  
  
All too soon he was also gone.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
There was only darkness as Harry slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"How can this be? There must be a mistake."   
  
"No there is no mistake. We both saw him being attacked. I froze the Death Eaters and grabbed Harry's hand!"  
  
There were two high strung voices chattering about the room.  
  
"If that's so, then there is nothing we can do 'till the healer gets here. They must confirm who this person is."   
  
As a door opened, there were whispers, and someone walked towards Harry.  
  
"Hmm, from the records I have on Harry and his parents, I can tell you, from my scans, that this isn't Harry Potter. She's an offspring of the Potters, but not Harry." the woman's voice filled the heavy air.  
  
"But how is possible? They never had any child before or after Harry!"   
  
"I might have an answer," the healer said, "I found traces of an advance transfiguration spell on her. I think someone transfigured her into a boy, maybe after the time of her birth."   
  
"But why?"   
  
"We probably won't know because there was a mind altering spell placed on her. Probably, to make sure she acts like a boy, but luckily both spells ware off."   
  
"We better move her to a room. We can wait 'till she wakes for any answer he -, I mean she might know." One of the bickering men said. Slowly after hearing the conversation,  
  
Harry went into a deep sleep.  
  
When Harry awoke, he was in a decorative room.  
  
"What the -, where am I?" Harry said, then realized, his voice seemed higher, almost like a girl's.  
  
What is happening to me?   
  
As he got up, he made yet another discovery.  
  
My body is like a girl!  
  
He found that his chest area wasn't flat like it should be and that he was wearing a girl's nighty.  
  
"I have got to see what I look like!" Harry said determined, as he went to the mirror.  
  
As Harry faced the mirror, he no longer looked like that of his Father. Whom everyone had said he looked like, he now resemble his fourteen year old Mother.  
  
Red hair, green eyes, no this can't be...I am a girl!   
  
Then check his forehead.  
  
My scar, it's gone.   
  
As he was thinking that the door to the room opened and a young girl with brown hair, green eyes, and around Harry's age appeared.  
  
"Oh, good you are awake, the Headmistress Crystal, would like to see you as soon as you get dressed" she said pleasantly.  
  
"Um, where am I? The last thing I remember was being attacked." Harry said unpleasantly.  
  
"Don't worry you're safe here. Now get dressed and I'll take you to Professor Crystal."  
  
With that the girl left. Harry went to a chair where a new robe was placed and quickly changed into it.  
  
As Harry was led out of his room, he first noticed that the corridors were all wood.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're in a special school, for wizards and witches. It's much like Hogwarts, but this school teaches special orphans." the girl said, then stopped in front of a decorative door.  
  
"My name is Tina, please, if you need anything, find me. I can answer any of your questions if Headmistress Crystal is not able to." Tina said, as she hurried away.  
  
Harry knocked and was surprised by a sweet voice on the other side instructing him to enter the room.  
  
In a large office, a white haired woman was sitting behind a desk.  
  
"Hello Harry, my name is Professor Crystal. I am the Headmistress of this fine school," Crystal pleasantly started," I am sure you have some questions."   
  
"Yes, the main one is, do you know what happen to me? Since before today, I was a boy." Harry asked, indicating his new look, as he sat down.  
  
"Well, yes, we've been wondering about that too. What we can tell is that you were transfigured into a boy, a long time ago. Also, had your personality altered. No one will notice a thing." Crystal said, as Harry looked at her in shock.  
  
"So you are telling me, that I'm really a girl?" Harry asked.  
  
Crystal nodded, and then waited for Harry's shock to pass before continuing.  
  
A few minutes later Harry spoke, "So what will happen now?"   
  
"Well, you should know, the entire Wizarding world thinks that you were killed during the attack, including He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It will be best if you stay here and we will continue your teachings. Since you have abilities that our school specializes in-" Crystal started.  
  
"Abilities? What sort of abilities?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, from what our magical scans say, you are an elemental. The question is what element are you? Well, all that will be discovered while you train. The other is that you are a shape shifter." Crystal said.  
  
"I have an idea of what an elemental is, but what is a shape shifter?" Harry questioned.  
  
"It is the ability to change into any animal or person. Maybe just your appearance, you might even change back into a boy. That is if you learn to control it, of course." Crystal said, as Harry stayed quiet, thinking of what was just said.  
  
"Harry, it would be best if you choose another name." Crystal suggested, as Harry nodded  
  
"I had a dream the night before the attack."   
  
Harry told Crystal of the dream, "If that dream was part of a memory, then please call me Alexandra Evans or Alex for short."  
  
Crystal nodded, "Then Alex, welcome to The School of Elementals" Crystal said, as she got up.  
  
She raised her hand and the now named Alex, took it, "Thank you Professor Crystal."   
  
Once Alex was properly welcome, Crystal continued, "Now Alex, I should warn you of some changes that you will go through. To be an Elemental sometimes hair and eyes are changed to fit your element. For an example, those who are water and air element will have white hair and blue eyes. Earth, is brown hair and green eyes. Wind, white hair, but the eyes stay the same." Crystal said, as Alex nodded  
  
"I hope I don't have white hair, I'm an enemy with that color hair." Alex stated  
  
"Well, still, you could change it if it happens. Another change that you will have is photographic memory. It will be no problem to catch up with the others." Crystal informed, as Alex nodded.  
  
"So, when do I begin?" Alex asked.  
  
"I will have Tina show you around today, she does know about your change, so you can ask her about anything personal. I'm sure you have questions about being a girl. If not Tina you can go to the school Healer Madam Eliza, she also knows about you and will be waiting for anything you might ask." Crystal said as there was a knock at her expansive entrance way.  
  
"Come in Tina," Crystal called, and Tina came in, "I think I told you everything, so lets end it for now. If there's something amiss, I will get in touch with you Alex." Crystal said with seriousness. Alex got up  
  
"Thank you, Professor Crystal." Alex said, as she left the room with Tina.  
  
Once in the hallway, Tina spoke first, "So your name is now, Alex?"   
  
"Actually, it's Alexandra or Alex for short." Alex informed her.  
  
"So, what do you all do around here?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well there is Quidditch or few Muggle sports. We also have Muggle movie rooms and an entertainment room filled with lots of interesting electronic games. A large library filled with both Muggle and Wizard books."  
  
"Wow, this school has things from both worlds."   
  
"Yep, this school is wonderful, we never get bored. Oh, come on! You have to meet Laura, she's my best friend." Tina said, as she dragged Alex outside.  
  
Once outside, Alex noticed the school was a large five story, modern looking mansion. There were other students walking about, but Harry was trying to get a good look about. Tina continued to drag Alex towards a set of benches,"Hey Laura, we have a new student."  
  
"Hi there!" Laura called to Alex.  
  
Alex took quick notice that she had white hair and blue eyes.  
  
Hmm, Tina is earth, and Laura must be water.   
  
"Hi, my name is Ha-, I mean, Alexandra Evans, or just Alex." Alex said introducing herself.  
  
"Glad to meet you. Do you know your element yet?" Laura asked.  
  
"No, I just arrived." Alex said  
  
"Well, I'm earth and Tina is ice" Laura said" ice, is a element" Alex ask puzzled" there is more to the elements, to just Earth, wind, water, and fire, there is other types, and you will learn them all with us" Laura said" come on you two, we got to show Alex about" Tina said, as she took both Alex and Laura's arms, and left.  
  
As Alex walked about she learned that there were about ten professors, including Crystal. The classes in the school were the same as Hogwarts. Except, that there are no tests.  
  
"Since all the students have photographic memory, the professors know that the students will learn what they teach them." Laura explained.  
  
Alex learned that there were training classes for both shape shifters and elementals. As for students, there is about fifty three, including Alex. They range from fifteen to eighteen years of age. They all live at the school, which runs year round and everyone treats each other like family. The rules are simple, no fighting, which included elemental or magic, except for supervised duels, and the curfew is ten.  
  
As Laura and Tina told Alex about the school, the two friends showed her where the classes are held. The library and one of the most important areas, the entertainment rooms.  
  
"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said, you don't get bored here." Alex said, looking at all the games, and movie selections.  
  
"Yeah, we don't, but mostly we use these rooms at night or when the weather turns ugly." Laura proclaimed.  
  
"Hey, lets get Alex to study. She's going to need it to catch up with us." Laura said, as Alex groaned, but followed the two friends to the library.  
  
As it turned out, while in the library, Alex seemed to take all the reading well and had enjoyed talking about the subjects they were reading. To Alex's surprise, she seem to be able to comprehend almost everything she read, including subjects she never taken, which included Runes and Arithmancy.  
  
In all, the first day at the school was fun thanks to Laura and Tina. Soon, Alex, became their new best friend, but the downside was that Alex knew he couldn't contact his friends Hermione and Ron. They still believed her to be dead and it was too dangerous for anyone to know who Alex was. Especially, where she was. Alex decided to try to forget her past, and make her new life here at the school because of those problems. 


	4. Training

The morning sunshine awoke Alex, and at first she doesn't remember where she is and then she remembers the previous days events.  
  
" It wasn't a dream, I'm really a girl, and everyone, I knew believes I'm dead," Alex thought. She looked into the private rooms she was giving, then got ready for breakfast, and her first classes.  
  
As Alex left her room, she met up with Laura and Tina, whom talked about classes.  
  
" Our classes shouldn't be much different to Hogwarts, and you should fit in nicely," Tina said.  
  
" And both of us, will help you in arithmancy and runes, since you never taken those classes, but I don't think you will have trouble in them," Laura said, as they entered the great hall, to have breakfast.  
  
As the day progress, Alex was doing fine in her four one hour classes for that day, which was two classes before lunch and two afterward after lunch.  
  
Alex also had no problems learning magic that was a bit advance then what Hogwarts was teaching, even with potions, the teacher was a lot nicer to work with, and she had no trouble brewing the them.  
  
Alex had just finished History of Magic when, " Alexandra please come here," the professor called to her.  
  
" Yes, professor Glen?" Alex asked coming up to the professor.  
  
" I'm going to be your personal instructor for daily Elemental training," Glen said, putting his things way.  
  
" You need to meet me right after the last class, usually the this doesn't take more than a month, and once you master them, I will allow you to practice with the rest of the students, but not before, do I make myself clear," Glen said sternly.  
  
" Yes, I will remember that," Alex said.  
  
" Good, come with me, and I will show you a private area where we wont be disturb," Glen then headed out, followed by Alex.  
  
Behind the school, was a very large area, so large Alex and Glen took brooms to get to where they were going, then once settle in a middle of a field.  
  
" We are here, since certain elements are not easy to control and we don't want you to destroy the school on your first try do we," Glen said.  
  
" Is it that dangerous?" Alex asked.  
  
" Not really, but we should get started, please sit down, and close your eyes," Glen said, as Alex obliged.  
  
" Now, focus on what you love to do, and keep your mind on it."  
  
Alex had no trouble figuring that out, since she loves flying, and that what she focuses on.  
  
After some time, Glen spoke again.  
  
" Finally you did it."  
  
Alex opened his to see a circle of light surrounding her.  
  
" Is that my aurora?" Alex asked.  
  
" Yes, and it should tell us what element you are, now lets see," Glen said.  
  
As Glen stood, he looked at the colors.  
  
" This is strange, there are two dominant colors, instead of one," Glen said looking startled at the discovery.  
  
" What does that mean professor?" Alex asked, since she knew, there should only be one dominant color.  
  
" It mean that you have control of two elements, instead of one. They are," Glen stopped as he gave a good look.  
  
" Ah yes you are a fire and I think a mind Elemental," Glen said, as he looked to Alex.  
  
After a while Alex stood silent.  
  
" Sir, what is a mind Elemental?" Alex asked.  
  
"It means that you have the powers of the mind, from telepath, empath, telekinesis, another from of apparition, called teleport, and there might be more," Glen said, as Alex gave it a thought.  
  
After some time "What is the difference of apparating and teleporting?" Alex asked.  
  
" Apparition need a spell to travel, while to teleport, you just think of a place, and you are there, and I don't think that anti-apparition wards can affect it, also it is much safer then apparition," Glen said.  
  
" So can I try to teleport now," Alex asked hoping.  
  
" I don't see why not, and we can test your mind element at the same time, but tomorrow, we must start on your fire element," Glen said, then talked Alex threw what she needs to do to teleport.  
  
Some time later, Laura and Tina was just finish their elemental training, which now is a practice exercise, when Alex appeared beside them and surprising them.  
  
" Alex!" they yelled startled.  
  
" Did you just apparate?" Laura asked a second later.  
  
" No, I teleported," Alex confirm.  
  
" Teleported, you must be a mind Elemental," Tina said.  
  
" Yes and no, I actually got two elements, fire and mind," Alex informed.  
  
" Wow, no one ever had two elements, you must be powerful to have two" Laura said, looking astounding at Alex.  
  
" I cant be powerful, lucky yes, but powerful, I really doubt it," Alex said, looking unsure.  
  
" But you are Alex, because if I remember correctly, Professor Crystal, who is also a mind Elemental, took almost a week before she could teleport, and you did it in one training session, so you got to be powerful," Laura insisted.  
  
" Alright," Alex said, ending the argument, then went into other things.  
  
The next day, right after classes, Glen took Alex back out in the field again.  
  
" We are going to try something simple, for your fire elemental training, here take this," Glen handed Alex a match-stick.  
  
" Now I want you to imagine it being lit, and focus on that image, while looking at the match-stick," Glen informed.  
  
Alex tried it, and in a second a flame was on the match-stick.  
  
" Wow, you learn fast," Glen said, as Alex quickly out the fire.  
  
" Professor, I thought the books said, it would take time to create fire," Alex asked.  
  
" Yes you are right, hardly anyone who first trains as an elemental can control there element on the first try, and you did it, well lets try another," Glen suggested and conjured three unlit torches, sticking out of the ground.  
  
After a while of creating flames, Glen stopped Alex.  
  
" Now you got the idea, let move on," Glen said as he removed all but one of the torches.  
  
" Now I want you to lit it, and make the flame float over the torch, but don't cast any spells, I want you to will the fire off the torch," Glen said.  
  
As Alex looked to the torch and it instantly caught fire.  
  
" Good now try to float the flame," Glen suggested, and that what had happen, the flame rose into the air, and stayed, just a foot from a now unlit torch.  
  
" Wow, if this keep up, you won't need much personal training, now try moving it around," Glen said, trying to suppress his surprise.  
  
After awhile of moving the flame about, Alex went ahead to try to change the flame shape, and succeeded, in enlarging it, making it into a sphere, and shapes it to look like animals, people and things.  
  
Once Alex, ran out of shapes, she stopped to look at Glen, whom was staying quiet.  
  
" Ah, professor?" Alex asked.  
  
" Alexandra, it look like you already mastered the fire element," Glen said, sounding shocked.  
  
" So I can practice with the other students," Alex asked.  
  
" It would seem so, but lets try using fire as a defensive and offensive element," Glen suggested.  
  
Without any instructions, Alex brought up a fire wall, then created fire balls, and sent them flying about, and at the same time controlling them to do stunts.  
  
" That is enough Alexandra, I fully think you have mastered your fire element, so tomorrow, we try your mind element, which in my guess, you will be just as talented in, so you probably wont take much time to master," Glen said, as he dismiss Alex.  
  
As the day progress, Alex was recounting her training, and her friends Laura and Tina was amaze, that Alex would be joining them sooner then a month and was happy for Alex.  
  
As it turn out, Alex was adapted in her mind element, and like the fire element, Alex seem to be able to do mind element, without problems, and done them on the first try, and when Alex was dismiss, she was allowed to practice with the other students.   
  
The next day in the afternoon, Alex started her Shape-shifting training, and she was with Laura and Tina.  
  
" Ready Alex" Tina asked.  
  
" What animal should I try" Alex asked.  
  
" Well, maybe a bird, since you love to fly" Laura suggested  
  
" I should be able to become any type of birds, even magical ones" Alex asked.  
  
" You should," Tina said, and Alex nodded, as she closed her eyes.  
  
It happen in a instant, and Alex was a beautiful golden phoenix.  
  
" Wow, not bad" both friends said.  
  
" Come on let see about a flying lesson, ready Tina?" Laura asked.  
  
" Always ready" Tina said, as they changed into their favorite birds, Laura a brown falcon, and Tina an silver eagle, then with each gave a nod, they all flap their wings, and soar into the sky.  
  
Once in the air, Alex was having fun, as she flew around the school, to explore every inch of it, and saw all the students, walking about or practicing shape-shifting, but soon, after an hour of flight, they all change back to human forms, and went inside to rest.  
  
After that first shape-shifting, Alex loved to practice shifting to other forms, and would practiced it with her friends, and they never get tire of finding new forms to try, and love to challenge each other, to find a something they never tried yet. 


	5. Visits

I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.  
  
For the next few weeks, Alex gotten use to being a girl, and with the help of her friends Laura and Tina, Alex started to ware makeup, dresses, and many other things girls do, even though it took sometime to get use to some of the things, Alex started to like her new image, and everyone was glad, that Alex had fully accepted it.  
  
Also during Alex training, she was glad, that her hair stayed red and her eyes stayed green, since she was a fire elemental, and was glad, to look like her mother.  
  
On Alex's birthday, a huge party was thrown for her in the great hall, like all parties before, all the students and professors was there, to make a big deal of it, making Alex's birthday the best she ever had, but unfortunately, even though she had a great time, a few had notice that Alex was sad, even if she looked happy during the entire party, they knew, Alex was not taking something well.  
  
Soon after the party was over, Crystal called Alex to her office.  
  
" Alex, tell me what's wrong, since I can feel something is troubling you," Crystal asked pleasantly, as they sat down.  
  
" It is just I miss my old friends, and the birthday, reminded me of them, and now since they think I'm dead, and I can't see them, for everyone's safety," Alex sadly said, while looking down.  
  
For awhile no one spoke, as Crystal looked lost in thought, at what Alex had said, then making a decision, since she didn't like Alex feeling this way.  
  
" Alex, I know it is hard to have friends, and not able to see them, and since it is your birthday, I'm allowing you to go to see them tomorrow, but under two conditions," once Crystal said that, Alex brighten.  
  
" First off, they must never know who you really are, and second, you must return before dinner, and if this works out, I will allow more visits on weekends, alright?" Crystal said smiling, since she knew, Alex was now feeling better.  
  
" Deal, I promise they wont know whom I am, so when can I leave. Tomorrow?" Alex asked, sounding happier then she ever was.  
  
" Well, meet me here in my office, after breakfast, and I will see if they are home, only then you can go," Crystal said, as Alex smiled.  
  
Alex could only choke out "Thank you professor," as Crystal dismiss her, and was glad, that she could make Alex's happy.  
  
The next morning, Alex dress to look like she was going for a jog, since she knew, she had to make it look like she had jog to the Borrow, then went to breakfast, to meet up with her new friends.  
  
" Alex, I hope you have a great time," Tina said, as Alex came to them.  
  
"Yeah, have fun," Laura said, since they both knew where Alex was going.  
  
"I'll try, since it wont be easy to be around them and not telling who I am," Alex said.  
  
"You be fine, just be yourself," Tina suggested.  
  
"I'll try, but please can we talk about other things, I don't want to think about the visit till I get there," Alex said, and they went ahead to talk about their projects for their classes.  
  
As soon as breakfast was over, Alex was again seated in Crystal's office.  
  
"Now Alex, please picture the Borrow in your mind, and I should be able to get it location, and once I do, I can send out my senses, to feel out the actual Burrow, and check to see who is there," Crystal said, getting ready.  
  
"Do you think I can do this, since I am a mind elemental?" Alex asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe, but it is not easy to try to send your senses to great distances, and you need a lot of practice, but it does come in handy, so let begin. Alright?" Crystal suggested, and Alex closed her eyes, and picturing the Borrow.  
  
It took a while, till Crystal said something.  
  
" I got the Burrow, look like most of the family is there, and they got a guest," Crystal said, snapping out of her trance, she was in.  
  
" Thanks, can I go now?" Alex asked, looking anxious to see her friends.  
  
" Yes of course, but remember our deal." Crystal warned, as Alex nodded, then in a second was gone.  
  
Once Alex appeared, she was in the woods, on a well use path to the Burrow.  
  
" Wow, it works!" Alex thought, seeing the Borrow in the distance, then she saw several specks in the sky.  
  
"There is Ron, and the twins, I don't think they have fully accepted my 'death'," Alex thought, since she sense sadness in them, then sensing someone else, she spied, a girl reading a book under a tree.  
  
" Hermione, I guess I should start with her," Alex, thought, and jogged onto the property.  
  
Once Alex reached the tree, she spoke, getting Hermione's attention.  
  
" Hi there," Alex said coming up to Hermione.  
  
" Hi, where did you come from?" Hermione asked, looking at Alex.  
  
" Just from town, I'm visiting a cousin, and I thought I'd go for a morning run, do you mind if I rest here, it was tiring trip," Alex asked hopefully.  
  
" Ah, I'm not sure, we should asked the Weasleys, since this is their property," Hermione suggested, and got up.  
  
" Interesting book, I read it myself," Alex said, spying the book.  
  
" You are a witch," Hermione asked, looking unsure.  
  
" I am, so don't need to worry about me seeing magic," Alex said, smiling at Hermione's relief.  
  
As the girls started to the house, " Oh before I forget, my name is Alexandra Evans, or just call me Alex, and you are?" Alex asked pleasantly.  
  
" My name is Hermione Granger, you don't go to Hogwarts do you?" Hermione asked.  
  
" No, I go to a special orphan's school in London, that is unfortunately year round, I was lucky that I was allowed to visit my cousin in town," Alex said, while thinking of a story to tell.  
  
" So you are a orphan?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Yes, but only recently, when my aunt and uncle was killed, by you know who followers," Alex said, trying not to give out a lot of information.  
  
" But if you have cousins here, why don't you live with them?" Hermione asked.  
  
" The reason, that my aunt and uncle have no room for me, so I had to be place in a orphanage," Alex said, quickly covering up her story.  
  
" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barge into your life," Hermione said, looking sorry.  
  
" It's alright, I like the school, and I have several great friends," she stopped talking, as they enter the Borrow.  
  
Once in the Burrow girls found Molly Weasley in the kitchen preparing lunch.  
  
" Mrs. Weasley, we have a guest," Hermione said, getting Molly attention.  
  
" Hello dear," Molly said, looking Alex over.  
  
" Hi, my name is Alexandra Evans, or just call me Alex, and I am a witch," Alex said pleasantly.  
  
" Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Weasley. Are you new in town?" Molly asked, and Alex went into what she told Hermione.  
  
Once Alex was done, Molly accepted Alex, and quickly got Alex settle down.  
  
" Alex, you remind me of my friend's mother Lilly Potter, do you think you related to her?" Hermione asked, looking her over.  
  
" I don't know, why do you think I might be related to Harry Potter?" as Alex said that Hermione eyes watered.  
  
" Hermione it will be alright," Molly said, soothing the girl.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up," Alex said, trying to help calm Hermione.  
  
" It's alright Alex, it just hard to believe Harry is gone," Hermione said, as she wipe tears from her eyes, then to change the subject, they went into school, and found that they had a lot in common.  
  
A little before lunch, Ron, Fred and George arrive, and to Alex embarrassment, the twins was trying to hit on her.  
  
" My who is this fine young lady?" George asked, smiling at Alex.  
  
" Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Fred asked, putting the charms on her.  
  
" Ah no, I don't," Alex started, but Molly quickly intervene.  
  
" Enough you two, leave Alex alone, and why not get ready for lunch," Molly scolded the boys, then turn to Alex.  
  
" You are invited to stay for lunch, if you don't need to be anywhere," Molly asked pleasantly.  
  
" Actually I don't have to be back before dinner at seven," Alex said glad to be able to stay all day.  
  
Once plans was underway for lunch, Molly excuse herself, while Alex, talked with the others.  
  
In the parlor, Molly quickly place some anti-listening wards, about, before throwing some powder into the fireplace.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore," she called into the flames, and soon his head appeared.  
  
" Molly, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly  
  
" Professor, you asked me to call you if any strangers appear, and I have a girl name Alex, who look like Lily Potter here right now," Molly informed, as Dumbledore eyes grew big.  
  
" Did you say she resembles Lily, like a twin?" Dumbledore asked, looking surprised.  
  
" Yes exactly, but this one is probably around fifteen," Molly said, wondering why Dumbledore was sounding excited over this.  
  
" Molly, no matter what happens, I need you to keep her there, till I arrive in a few minutes, so keep her busy," Dumbledore said, before his head vanished, as Molly looked puzzled.  
  
" That's strange, why is Dumbledore getting worked up over this?" Molly thought, then went into the kitchen.  
  
At the same time, as Molly arrived in the kitchen, Alex looked to Molly, and knew something was happening, and she had to leave now.  
  
" Sorry Hermione, I just remembered something I have to do now," Alex said quickly getting up.  
  
" Alex what's wrong, please stay," Molly asked, trying to keep her here.  
  
As Alex turn, she stopped, when she saw someone blocking the doorway.  
  
" Professor Crystal, what are you doing here?" Alex said, surprise at her appearance.  
  
" Alex please stay, we got some explaining to do to your friends, and good evening headmaster Dumbledore," Crystal said, looking behind Alex.  
  
" Good to see you again Headmistress Crystal, I'm glad that young Alex is now in good hands," Dumbledore said pleasantly, and everyone was seated.  
  
Once seated, Alex was quiet, with her head down, while Dumbledore looked her over.  
  
" Now Alex, tell me the truth, what is your real name?" Dumbledore pleasantly asked.  
  
" My name is Alexandra Potter, daughter of Lilly and James Potter," Alex said, worriedly as she looked to her friends.  
  
" It can't be, the Potters did not have any other children other then Harry Potter, I should know, since I read everything about them," Hermione said, as the others confirm this.  
  
" Actually they only had one child, Hermione, and that child is Alexandra," Dumbledore confirmed, as everyone's jaw drop.  
  
As the stunned group, except for Crystal and Alex, regain their senses, "Professor you telling us, that Alex Potter is actually Harry Potter?" Ron sounded shocked, and angry.  
  
" Ron, Alexandra didn't even know she was a girl, since I myself, transfigured her into a boy," Dumbledore said, then went into what happen fifteen years ago.  
  
Once Dumbledore was done, Alex, then Crystal went into what had happen the night, Alex was attacked and when they was done.  
  
" But professor Dumbledore, you said you had confirmed Harry's death?" Molly asked, looking unsure.  
  
" I did, since I based it on the life crystal I created to monitor Harry's health," Dumbledore started.  
  
" What I didn't know, when I transfigured Alex into Harry, I had changed her life signs, and since the crystal was based on Harry's, the crystal went black when he was again transfigured back to Alexandra," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Ron was about to asked something, but Hermione quickly stopped him.  
  
" I'll try to explain this to you later," Hermione said, as everyone went quiet.  
  
Once everyone got a say, it was Hermione who asked the next question.  
  
" What now, what will happen to Harry, no, I mean Alex?" Hermione asked, looking at Alex.  
  
" Well it will be up to Alex, since she already almost master her new abilities, and just need a few more things to train in," Crystal said, then looking at Alex.  
  
" Alex, you can continue going to my school, or if you like, can go back to Hogwarts, during the next school year, and come back to my school, during the holidays and summer till you're of age," Crystal suggested.  
  
" Can I really go back to Hogwarts?" Alex asked, sounding excited at the idea.  
  
" Yes you may, but only as Alexandra Evans," Crystal suggested.  
  
" It's a deal!" Alex said, looking very happy.  
  
" Professor Crystal, we can use a transfer program, to allow orphans to attend an actual school, to cover why Alex is attending late," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
" Yes that will do, and Alex," Crystal said, turning to her, " You may stay the night, but come back before dinner tomorrow, no later. Alright?" Crystal said.  
  
" I will," Alex said.  
  
" Then I will see you later, and so long professor Dumbledore, it was nice seeing you again," Crystal said, as she got up and was gone.  
  
Once Crystal was gone, Alex turn to Dumbledore.  
  
" Ah professor, are you going to let everyone know about me?" Alex asked worriedly.  
  
" Actually no, the less people know, the better, but I think, we should tell two certain canines, what do you think?" Dumbledore suggested, with a wink.  
  
Hearing this, Alex blush, since she knew who they were, Sirius her godfather, and Remus Lupin, her former DADA professor.  
  
" Can you invite them here? I want to tell them myself," Alex asked hopefully.  
  
" It will be done, they might arrive tomorrow around lunch, if they don't have anything to do, and I should be going, to get the transfer papers sign for you to come to my school," Dumbledore started, as he got up.  
  
" And I'm glad to see you well Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said, then apparated.  
  
Once Dumbledore was gone, Alex turn to the twins, whom look grief stricken.  
  
" What?" Alex asked smiling, since she knew why.  
  
" We don't believe we tried to get a date with Harry Potter," both said, looking disgusted.  
  
" Actually you didn't, since I am Alexandra Potter, but if you like me this way," as Alex said that, she shape-shifted to Harry Potter.  
  
" No please return to look like Alex, you want us to loose our lunch," they both said as Alex laughed, while returning to a girl.  
  
Once the twins was done talking.  
  
" Alex, how did you do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
" It is one of two things, I learn to do at the school I'm now attending," then with a smile, she turn to an exact copy of Hermione.  
  
" Wow, you can be anyone?" Hermione asked, as Alex turn into Ron.  
  
" Yes, anyone, or any animal," with that said, Alex turn into her favorite, a red and gold phoenix.  
  
" Wow, you are a animagus," Ron asked, looking surprised.  
  
" Actually I'm not, I am a shape-shifter, which mean I can turn into anything I want," Alex said, once she return to normal, then took requests to shape-shift into anything to entertain her friends.  
  
After lunch, Alex was enjoying being with her friends, when she thought of something.  
  
" Mrs. Weasley, where am I going to sleep, since I don't think Ron's room is now appropriate," Alex asked.  
  
" Hmm, you can use Percy's room, since he did move out, when he got a job, and got an apartment," Molly said after a thought.  
  
" Then I better leave now, to get a change of clothes from my room at the school," Alex said getting up.  
  
" Alex, how are you getting there?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Well, like this," Alex said, then teleported.  
  
Once Alex was gone.  
  
" Did she just apparate?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
" No, that wasn't apparition, since there was no noise, when she disappeared," Hermione said.  
  
" You guys can asked her, when she gets back, why not head out, and enjoy the day," Molly suggested, and the children all headed outdoors.  
  
In half an hour, Alex return to a not so happy Molly.  
  
" Alex Potter, do you know it is illegal to apparate without a license?" Molly sternly asked.  
  
" But I didn't apparate, I teleported, which is not in the laws, since it doesn't need a spell to cast," Alex said defensively.  
  
" Oh Alex I sorry, I should have known it was not apparition," Molly said, and to make it up, she help Alex get settled in her room.  
  
The day pass, and during lunch the next day, Alex looked to the door, while sitting with Ron and Hermione.  
  
" Great Sirius and Remus are here," Alex said, looking worried.  
  
" Don't worry Alex, he will understand," Hermione said, as the door opened.  
  
In the doorway was a man, and a large black dog, both Ron and Hermione, quickly got up to them to greet them, as Alex stayed seated, since they didn't know about her yet.  
  
" Ron, Hermione, glad to see you both," Remus said gladly greeting them, then spied Alex.  
  
" What in the-" Remus said, then using his werewolf sense of smell, his eye watered.  
  
" But how, you are Harry Potter?" he said, looking unsure.  
  
Remus dog, also had pick up the scent, quickly went up to Alex and whined.  
  
" Snuffles, it's me, I'm alive," Alex said as the dog, turn into a man and gave her a bone shattering hug.  
  
For a while no one spoke till.  
  
" Sirius, she needs to breath sooner or later," Remus joked, but as Sirius let a blushing Alex go, Remus quickly hug her.  
  
" Harry Potter, you have some explaining to do," Sirius said, as Remus let her go.  
  
" Everything will be explained in due time," a new voice sounded, and everyone turn to Dumbledore.  
  
" Professor, why is Harry a girl, and not only that why does she look like Lily?" Sirius asked, not looking away from Alex.  
  
" Everyone, please be seated, and well begin to tell you everything," Dumbledore suggested, and everyone sat down.  
  
In a hour, both Dumbledore and Alex explain everything, while Sirius and Remus sat closely to her.  
  
" Professor, you should have told me, since I'm her godfather," Sirius said, not so nicely.  
  
" I'm sorry Sirius, but both James, and I had decided it was best to keep her identity hidden, as long as possible, we actually didn't think we was going to keep her a boy for this long, I'm sorry for not telling you," Dumbledore said, apologizing.  
  
" It's alright, I forgive you both," Sirius said, looking to Dumbledore.  
  
" So what now, is Alex, going to stay at the orphan's school, or go back to Hogwarts," Remus asked.  
  
" Actually both, she will continue till the end of summer, and come back to Hogwarts for sixth and seventh years, but will be going back to the other school, for the holidays, and the summers, till she is of age" Dumbledore said.  
  
" Well I guess it is better then the Dursleys, eh?" Sirius said, squeezing Alex in a hug.  
  
" Actually, I like it there, and there is so many things to do," Alex said, looking at Sirius.  
  
" Well I should be going, see you the following weekend Alex, and see the rest of you later," Dumbledore said to the others and apparated.  
  
Once Dumbledore was gone.  
  
" Alex I hope you didn't start dating yet," Sirius asked, as Alex blushed.  
  
" I didn't, I'm still getting use to the fact I am a girl," Alex said.  
  
" Ah Sirius, look like you got your work cut out, since I bet you didn't care about Harry dating, but Alex..." Remus joked.  
  
" Oh no, you are right," Sirius looked horrify at the idea.  
  
" Alex, I forbid you to date, or have a boyfriend till you are forty!" Sirius said, all meanly.  
  
" Sirius," Alex pouted, " you can't do that, and plus I don't know when I'll be ready to have one yet?" Alex said, as her friends was laughing at them.  
  
After a few more rounds of, trying to stop Alex from getting a boyfriend, Sirius asked about the school, which Alex was more then happy to tell, to stop her godfather from ruin her life, and started talking about classes, things to do there.  
  
Talk continued till almost seven, and when Alex saw the time, " I'm sorry guys, I got to go," Alex said, getting up.  
  
" Then well see you next weekend," Sirius said, as he hug her, as did Remus.  
  
" Now be a good witch, and stay out of trouble," Remus warned.  
  
" Actually, I never got into any trouble, since going to the school," Alex said, as she gathered her backpack, filled with her clothes, then with a finale farewell to her friends, Alex was gone. 


	6. Trip to Diagon Alley

I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.  
  
A day, before the train ride to Hogwarts, Alex, Laura and Tina was in Crystal's office, getting last minute instructions for Alex, before heading to Diagon Alley.  
  
" All set Alex, you didn't forget anything?" Crystal asked looking Alex over.  
  
" All of us triple checked my trunk, and I'm ready to go professor," Alex said, since they spent almost all night checking her room for anything she missed.  
  
When Crystal was sure Alex got everything.  
  
" This is the plan for now, the Weasley family will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, so don't leave till they arrive. Do I make myself clear?" Crystal asked sternly.  
  
" Yes, professor," Alex said.  
  
" Now here is your key to Gringots, and to let you know, there is now a restriction to how much you can take out, which is two hundred Galleons," Crystal warned.  
  
" I'm not worried, I barely spend over one hundred Galleons," Alex said truthfully.  
  
" Then I will see you again next weekend, since you need to come here to continue your Elemental training, and to see your friends," Crystal said, and stood up to hug Alex.  
  
" Now don't get into trouble, and please be careful, we don't know how long before he who must not be name, will know the truth about you," Crystal warned.  
  
As Alex got released by Crystal, she was hug by Laura and Tina.  
  
" Don't forget us," Tina said tearing up.  
  
" And don't let professor Snape ruin your day, you are a much better potions student then he says," Laura said also with tears in her eyes.  
  
" I'll be back at breakfast, during the first weekend, I promise," Alex said, then with a last farewell, she teleported.  
  
At the Leaky Cauldron, Alex's appearance surprised the owner, Tom.  
  
" Hello there, are you from Crystal School for orphans?" Tom asked pleasantly.  
  
" Yes, my name is Alexandra Evans," Alex said.  
  
" Ah yes, I have a room paid for in your name, so here is your key," Tom said, giving Alex a key.  
  
" And also, I have this for you, it was left by Remus Lupin, he said it was from Snuffles," Tom said, as he handed a long package to Alex, and she instantly knew it was a broomstick.  
  
" Thanks, I will be heading to my room now, please can you inform the Weasleys, I am here," Alex informed.  
  
" Will do," Tom said, as Alex went up the stairs to find her room.  
  
Once in her room, Alex opened the package to find a new Firebolt 2.  
  
" Wow, I heard this cost a fortune." Alex said, happy to have this, since she heard her Firebolt was destroyed when the Dursley home was attacked.  
  
" I just hope I can get back on the Quidditch team." Alex thought, as she quickly put it away, and went back downstairs to wait for the Weasleys.  
  
Once downstairs, Alex ordered a light meal, but she didn't need to wait long, when a bunch of red heads appeared.  
  
" Alex dear, good to see you," Molly said, giving Alex a hug.  
  
" Glad to see all of you, we better get our things for school," Alex suggested, and they headed out.  
  
Once they got their money, they headed to Madam Malkin Robes for all occasions.  
  
" Alex what sort of Dress robes are you getting for the Halloween dance?" Hermione ask.  
  
" Dance, I wasn't told we were going to have one." Alex said in a shocked voice, as she scan her list of supplies, and spotted the dress robes for a Halloween dance.  
  
" Great, not again," Alex said, as she remembered last year.  
  
" So Alex who are you going to ask?" Hermione ask smiling since Alex gave a frightening look.  
  
" I might sit this one out," Alex only said, as she and her friends enter the robe shop.  
  
In the shop, Hermione, Ginny and Alex separate from the others and unfortunately for Alex, Ginny and Hermione was gaining up on her, to buy a dress robe.  
  
" Hey this one looks nice?" Ginny said, holding up a light green robe to Alex.  
  
" Or this one?" Hermione said, holding a darker green.  
  
" All right then, I'll get the dark green, but I will not dance," Alex said, to stop her friends from showing her more dress robes, and luckily the dress robes, was the last one they needed to buy in the shop.  
  
Once everyone got their supplies, Alex and her friends separate, to look around, after setting a time to meet at the ice-cream stand.  
  
While Alex walked, she saw many classmates, she would have liked to talked to, but since she is now Alex, she couldn't go up to them till Hermione or her other friends reintroduce her, and with that in mind, Alex continue walking.   
  
As Alex walked, she felt someone whom, she never thought she would see again.  
  
" Spying for your master eh?" Alex thought, then walked into an alley, and emerge as a normal black cat, ready to stalk its prey.  
  
As Alex emerged, she sniffed about.  
  
" Good, I still have his scent," with that thought, Alex ran across the street, running between shoppers, and under a table to get a look around.  
  
" He is close, but where?" she sniffed the air, and ran the corner into another alleyway.  
  
As Alex ran, she bumped into someone, and was unfortunately picked up.  
  
"Trying to get a meal, little one?" a wizard said not so nicely.  
  
"Pettigrew, just the rat I was looking for," Alex thought.  
  
" Now what shall I do with you?" Pettigrew said, but in a second was gone.  
  
When Pettigrew appeared, he surprised Dumbledore and a number of people, who quickly drew out their wands.  
  
" PETTIGREW?!" they all called out.  
  
Pettigrew was so surprised, he dropped Alex, whom unfortunately was not prepared, and return to normal, when she hit the floor.  
  
Once Alex appeared, Dumbledore quickly went to her.  
  
" Alex, are you alright?" Dumbledore ask looking worried.  
  
" Yes, I think so," Alex said, as Dumbledore help her up.  
  
" Professor, who is she, and why does she look exactly like Lily Potter?" a young woman with purple hair said sounding shocked.  
  
" Tonks, everyone, please be seated, Alex just helped us capture a man we have all been looking for," Dumbledore said, then turn to Pettigrew.  
  
" Obliviate, Stupefy," Dumbledore called out, to both erase Pettigrews memory of Alex, and to stun him.  
  
Once Pettigrew was taken care of, Dumbledore conjured a chair for Alex.  
  
" Now everyone, I want you all to meet Alexandra Potter, formerly known as Harry Potter," Dumbledore said, to a stunned group.  
  
" Professor, I thought-" Alex started, but was stopped.  
  
" Alex, these people belong to a special group called The Order of the Phoenix, we are here to stop Voldermort, and to safeguard you Alex," Dumbledore said as he looked to Alex.  
  
" Now, I while handle Pettigrew, why not head back to Diagon Alley, and I will talk to you, once you return to school, by then we can set up a plan, to keep you safe?" Dumbledore suggested, as Alex nodded, and teleported away.  
  
Once Alex was gone, Dumbledore turn to the group.  
  
" Now, I want no one other then the ones in this room, to know about Alex, she will be going under the name Alexandra Evans, so please address her as Mrs. Evans, or just Alex," Dumbledore then turn to Arthur.  
  
" Please explain about Mrs. Potter, I will back once I take Pettigrew to the Ministry, and get Sirius free of all charges," Dumbledore said, as he floated Pettigrew to the fireplace, and they was gone in a flash.  
  
The rest of the day was pleasant, and Alex was about to head to the ice-cream shop, when someone bumped into her, on the crowded street.  
  
" Hey, watch it," a mean voice said, but stopped, as Alex and the boy looked to each other.  
  
" Oh no, Malfoy," Alex thought, as he looked Alex over.  
  
" I never seen you around here, are you visiting," Draco ask, almost pleasantly.  
  
" Ah no, I'm getting my supplies, I am transferring to Hogwarts," Alex said trying to stay calm.  
  
" Then I hope to see you on the train," Draco said, as he left, leaving Alex confuse.  
  
" I don't believe it, he has a crush on me," Alex thought.  
  
" Yuck, what a nasty thought," Alex thought shaking her head, trying to dismiss what she felt from Draco, then continue on.  
  
The rest of the day went well, and thanks to Ron and Hermione, Alex was reintroduce to her classmates, and had a good time, talking to everyone, till they headed to their rooms that night.  
  
That night, as Alex laid in bed, she was still bother by how Draco had felt towards her.  
  
" Great, I hope he wouldn't try anything, since there is no way, I will go out with him," Alex thought, then tried to think of other things.  
  
" Who should I ask to go to the dance, Ron, nah, he is more like a brother, and he might ask Hermione, Collin, no way, what am I thinking, now who else?" Alex thought of other boys, but quickly dismiss them, then in a hour, Alex realize what she was doing.  
  
" Great, I guess, I got too use to being a girl, since I'm thinking of boys?" with that thought, Alex went to sleep, trying to stop from thinking about the dance. 


	7. Hogwarts arrivel

I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters.  
  
The morning of the train ride to Hogwarts, Alex, Ginny, and Hermione was waiting downstairs in the Leaky Cauldron, for Ron and the twins to finish their packing.  
  
" So Alex, why do boys take so long to get ready to leave for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, looking to Alex.  
  
" To tell you the truth, I don't have a clue, it must have left me, when I changed," Alex whispered, as Ron and the twins, race down the stairs with their trunks.  
  
The friends made it to the Hogwarts Express, with ten minutes to spare, and Molly as usual hug each one.  
  
" Now I want you all to stay out of trouble, and have a good time at school," she said to the group, but looking directly at the twins.  
  
" Don't worry about us, we will be our usual selves," the twins said, then quickly went into the train, before Molly could say anything more to them.  
  
" Now Alex, if you need any advise please owl me, but I'm sure Hermione or Ginny will help in anyway," Molly said pleasantly.  
  
" Oh don't worry about that, I think I got it covered," Alex said while blushing, then with a last farewell, she and her friends enter the train.  
  
At the far end of the train, Alex, and her friends found an empty compartment, where they quickly settle down, for the long train ride to Hogwarts.  
  
Once settled down, Hermione looked to Alex" Alex, are going to tell anyone about you.  
  
" No we shouldn't, the less people knows the better, and plus, if word get out, about Harry Potter, Voldemort will certainly come after me," Alex said, not wanting an confrontation yet.  
  
" But still, you have to tell the person, who will be taking you out to the dance," Hermione said teasingly.  
  
" Like that would happen, I will not dance with anyone, since I can't dance," Alex said, hoping to stop this conversation.  
  
" Come on guys, lets play a game," Ron said, as he got out a chess set.  
  
" I'll play," Alex said, glad for the distraction, as Hermione got a book out to read.  
  
After several loses, Ron looked to Alex "How come when you were a boy, I beat you in chess, and now I can't," Ron said, sounding angry.  
  
" Probably since I am what I am," Alex started, but quickly stopped to look at the door, and at the same time, drew out her wand, startling her friends.  
  
" Alex," Ron started but it was cut by the door opening.  
  
In the doorway, stood Draco and his goons.  
  
" Oh its Weasel, Mud," Draco started but was cut off when several spells was cast, and in a instant, there was a bouncing pink ferret, and two piglets.  
  
" good one Alex, I never thought I'd see the ferret again," Ron said, laughing up a storm.  
  
" Ron, Alex shouldn't have done that," Hermione said, suppressing her laugh, as Alex ignore them, and looked to the Ferret.  
  
" Now Malfoy, are you going to leave peacefully, or do you want to stay like this threw out the train ride" Alex said not so nicely, and after a few seconds, and with a flick of her wand, Draco and his goons, was back to normal.  
  
" Why you," Draco angrily started, but stopped, as Alex pointed her wand a him.  
  
" Malfoy, leave now, or you will be far worse then a ferret," Alex said, with a warning in her voice, and Draco quickly left, with his goons.  
  
Once the doorway was cleared, Alex gave a sigh of relief.  
  
" That was close, I wasn't sure, I could do the counter curse," Alex said, with a smile.  
  
" Alex, you did a spell you weren't sure you could undo," Hermione said sounding a bit shock.  
  
" Actually I wasn't sure, I could both cast the spell, and undo it, but look like I actually can," Alex said, as she continued the chess game that was interpreted by Malfoy arrival.  
  
The rest of the journey, had no unwelcome interruption, accept for friends saying hi, classmates saying how sorry for their loss of Harry Potter, and the introductions of Alex, whom many had warmly welcome, which made Alex glad that she would be accepted.  
  
As night fell, the train pulled into Hogsmeade, Alex walked off with her friends.  
  
" Are you Alexandra Evans," Hagrid called out to Alex.  
  
" Yes, I am her, but please call me Alex," Alex said, as she went up to Hagrid, as well a her friends.  
  
" Alex since this is your first day, you need to ride the boats with the first years, and professor Mcgonagal will tell you what you need to know," Hagrid said, as Alex said her goodbye's to her friends, and got on the boats, with the first years.  
  
Even though Alex had done the boat ride, she was still amaze of the castle, rising in the distance, and was glad to do this again.  
  
Once they landed in the cavern, Hagrid left as professor Mcgonagal came up to the first years, she at first looked shock at Alex appearance, but quickly snap out of it, to tell everyone about Hogwarts, and the rules.  
  
Once in the great hall, Alex saw Dumbledore smiled at her, as he sat at the head table, while the other professors was talking to each other, but stop talking, as the first years, was sorted.  
  
In about an hour, all the first years, was sorted leaving Alex standing alone, when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" I have an announcement, we will be taking part of a student transfer program, that will allow orphans to attend a normal school, and we have our first student transfer, a fifth year, name Alexandra Evans," as Dumbledore said that, many looked to Alex, whom was now blushing at the attention.  
  
" Hopefully she will be the first of many from her school, now Alexandra, please come up to be sorted," Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
Once she was called, Alex went up to the stool with the sorting hat, at the same time she noticed, the professors both looking at her while talking amongst themselves.  
  
While seated, Alex could hear the Hat talking.  
  
" Hmm, a Potter, I sorted you already, but then you were different," the hat said in Alex's head.  
  
" Yes, because I was a boy then," Alex confirmed.  
  
" Oh yes, you were Harry Potter, that time," the hat said.  
  
" Can we get this over with, and put me in Gryffindor?" Alex said, thinking this was going to take awhile.  
  
" Still touchy hah, then I will place you in GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat shouted, and Alex was finally free of the hat, and she went to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Once Alex was sorted, Dumbledore continued.  
  
" As many of you may have heard, our Hogwarts Champion, was killed this summer, by Death Eaters," Dumbledore said gravely, and there was gasps from all the tables.  
  
" I know many of us are greatly affected by his death, but we must all be strong and band together in times of needs, and remember the name Harry Potter, so now lets bow our head in respect to our fallen champion," with that said, all but a few Slytheryns bowed.  
  
In a few minutes, Dumbledore again spoke.  
  
" Now for other news, we have two new DADA professors, professor Remus Lupin who will be teaching basic DADA," as Dumbledore said that, Remus walked in from the side door and sat on the head table, while there was a cheer from the students who remembered him.  
  
"And the other professor, who is now cleared of all charges, is professor Sirius Black, whom will be teaching advance DADA," as Dumbledore called his name, Sirius came out from the side door, and sat down on the professors table, there was no cheer, since everyone was in shock.  
  
Once the new professors was seated "now with that settle now lets eat," Dumbledore called out, and foods appeared.  
  
Once the food appeared, Alex and her friends dug in.  
  
" Hey Alex, do you think you'll try the advance DADA classes," Hermione asked.  
  
" Could be, I was the top student in my class," Alex said, after swallowing her food.  
  
" I might try it," Ron said with food in his mouth.  
  
" RON!" both girls called out loud, looking disgusted.  
  
" What," Ron asked, but the girls ignore him.  
  
" Alex did you know, Sirius was going to be a professor," Hermione asked.  
  
" Actually no, but I'm glad to have him here, we can talk to him and Remus about my parents," Alex whispered, as Hermione agreed, and they continue talking about classes.  
  
Once everyone had eaten, Dumbledore again stood up.  
  
" Before I forget, only selected students, will be attending professor Black class," Dumbledore started, as everyone looked to him.  
  
" To help pick the selected students, we will hold a Dueling tournament, for the top ten students for fifth year and up, so anyone interested in advance DADA, please sign up while in Remus class, and well hold the duels in two weeks, and good luck," Dumbledore then sat down, indicating the announcements was over.  
  
As soon as the announcements was over, a note fell in front of Alex, and she picked it up.  
  
Alex  
  
Meet me in my office, your friends are also invited.  
  
SIGNED DUMBLEDORE.  
  
Once Alex read it, she turn to her friends.  
  
" Lets go, and see what professor Dumbledore wants," Alex said, and they headed out of the great hall, with Alex following her friends, to act as if she didn't know her way around.  
  
Once at the Gargoyle statue, Alex touch Hermione and Ron's shoulder, and they were teleported to the door to the office.  
  
" Wow Alex, we should travel like that more often," Ron said to Alex.  
  
" Sorry, I don't want to make teleportation a habit, so I'm only use it in emergencies," Alex said, as Hermione agreed, they entered an empty office.  
  
Once seated, Alex and her friends, only needed to wait a couple minutes, when Dumbledore appeared, with Sirius and Remus.  
  
" Good you are here," Dumbledore said, pleasantly.  
  
As Alex saw Sirius, she went up to him, and gave him a hug.  
  
" Sirius why didn't you tell me you are a professor," Alex asked, looking hurt.  
  
" That is professor Black, to you," Sirius said with authority, but with a hint of laughter.  
  
" All right professor Black, why didn't you tell me," Alex asked again, as they sat down.  
  
" Dumbledore just hired me, once my release papers was sign, and guess what, I got custody of you Alex, I am now your legal guardian," Sirius said, all smiling.  
  
" Wow, that's great, but what about my attending the school of Elementals?" Alex asked Dumbledore.  
  
" You still need to attend during the week on Holidays, and summer, but you will be allowed to live with Sirius on the weekends," Dumbledore informed.  
  
" I can live with that," Alex said all happy.  
  
Once Alex was inform, of her new arrangements.  
  
" Alex, professor Crystal tells me you are a top rate Duelist," Dumbledore asked knowingly.  
  
" I am, and I can beat anyone in professor Crystal's school," Alex informed.  
  
" That's great, I will look forward to seeing you duel," Dumbledore said nicely, but Alex knew there was more.  
  
For a few minutes no one said anything, as Alex waited for the bad news, she knew was to come.  
  
" And now for some unpleasantness," Dumbledore said, as Alex gulp knowing what is was.  
  
" Professor Snape had inform me, that you had transfigured three of his students, what do you have to say about his claim," Dumbledore asked, with a hint of displeasure.  
  
" Sorry professor, they just barge into our compartment, and started name calling, I only did it to stop him from insulting us," Alex said truthfully.  
  
" Professor, Malfoy been doing this since our first year, and he will never let up until, one of us is cursed," Ron said, trying to defend Alex.  
  
" Ron is right professor, Malfoy is almost always causing trouble, for no reason at all," Hermione said, hoping Alex wasn't in big trouble.  
  
" But still you could have done it differently," Dumbledore said, then looking directly at Alex.  
  
" I'm sorry to do this, but thirty points from Gryffindor, and a week detention with professor Black," Dumbledore said quite sternly, as Alex nodded, accepting it.  
  
" Then I think that is all for now, see you tomorrow morning" Dumbledore said, dismissing the students.  
  
As Alex was about to leave with her friends.  
  
" Alex, please come by Remus's office, after dinner tomorrow, and I will see about your detention" Sirius said sternly, but Alex knew, she was not in trouble with him.  
  
As Alex and her friends stepped off the stairway to Dumbledore's office, they were stopped by a not so nice voice.  
  
" So you got the Headmaster eating out of your hands, just like the Potter brat," Snape said coldly, as the three friends turn to him.  
  
" Not really, he just looking after me, since he did promise professor Crystal he would," Alex said, looking straight at Snape.  
  
" Ten points from Gryffindor, for your rudeness, and you all better leave, before I start given out detentions," Snape warned, and the three friends quickly left.  
  
Once Snape was out of earshot, " Great, he will be more nasty to us, thanks to this," Hermione said tiredly.  
  
" When he ever was nice to us Gryffindors?" Ron said trying to correct Hermione.  
  
" But still, he will now be mean to Alex as he was to Harry," Hermione said, looking worried to Alex.  
  
" I will be fine Hermione, thanks to the summer classes, and the added training, I should have no problems with potions or the other classes," Alex started, then looked to Hermione.  
  
" Maybe to the point, that you might have competition with high marks," Alex warned, as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
" I will believe when I see it," Hermione said, as they continue on, to their common room.  
  
Once settle in their common room, Alex could tell that everyone was greatly affected, with the loss of Harry Potter, since no one was talking, and many was leaving to their dorms early then usual.  
  
" I wish I could tell everyone," Alex whispered to her friends.  
  
" I know, it will help with the moral, but remember, you are also hiding from you know who," Hermione whispered back.  
  
" Alex, Hermione is right," Ron started.  
  
" Once word is out about you, he who must not be name will be after you, and who knows, what he will do, if he finds out about your secret," Ron whispered, as Alex cringe at the thought.  
  
" Enough, I think I'll head to bed," Alex said, getting up, but quickly turn to Hermione.  
  
" Hermione, can you lead me to your dorm," Alex asked, since she never been in the girl's dorms.  
  
" All right, I think I will also head to bed," Hermione said, also getting up as did Ron.  
  
As Alex laid in bed, she was wide awake, since she was now worried about what Ron had said.  
  
" Great as a boy, Voldermort would just want to kill me, but as a girl…" Alex didn't want to think of it, since she knew, she was safe, as long as Voldermort didn't know, and tried to force herself to sleep. 


	8. first week of school

Ryan A. Potts Ph. D  
  
Oxford University  
  
The morning after arriving at Hogwarts, she was almost done with her breakfast, when the schedule was pass out" great, first class is potions, with the Slytheryns" Ron complained "Alex, how are you doing in potions?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron" I can do any potions without problems" Alex said truthfully" great you becoming like another Hermione, I hope you wont stop playing Quidditch" Ron said, hearing what was said" don't worry about that, I will never get tired of it" Alex said, as Hermione checked the time" we better head to potions" she ask, and they all got up to leave.  
  
At the door to the potions classroom, Draco was standing there, looking all important like" Alex, I will forgive your rudeness on the train, if you be my potions partner" Draco said all nicely, to both Alex and Ron disgust" I have no idea what you are talking about, you were the only one being rude" Alex said not so nicely "why you-" Draco said angrily, and before anyone can do anything, pulled out his wand" Furnunculus" he called out, but it was deflected back at Draco, by a shield Alex created earlier, and he burst out in boils, just as the potions door opened, to reveal a grinning Snape.  
  
Once Snape survey the group of students" Mrs. Evans attacking a student, ten points" Snape started" Alex didn't attack Malfoy, he attacked her!" Ron defended, as other Gryffindors quickly defended Alex" from Gryffindor and detention, right after you finish with Black, NOW IN," Snape said, not so nicely, and ignoring the Gryffindors" and Malfoy, get to the hospital wing, you are dismiss from both today's class and work" Snape continued, as a grinning Draco, left the group.  
  
The rest of potions, did not go to well, as Snape criticize all of Alex's work, even though she had done everything right, but luckily Alex took everything well, and didn't say anything, since she knew it would be pointless.  
  
Right after potions, Alex and her friends, entered transfigurations, Mcgonagal looked to Alex, but didn't say anything, until she sat down" welcome to fifth year transfigurations, for now, we will just be going over past years assignments, to help you for your OWLs, that will be coming up at the end of the year, also we will be going over animagus training, but for now, we will only go into theory, but if anyone is interested in going further, I will be doing the asking, so don't bother asking me, since only I can tell, if you got potential to be one" Mcgonagal said sternly, and went straight into the reviews.  
  
As soon as class was over, Mcgonagal called Alex to the side, as the rest headed out of the door, and once alone" Alex, I got your papers, from your school, and it seem you are their top student" Mcgonagal said, as Alex nodded" the reason I called you, did you start animagus training yet, since from what I read, you probably can start now" Mcgonagal ask, as Alex stood   
unsure what to say till" actually we tried, but it doesn't look like I am one" Alex said, hoping it would stop Mcgonagal from inquiring further" yes, that unfortunately does happen to the best of students, and thank for letting me know" Mcgonagal said accepting what Alex said" you better head to lunch" Mcgonagal informed, and Alex quickly left.  
  
Once Alex was gone, Mcgonagal sigh" she is so much like Lilly Potter, I wonder if they are related" Mcgonagal thought, but shook her head" no professor Dumbledore would have told me" with that thought, Mcgonagal left her classroom, to head to the great hall.  
  
As the day pass, Alex had also left the other teachers lost in thought, since they too had thought Alex was related to Lilly, but quickly dismiss it, since they knew Lilly had no living relatives.  
  
As Alex finished the last class, she and her friends Ron and Hermione went to see Hagrid, since Alex could tell he was in pain, thanks to the death of Harry Potter, and she wanted to do something about it.  
  
Once it was clear that Hagrid was alone, Hermione went up to Hagrid hut and knocked" why hello Hermione, Ron, and" Hagrid stopped, as he got a good look at Alex" my word, I thought you looked familiar, but I thought it was because it was dark then" Hagrid said shaking his head, then with a smile" please come in, and have tea, before dinner" the friends nodded, and went in.  
  
Once everyone got settle down, Hermione turn to Hagrid" Hagrid, I want you to meet our new friend Alexandra Evans, or just Alex" Hermione informed, and Hagrid warmly looked to Alex" nice to meet you Alex" Hagrid said pleasantly" Hagrid" Alex said looking to him" I have a secret, that you must never tell anyone, will you promise me you wont tell, if I tell you, don't worry   
professor Dumbledore knows this" Alex said hopefully" if this secret is worth keeping, then I will" Hagrid said, looking determine to keep it" then I will show you" Alex said, while standing up, and shape-shifted to Harry.  
  
For a while Hagrid didn't spoke" Hagrid it's me Harry, but my real name is Alexandra Potter" Alex said, returning to a girl" Alexandra, now I remember where I heard that name, Lilly wanted to name her first daughter Alexandra, so you must be her" Hagrid said smiling, and went up to Alex to give her a hug" Alex I'm glad you are alive" Hagrid said as he release her, and they sat down to talk.  
  
When the Alex left with her friends, she knew Hagrid was now happy, and was glad to help him, as they head into the school, talking about the past years.  
  
Later the evening, soon as dinner was over, Sirius went up to Alex at the Gryffindor table" all right you little trouble maker, lets head to my office, and see about your punishments" Sirius said, all meanly, but Alex knew he was just making a show, stood up, and followed Sirius out with her head down, trying to look worried about this.  
  
As Alex sat down in Sirius office, he looked to her" now Alexandra Potter, I want you to write a list of spells you know and can cast without any problems" Sirius said sternly" and once you do that, I want to see you perform them" he said, handing her a stack of parchments" no problem   
professor" Alex said smiling, then started writing as fast as she could.  
  
In an hour, Alex was sent to her common room, leaving a very startle professor" there got to more then enough spells here, to write a spell book" Sirius said, examining a stack of fifty parchments, each filled with spells, many he did not know of" and she says, she was not yet done" Sirius said shaking his head" with that photographic memory of hers, she could probably   
copy all the books she read" with that in thought, Sirius left to see   
Dumbledore.  
  
On the second day of detention, Sirius had Alex continued her work on making lists of spells, this continued till the fourth day, and Alex had done over a two hundred parchments, and probably over a thousand spells.  
  
Once Alex was done with her detention for the fifth day, Sirius looked to her" wow, we have enough here, for a book of spells, and you probably written almost everything for spell uses" Sirius said, looking over three stacks of parchments" actually not everything" Alex said, then thinking fast, she took out her wand, and transfigured the three stacks into a large book" too bad, it was not enough for light reading" Alex said, thinking of the book Hermione was reading for their first year" light reading as you say, there is no way I could finish this book, in a day, but we should do something about the blank cover" Sirius then got out his wand, and with a wave, a title was imprinted on the book" ALEXANDRA EVANS BOOK OF SPELLS" it read" there it is now finish, you should make a copy of it, and have Hermione and Ron study this, for your duel next week, I will take also make a couple copies for myself and Remus, for our classes" Sirius suggested, and three books was created" now run off, and have enjoy the rest of the day"   
Sirius said, sending Alex out of the door.

Once Alex return to her common room, Hermione was more then willing to learn all she could from Alex's book, and even talked Ron into studying it, and with Alex's help, both learn many spells from the book, but still Alex's friends was worried, about the duel next week. 


	9. Advance DADA Tournament

Two weeks went by, and today was the tournament that would decide who would be in the advanced DADA would be starting in a couple hours right after dinner, and Alex and her friends was getting ready for it "Hermione, how do you think you will do?" Alex asked "I wish I knew, I just hope I'm good enough to get into advanced DADA," Hermione said, looking unsure "You'll do fine, just remember all the spells we been reading up on, how about you Ron?" Alex ask, turning to Ron "I guess, I'll do alright, but I'm glad we don't need to duel six and seventh years" Ron said, looking glad "then lets go, I'm hungry," Alex said, as she led her friends out.  
  
Just as Alex and her friends reached the great hall, an extremely unpleasant voice stopped them in their tracks "Evans, I challenge you to the first duel!" Alex heard Draco say "Are you sure you want to loose this early?" Alex asked, turning to Draco. "I wont loose, and besides, you owe me for this," Draco said in a voice that chilled Alex's friends to the bone "Then I accept your challenge. So be prepared to stay in basic DADA," Alex said, as she went into the great hall with her friends.  
  
Once seated on their table, Ron turn to Alex "Alex do you think, you can beat Malfoy?" Ron asked hopefully "Yeah no problem," Alex said looking confident "Alex, just make sure you come out of this alright." Hermione said, also worried "Don't worry, I will, but I don't think Malfoy knows what he just got himself into, so I think I'll have some fun with him, before ending the duel," Alex said, then spying Dumbledore heading toward the head table "I'll be back," Alex said, and got up to talk to him.  
  
Before Dumbledore got seated, Alex quickly spoke "Professor Dumbledore, I need a favor." Alex said "If I can, I will allow it" Dumbledore said, turning to Alex "Malfoy just challenged me to the first duel, so can we be the first duelists?" Alex asked hopefully. "It can be arrange, just please be careful. Crystal would not be pleased to hear you got hurt," Dumbledore said, as Alex nodded "You don't need to worry about me, but Malfoy might need some help when I'm done with him," Alex said grinning, as she left Dumbledore.  
  
Once dinner was over, Dumbledore banished the four house tables, and instantly conjured bleachers placed along the walls for the first through fourth years, and then conjured chairs for the rest of the years. "Please everyone, head to your new seating arrangements," Dumbledore called out, and the students left the benches they were on and went to the new seats. Then  
  
once it was clear, Dumbledore banished the benches, and conjured a large dueling area, right in the center of the great hall.  
  
Once the students had settled down, all of the professors came, who sat on the sidelines, watching everything, as Sirius and Remus, got on the dueling platform.  
  
Once on the platform, Sirius first spoke "We will be having five duels a day until we can decide who the lucky top ten students for each year are, the rules are simple, none of the unforgivable curses are allowed, this also includes permanent curses, anyone using them, will be expelled or sent to Azkaban, did I make myself clear?" Sirius said decisively, as everyone nodded "Good, now we have the first two duelists, would the lovely, beautiful, charming and very talented Alexandra Evans please come up?" Sirius said as he bowed to Alex, whom blushed at the statement, as she entered the dueling area, and once she was  
  
in place "Her opponent, is the dreadful, rude, incompetent-" Sirius was cut  
  
off, by Remus "Draco Malfoy please come up quickly before he can think of anything more to insult you with," Remus said, as a glaring Malfoy step onto the stage.  
  
Once Draco was in place, Sirius glared at him "You both know the rules, now  
  
shake hands, and head to your places," Sirius said, and both Alex and Draco  
  
went to each other and shook hands. "Lets make a wager Evans, if I win, you be my girlfriend," Draco said with a grin. "I will, if you agree to forget  
  
that stupid crush on me, if I win," Alex said, as Draco accepted it, and both turned to walk ten paces.  
  
The second Alex got to her place "Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled, but Alex quickly ducked, and spun around. "Incendio!" Alex yelled, but before the spell hit. "Protego!" Draco said, stopping the spell from hitting him.  
  
Once Draco stopped Alex's spell "You are good Evans, now try this, AVIS!" Draco shouted, and a hundred birds flew at and about Alex, almost blocking her view "Great got no choice, please let them think this was a spell!" With that thought, Alex called upon her fire element, and at the same time waved  
  
her wand, to make it appear as if she had cast a spell, that sent a column of fire around her, destroying the birds in her firestorm.  
  
As the column of fire finished off the birds, the top of it arched, and fell right on Draco, making him scream "Evans, what are-" Draco yelled, but was cut off, as the inferno engulfed him.  
  
On the sideline, Sirius and Remus only could watch, as the fire engulfed both Alex and Malfoy "What is Alex doing?" Remus asked uncertainly. "I wish I knew." Sirius said, just as the fire on Alex's side faded out, to reveal a bouncing pink ferret. "Hey look, Alex is a ferret!" A Slytheryn shouted and the Slytheryns started laughing, but it soon stopped, as the fire on Draco side also petered out, to reveal a grinning Alex, holding two wands. "How did she- No never mind, Alex is declared the winner!" Sirius shouted, and quickly went up to Alex "Alex, what did I tell you about transfiguring people?" Sirius said, in a warning  
  
tone. But Alex knew, he thought this was amusing. "Not to do it." Alex said truthfully "Well then let's go," Sirius said walking Alex off the stage.  
  
Once on the floor, Snape step up to Alex "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Snape said menacingly "Oh yeah I did, here can you give Malfoy this" Alex said, handing Draco wand to Snape" no not that, I want you to transfigure Draco back normal" Snape said callously "Do I have to?" Alex ask Sirius, "Sorry to say it, but you got to do it." Sirius said, as Alex nodded, and with a flick of her wand, Draco was back to normal "Evans, you'll pay for this humiliation!" Draco started "Quietus" Alex shouted, and Draco was voiceless "Evans attacking a student Detention-" Snape started, but was cut off "with Sirius for a week" Sirius said, looking to Snape" Alex attack a student during my class, not yours professor Snape." Sirius said, with authority, then turned to Alex "Alex I hereby place you in advance DADA, since the skills you have right now, you would probably take out all of your opponents, without any trouble, so please you have to sit this one out "Sirius said, with a grin" yes professor" Alex said, and went to the bleachers to sit.  
  
Also during the first week, thanks to petitions from all of Gryffindors, Snape's detention for the misfired curse on Draco, was overruled by Dumbledore. Snape was also forced to give the detention to Draco for shooting the curse. This of course didn't sit at all well with Snape, and he made the Gryffindors life in the classroom even more unbearable then usual.  
  
In the course of two weeks, ten students from fifth, sixth, and seventh years, were chosen, and to Alex's relief, Ron and Hermione was not only in advance DADA, they dueled in the finals, making them the top duelists next to her.  
  
Once the Dueling tournament ended, life at Hogwarts continued on as normal,  
  
but as the days passed, there was a change in Alex, a change that would erase all doubts about accepting a boyfriend, and within the first week of the next month, she finally made the decision, to ask a boy who she was started  
  
to like, to the dance on Halloween, but one fear was in her mind. Would he  
  
accept her, if he found out about out about her past? 


	10. Troubles

On Saturday, the third weekend in October, Alex was at Crystal's school, working on her fire element with Laura and Tina, but as she practiced making and controlling fire creatures, both friends new something was on Alex's mind, but waited till their training session was over, before talking to her.  
  
Several hours later, as Laura and Tina was enjoying a light lunch with Alex, Tina was the first to speak. "Hey Alex, did anything happening at Hogwarts?" She Asked. "Not much, but I might ask professor Crystal if I can miss next Saturday's training, to go to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione," Alex said, as the two friends nodded. "What about your dance in two weeks, have you found someone yet?" Laura asked, as Alex blushed, and looking embarrassed at something. "Laura I think she might have finally found someone." Tina said, jokingly. "No I didn't, and I haven't asked him yet." Alex quickly said, then regretting it. "Yep she did. Now spill, who is it?" Laura said, hoping for an answer. "I won't tell, till I ask him, and you two can't make me." Alex said, stubbornly, and luckily the two friends gave up. "Alright then, but you must tell us, when you do." Laura said, in defeat, then they went into what Alex was going to wear to the dance, and about Hogwarts.  
  
The days passed by quickly, and it was in the middle of the week, as Alex was sitting at the Gryffindors table during lunch asked Hermione "So who are you going to the dance with?" The answer she got was not at all surprising. "Ron. He finally got the courage to ask me, what about you?" Hermione asked. "I have gotten offers, from almost all the fifth through seventh year, male population, and even a few fourth years, who was hoping to go to the dance." Alex said, shaking her hand at numerous students she had said no to "I hope Malfoy has not asked you?" Ron asked as he sat closely to Hermione. "Actually he did a good number of time during this month, but I would never go out with him." Alex confirmed, then saw a student leaving the table and heading out of the great hall "Oh no, I forgot to get my book for transfiguration, I'll be back." Alex said, quickly, and got up, and left before her friends, could ask anything.  
  
Once in the hallway, Alex scanned the students mind, to see where he was going, then teleported, to meet him about halfway there.

Once Alex appeared, she started walking toward the student, and smiled as she saw him "Hi Alex," he said "Hi there, I was wondering if you are going to the dance?" Alex asked "Actually I might sit this one out, I have a test I need to study for," he said nervously. "But if you want, I need a date for the dance, would you like to be my dance partner" Alex asked hopefully, as the boys eyes went wide. "You are asking me? I thought you were going out with someone already," he asked looking shock, since Alex was asking him. "Actually no, I kept saying no to the others, since I was hoping to ask you, so please say yes." Alex said, as he quickly nodded. "Thanks, lets keep this a secret till the dance, alright?" Alex asked then kiss him on the cheek, and left, leaving a very shock boy.  
  
Once she was out of sight, Alex teleported near the great hall, and entered very happy, at what she just did, but unfortunately her happiness caught several professors attention. "What's up with Alex?" Remus asked Sirius "I don't know, but she acting like a one of my dates, when I ask her out during our school years," Sirius said, then realizing what he just said. "Remus do you suppose she just accepted a date?" Sirius asked fearfully. "Two to one, I'm afraid she did." Remus said. "Who ever he is, he is a dead wizard!" Sirius said, as he got up, as did Remus, to see what Sirius was going to do.  
  
Just as Alex got to her friends, both of her arms were grabbed by Sirius and Remus, and she was led away from the table. "Professors, what in Merlin's name is going on?" Alex asked, looking worried at Sirius then Remus. "We'll tell you, when we get to my office, Mrs. Evans." Sirius said icily, as they took Alex out of the great hall.  
  
As Alex was led out, all the students was watching the scene, as well as the other professors. "Professor Dumbledore, what is going on?" Mcgonagal ask a grinning Dumbledore. "It appears, Alexander just got a date for the dance, and Sirius is about to blow his top over it," Dumbledore said amusingly. "Upset why" Mcgonagal asked. "You see, Sirius was appointed as Alex's legal guardian, and he is now extremely protective of her." Dumbledore said, as Mcgonagal nodded now understanding why. "I feel very sorry for the guy who agreed to be her date, if Sirius is her guardian." Mcgonagal said amusedly, as she got back to her lunch, as well as Dumbledore.  
  
Once in Sirius office, Alex was place in a chair. "Well who is the doomed wizard, that accepted you to be his date?" Sirius asked unpleasantly, as he stood before Alex. "I don't know what you are talking about," Alex said stubbornly. "I don't think she'll talk." Remus said, from behind Alex. "Then I think we should torture her until she tell us, hold her Remus" Sirius said as Remus held Alex's shoulders. "What are you going to do? You can't hurt me, it is against the school rules!" Alex said getting more nervous with each passing second. "Oh don't worry, this won't leave any marks." Sirius informed her, as he stepped closer, with a grin.  
  
For a few minutes laughter was heard as Sirius tickled Alex's sides. "Tell me or this I'll keep up!" Sirius said to a laughing Alex. "I can't! Ha, ha, please stop! Ha, ha, I got classes in a few minutes! Ha, ha, ha! As do you two!" Alex tried to say, between laughs, but as tears started to come down down, Sirius stopped. "Now are you going to tell me?" Sirius asked. "Alright, but please professor Lupin, can you let me go." Alex asked breathing hard, while wiping her tears. "Sorry, was I holding too tightly?" Remus asked worried. "No, but I still not going to tell." Alex said mischievously, then teleported before her godfather could do anything.  
  
Once Alex was gone, "Great, I forgot she could do that!" Remus said apologetically. "That's alright, we can get her later," Sirius said. "Ah Sirius, do you really think we should do this? Since she seems to be more powerful then both of us put together." Remus said, now looking worried. "Oh no, I keep forgetting about that." Sirius said, now also worried. "I think we should stop teasing her about her date, or we might become her favorites to transfigure into ferrets or worse…" Remus warned, and they both shuddered. "I better keep that in mind, let head to class." Sirius suggested, and they left, now very worried about what Alex will give them as payback.  
  
In a unused classroom, Alex appeared, she was still breathing heavily, but smiled amusedly at Sirius way of getting her to talk. "If only it wasn't that time of the month, I might have stayed longer." Alex thought, since this was not one of the things she liked about being a girl, then headed to class.  
  
Days passed, and on the following Saturday, Alex was grinning at Sirius and Remus while she ate breakfast. Since the tickle torture, they seemed to be avoiding her and Alex knew why, but she decided to let their thoughts about her run wild for now.  
  
As Alex ate, her friends were talking about the trip to Hogsmeade. "Hey Alex, you are staying here for the Hogsmeade visit right?" Ron asked. "Yes, I'm also I will be here all day on Sunday." Alex informed them. "Alex, are you going to settle Professor Sirius and Lupin's fears of what you going to do to them?" Hermione asked. "Actually I might not need to, since I think they will try to apologize to me, when we leave for Hogsmeade." Alex informed them. "Come on then, let's get going." Ron said, as he finished eating, and started to leave, as well as the others.   
  
On the way to the entrance, Alex was called upon. "Alex a word please." Sirius said, as Alex stopped and turned to him. "Yes Professor?" Alex said, all trace of friendliness gone. "We are so sorry about what had happened, please forgive us, we wont try to ruin your date." Sirius said, sounding like he meant it. "I will think about it, oh and here is an example of what I can do to you, PARTI ANIMALI!" As Alex said that, she flicked her wand, and sent two yellow beams at both Sirius and Lupin, but nothing seemed to happen. "Shoot, I still can't do that spell. Oh well, apology accepted." Alex then hastily left trying to hide her grin, as she left with her friends.  
  
As Alex left, both Remus and Lupin looked to each other. "What spell do you suppose that was?" Remus asked. "I wish I knew. Come on, I need help with some corrections." Sirius said, and both turned to leave to their offices, they never noticed Alex and her friends laughing at their back sides, which now had a large dog tails that were sticking out, and wagging uncontrollable.  
  
As Alex and her friends walked to Hogsmeade. "How long do you suppose, till they notice their new body parts?" Ron asked, in between fits of laughter. "Probably till someone tells them, or when they try to sit down." Alex said, grinning as she remembered the sight of the tails." Alex, that was not nice of you, but did you have to make them wag that fast, since that would indicate that they were excited." Hermione said warningly, but was also grinning. "I know, come on, lets hurry, and get to Hogsmeade, there are some things I needed to buy." Alex said, and they continue on.  
  
As the entered Hogsmeade, they went straight to a jewelry shop, and browse threw the fine jewelry they had. "They cost a lot, I wont be able to buy anything," Ron said, looking them over. "Well we can." Alex said, her eyes still looking. "Hey, look at this phoenix pendent, this one looks like you Alex." Hermione whispered, pointing to a pendent that was two inches long. "Wow, you're right, excuse me, how much is the gold and red phoenix pendent?" Alex called to the sales clerk, that was sitting far from them. "Hmm, let me see…" He said, coming to Alex, and picked up the pendant. "It will be ten Galleons." The clerk said, as Alex nodded. "Can you set it on the side? I will decide before I leave to get it." Alex said, and the clerk nodded.  
  
After searching for a while, Hermione bought a gold heart shape pendant, and Alex decided to buy the phoenix, which she wore, as she left the store.

As the day wore on, Alex and her friends bought school supplies, to replace the ones they were running out of, and was heading to The Three Broomsticks Inn, when something happened. "Ouch!!" Alex called out in pain, as her hand went to her forehead. "Alex, what's wrong?" Both friends went to her. "I don't know." Alex said, as images of Death Eaters suddenly filled her head, and Voldemort yelling at them. "Alex!" Hermione called out, snapping Alex out of her dream, but as she removed her hand from her forehead, Alex heard a gasp from her friends. "Alex, your scar is back!" Ron said, as Alex now realized her hand had blood on it. "No it can't be." Alex said, as she took out her compact mirror, and looked at her forehead, and saw a newly made lightning bolt scar, then after a few seconds. "I can't get rid of it, why?" Alex said   
worriedly. "Alex, we should head back, and tell Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, as Alex tried to hide her scar behind some hair. "Yes we better leave now." Alex said, and Alex quickly teleported everyone to Hogwarts.  
  
Once they appeared, Alex was facing the door to Dumbledore's office, where she quickly knocked. "Come in." Dumbledore voice sounded, and Alex and her friends went in.  
  
Once Alex stepped into the office, "Alexandra Evans, get rid of this tail now!" came Sirius' angry voice. "And mine as well." Remus said, but Alex ignored them and headed towards Dumbledore, who seemed quite amused at the two professors problems. "Professor Dumbledore, I have got a real problem." Alex quickly raised the hair that covered her scar. "I was afraid this would happen, you can't get rid of it?" Dumbledore asked, as Alex shook her head. "It won't go away, why?" Alex asked worried, as she and her friends sat down.  
  
For a while no one spoke, till Dumbledore gave out a long sigh. "Alex, you said, when you were near Voldemort your scar hurts right?" Dumbledore asked, as Alex nodded. "It is because of a connection between him and you Alex, and since is Voldemort is getting stronger, the connection is strengthening, maybe to the point that he might know you are alive." Dumbledore gravely said. "Sir, that would mean, I won't be able to hide from him, and he will know about me." Alex said, now looking worried. "I'm afraid so Alex, I'm sorry." Dumbledore said, looking just as worried as Alex.  
  
There was silence, as everyone was not sure what to say to comfort Alex, Sirius and Remus, unsure what to do, each place a hand on Alex's should and gave her an assuring squeeze, Alex only nodded, as she sat still.  
  
After a long while, Dumbledore spoke. "Alex, I'm sorry to say this, but you must go back to Crystal's school, and stay there, till we can better protect you." Dumbledore said, looking very sorry. "Professor, you're sending me away?" Alex asked looking shocked. "Alex, Crystal's school has special wards, that can keep Voldemort from sensing you, we can place those same wards here, but it would take time, maybe a month, since we need to adjust the existing wards   
to accept the new ones." Dumbledore explained, and Alex sadly nodded accepting her exile. "What about the dance? I really wanted to go." Alex asked, as Sirius held back a cough. "You can come for the dance, but only for four hours, no more then that." Dumbledore warned, as Alex nodded. "I guess I should start packing." Alex sadly said, then started to get up. "Alex, please stay for dinner, I want to say bye to you before you leave." Dumbledore called to her, as her friends followed Alex out.  
  
Once Alex was gone. "Professor, we can't let Alex go." Sirius said looking Apprehensive. "It will be only for a month, I assure you, she will be accepted back, but I'm afraid, once Voldemort knows about her, we might have to publicly announce who she really is, so we must be prepared, not only from Voldemort and his followers, also from others, since when this secret is out, we will have a big mess on our hands." Dumbledore warned, as the professors nodded. "We will be prepared professor, we will never let anyone harm her," Sirius said, as Remus nodded. "I know I can count on you, you both better leave, I need to send out a letter." Dumbledore said, as the two friends prepared to leave.

It took less then an hour, for Alex to pack her trunk, and shrunk it to place it in her pocket, then spent the remaining time at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron, till Sirius and Remus arrived.  
  
As Sirius came up to Alex. "Alex, I know this will be hard on you, but it will be only a month," Sirius reassured her. "I know, and I'm sorry about your tail," Alex said, looking worried about it. "Oh this, I can live with it." Sirius said jokingly as he proudly showed it off. "Sirius, RIMUOVA   
INCANTESIMO." Alex called out, and both tails were removed. "Thank you Alex, I didn't share Sirius' thoughts about our new appendages." Remus said, glad to finally able to sit, they then talked about school, and probably what might happen, when Alex returned in a month, which Alex was not looking foreward to, but glad that she will be returning.  
  
By dinner that day, and as plan, Sirius and Remus held Alex and her friends back, till they was certain, that great hall was filled with all the students, and when they entered, Dumbledore stood up. "May I have your attention." He said, then stopped, as the students looked to Dumbledore. "I am afraid, we will loose a student for a month, for unforeseen circumstances Alexandra Evans will be heading back to her old school, but I assure you all she will be here for the dance on Halloween, then will be back in December, and hopefully for the remainder of this school year and the following years afterwards." Dumbledore then ending it with a raise of his goblet. "To Alexandra, may the days pass by quickly, so we can see you again here in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, as he raised the goblet to her, as did others, making Alex glad to know she would be welcome back, as she sat at the   
Gryffindor's table to have dinner.  
  
Once dinner was over, Alex was at the school entrance, with the Knight Bus waiting, while she was being hugged by all her friends, while saying their goodbye's, as did the professors, and lastly were Remus and Sirius, who hugged her the longest, then once they let Alex go Dumbledore step up. "Now Alex, be good now, and well see you again soon." Dumbledore said, then hugged her. "I will I promise," Alex said, and with a last goodbye, she stepped onto the bus, and waved, before the bus rode off and disappeared into the night.


	11. Halloween Ball

> * * *
> 
> On the knight bus, Alex was lying on one of the many beds, thinking of the past day. "Great, my worst fears will be reality, there is no way, Voldemort would simply kill me, if he gets his hands on me," She thought, then shook herself. "Maybe it would have been best if I was still a boy," she thought, but knew either way, Voldemort would still be after her, so she closed her eyes, hoping to forget her troubles, for a couple hours of sleep, before reaching her destination.  
  
What felt just a few minutes, Alex heard the bus driver. "Leaky Cauldron," he called out to her, and Alex got up. "Thanks," she said, as she got out of the bus, and into a darkened street. "I wish I had just teleported," she thought, but she knew catching the Knight Bus was just a cover, to hide her abilities. With that thought she teleported to Crystal's school.  
  
Once Alex appeared, she was standing in front of a darkened mansion. "Great, Laura and Tina are probably asleep," she thought. Then she entered the mansion, and headed to Crystal's office, since Crystal was probably waiting for her.  
  
At the door to the office, Alex was called in before she knocked, and was warmly greeted by Crystal. "I'm sorry Alex, that we had to cut your stay at Hogwarts short," Crystal said sounding sorry. "It is alright, but I'm more worried about my scar," Alex said, moving her bangs to the side, to reveal the lightning bolt scar. "I may have a temporary fix to hide it, and the wards around this school should stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from sensing you, but you might still be able to see visions, like you did in Hogsmeade," Crystal warned. "I should be fine with that, but can we finish this tomorrow?" Alex asked tiredly. "Yes, you better head off to bed, and come by right after breakfast, and just to let you know, your friends, Laura and Tina don't know about you returning early," Crystal warned, and Alex nodded, as she left for her room.   
  
The next morning, Alex was late for breakfast, as she sat down by Laura and Tina. "Alex!" They both said more than a little surprised. "What are you doing back?" Laura asked. "I got some He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named problems," Alex said, as they nodded in understanding. "So he knows about you?" Tina asked. "I really don't know, but my scar returned, and I'm back just a precaution, till new wards can be placed at Hogwarts." Alex said, as she started eating, then started telling her friends, about what just happened at Hogsmeade, till breakfast was over, and Alex left to meet Crystal in her office.  
  
Back in Crystal's office, Alex was talking to Crystal. "Alex, I think you might need to move up in your Elemental training, maybe to the point to get your elemental guardian." Crystal said, as Alex looked at her. "But I thought only Elemental masters could create guardians." Alex said sounding shocked. "Actually anyone can, it depends on how much training and power the person has, but from what I heard from your professors, you should have no trouble creating one, so I think you should try training as soon as possible." Crystal said, as Alex nodded. "Then I'll do it," Alex said, as Crystal smiled. "Then we will start at the beginning of November, for now I want you to study how to create Elemental Guardians, and I think that should do it for now, and also don't forget you need to get ready by seven, for your dance tomorrow." Crystal said, as Alex got up. "Thanks I won't forget, I should be going then, see you later," with that said, Alex left, and heading towards the library, to get the necessary books, she needed.   
  
The books about summoning one's Elemental Guardian, was very complicated, and in two hours of studying them, Alex along with Laura and Tina, wasn't sure if she could do this. "This is too complicated for me, no wonder you need to be a experienced Elemental to be able to create your guardian," Tina said, as she quickly scanned a book. "But still, this book says, Elemental Guardians, are similar to our Elemental creatures we been creating, the only difference, is that the Elemental Guardians has free will, unlike the Elemental creatures whom we have to control," Laura informed. "I know this wont be easy, but I would like a Guardian, to watch over me, it will be a big help against Voldemort," Alex said to remind herself why she doing this, since she was having doubts about able to creating one.  
  
A day later, and after returning to her classes in the Elemental school, Alex was allowed to leave early during her last class, so she was able to get ready for the dance. In three hours she realized why girls get ready earlier then expected, since she had to wash up, put on makeup, braid her hair and find things to add to her dress robes, and if it wasn't for Laura and Tina, who came in her room to help, Alex would never have been able to leave on time.  
  
Once Alex was ready, she left with Laura and Tina, to head to Crystal's office, for last minute talks, and once seated. "Alex, have a good time, but I need to warn you, Dumbledore's spies say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thinks that Harry is alive, but has no idea about you Alex, so please be careful." Crystal said looking worried. "I will professor, I'll just keep scanning for dark activity, while I'm there." Alex said to assure Crystal, then with a sigh. "I know you will, and you are nicely done, does this mean you have a date for the dance?" Crystal asked knowingly. "Yeah Alex, did you ask him yet?" Laura asked "I-" Alex started, but quickly got up. "I should be going see you later," Alex quickly said, and teleported.  
  
Once Alex was gone, Tina turned to Crystal. "Professor, does she have a date?" Tina asked hoping Crystal would know. "Sorry Tina, I can't give out any information my mind Element picked up, you both will learn when Alex come back in four hours," Crystal warned, as Tina nodded. "Do you think, You-Know-Who might come after Alex, if he finds out about her?" Laura asked, looking worried about Alex. "I'm afraid he will, but I trust Alex, she won't go down without one heck of a fight," Crystal said, lost in thought, and then looked to the girls. "You have work to finish, why not go and do it, while waiting for Alex?" Crystal suggested, as the girls nodded, and left.  
  
As planned, Alex appeared near the Gryffindor's portrait, and went up to it. "Potter, Harry." Alex said, since it was the password, and the Fat Lady bowed, and opened, to reveal the common room.  
  
Once inside, Alex spotted her date. "Alex, glad to see you, I was worried, you weren't coming," he said shyly, as he came up to her. "Why wouldn't I?" Alex said smiling. "Ah, here I picked this up for you." He gave Alex a bouquet of fresh pick flowers. "Thanks, we better leave now, I don't want to miss anything," Alex said, and since this was a custom ball, Alex put on her head piece of a phoenix, and her partner, had one of a fox, and once they were ready, they left the common room.  
  
On the way to the great Hall, the couple passed a number of students, walking about, mostly they were first through fourth years, since only fifth through seventh years was allowed in the dance.   
  
As Alex and her partner got to the great hall, they came across a line of couples at the door. "What's going on?" Alex asked. "I think couples are being announced, before entering," her partner said, as Alex groaned. "Great, I was hoping to go in, without being noticed," she said, as they got into the line.  
  
After about five minutes of waiting, Alex and her partner were almost to the door, when they heard a couple's name, that almost made them loose their lunch. "Mr. Vincent Crabbe, and Mr. Gregory Goyle," the announcer said, after a few minutes of silence. "I wonder if they had no dates," Alex said, as her partner shrugged, looking as shocked, as Alex.  
  
In a few minutes, Alex was finally at the door, to find Snape, as the Announcer. " Mrs. Evans, this is a surprise," He said, very unpleasantly, then turn into the great hall. "Now we have Ms. Alexandra Evans, and Mr. Neville Longbottom," he called out, and they went hand in hand, as everyone in the room, looked towards her. "Mrs. Evans, I'm glad you could make it." Dumbledore called out, as Alex nodded, as they went in, to be with their friends.  
  
Inside, the great hall, had changed incredibly, instead of four long tables there were a lot of tables with four seats each, and the usual staff table at the front of the room, there were also huge carved pumpkins, and flying bats that flew about a moonlit sky.  
  
Once they were seated. "Hi Alex, how is your school?" Ron asked, he was wearing a fox head piece. "It is alright, but I can't wait to get back here," Alex said. "Alex, why are you leaving for a month? I was afraid, you wasn't coming to the ball," Neville asked. "Just something personal Neville, I don't want to talk about it yet," Alex said, hoping not to go into it yet. "Neville, are you two a couple?" Hermione who was wearing a hawks head piece asked to change the subject, both Alex and Neville blushed. "Ah, I don't know-" Neville stuttered. "We could be if you wanted us to," Alex said shyly. "But please don't decide, until I tell you something later OK?" Alex suggested, but the conversation was interrupted when Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
Once the students quieted down, Dumbledore stood up, wearing a phoenix head piece similar to Alex's. "Welcome to the first of hopefully many Halloween Balls. I also want to welcome back Alexandra Evans, I am glad you could make it to the ball." Dumbledore said, bowing to her, as did Alex. "Now without any further interruptions, lets eat." Dumbledore finished, and food appeared, on every empty plate.   
  
In an hour, after everyone had eaten, conversation was heard, as Alex's other friends stopped by her table for a chat, and congratulated Neville, for being Alex's dance partner, but soon Dumbledore again stood up. "Please everyone, stand up, so I can move the tables to the side for our dance." Once Dumbledore said that, all the students stood up, and once they did, both the tables and chairs, disappeared, and appeared at the sides, near the walls, and once the tables appeared, the students went to get themselves seated.  
  
Once everyone got themselves settle, Dumbledore again spoke. "Now we have a treat, I have hired the Weird Sisters, for the ball, and to start it off, would Alexandra Evans, and her partner Neville Longbottom, please come up for the first dance." Dumbledore said pleasantly, to Alex's utter horror. "Us?" she squeaked, as Neville nervously got up. "Shall we?" he asked, Alex sighed, as she got up, and walked with Neville to the center of the dance floor, and the Weird Sisters played a slow song.  
  
As Alex and Neville dance, they seem to move perfectly in each other arms, and for a while seemed to be lost in each other eyes until. "Alex, do you think maybe we can be a couple?" Neville ask as he blushed. "Neville, I would love that, but before we do, you need to know something about me, so can you wait until I tell you, before deciding?" Alex asked looking worried about what he would say. "It's alright, I can wait." Neville said, and they continued dancing till the end of the song.  
  
For the next couple hours, Alex had danced with many of the boys, and had greatly enjoyed herself, during that time, as for Neville, he too enjoyed himself, and had a number of dances with Alex, and seem happy, to be   
around Alex.  
  
At the same time, Hermione and Ron were resting after a dance. "Do you think, Alex and Neville will be a couple?" Hermione ask, while watching the two dance perfectly. "They seem perfect for each other, who knows," Ron said, but froze as he spotted Draco coming up to Alex. "Great, he's going to ruin the day," Ron said but decided to stay seated, since he knew as well as Hermione, that Alex could handle herself quite well.   
  
The song just ended, as Alex let go of Neville, and was about to leave, when a hand on Alex's should stopped her. "Alex, may I have the next dance?" said a very undesired voice. "Sorry, but I am tired, and you should know I will never dance with you." Alex said shrugging his hand away, then she left with Neville. 'Evans' Draco called out, and Alex turned to him" my master will reward my family, for handing you over.' Draco said to her, and without warning, Alex felt her belly being tug, and everything went dark.  
  
Before Alex disappeared, Dumbledore and others sprung into action, when Alex yelled at Draco, but was it too late, Alex disappeared as well as Draco, to who knows where.  
  
Once Alex was gone, Dumbledore step up to where she last was. "I can't pick up where the portkey took her." Dumbledore said looking worriedly, waving his wand at the spot. "There are no traces of magic, accept for Alex and Draco, so I can't tell you who else is responsible." Flitwick said also worried. "Professor, what will happen to Alex?" Neville ask, sounding scared for her, as Ron and Hermione and many others quickly went up to Dumbledore. "I will do all in my power to return Alex to safety, please everyone, head to your common rooms, I will inform you all, when Alex is found." Dumbledore said gravely, as the students, slowly left.  
  
Once in their common room, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville sat together, they couldn't believe that Alex was captured by Voldemort, right under the professors noses. "Alex had feared something like this would happen to her." Hermione suddenly said. "She will be alright Hermione, she is probably the strongest witch in Hogwarts." Ron said, but it was more to assure himself then others around him. "Ron's right, she will come out of this, remember what she been doing to Draco, I bet you, Draco spending his time now as a Ferret," Ginny said, trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood, but knew it was pointless. "I'm heading to bed." Hermione said, leaving with tears in her eyes, as well as Ginny.  
  
As the girls left, Neville turn to Ron. "Do you think, Alex will come through Alright." He asked looking worried. "I'm sure she will, remember-" Ron quickly stopped himself, since he almost told Neville about Alex, when she was Harry. "Yeah I know, she can beat up Malfoy without any problem so she might be able to handle herself." Neville said, since he didn't know what Ron was implying. "Yes you are right, and with Dumbledore and the others looking for her, we will see Alex again." Ron said, sounding like it would happen, then gave out a yawn. "Lets head to bed, we probably wont get any news tonight." Ron said, as Neville reluctantly followed behind.  
  
In his office, Dumbledore gave out a worried sigh, before throwing powder in the fire place. "Professor Crystal!" he called into the flames, and she appeared. "Professor Dumbledore I was about to call you. Why can't I sense Alex anywhere in Hogwarts?" She asked worried. "Crystal, she was portkeyed away, I sent out wizards to find her, but I am not sure where to look." Dumbledore gravely said. "I will also send out my best Elementals, hopefully working together, we'll find her." Crystal informed him, and her head disappeared, as Dumbledore sat down. "Alexandra, please be alright" Dumbledore whispered, as he collapsed in his chair.


	12. escape

As Alex appeared she heard. "Crucio!" Someone called out, and she was hit with immense pain, that sent her to the ground screaming, as a mad laughter was heard.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity forever a voice was heard. "Now young Malfoy, see how the weakling fell so quickly?" Voldemort said, as he released Alex. "YOU, what do you want with me?!" Alex weakly yelled while feeling pain in her scar. "Alexandra Evans is your name am I not correct?" Voldemort hissed, as Alex nodded. "I know you are lying, since your scar betrayed you, Harry Potter!" Voldemort said with anger in his voice. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled and again Alex screamed as the pain hit her.  
  
The curse was again let go, and Alex was too weak to attempt to teleport. "Now young Malfoy, we shall wait till his Polyjuice potion wares off, and then I can see Harry Potter before I torture him again, come. There is no where he can go, and I have plans to commit." Voldemort said, but as he started to leave. "Master, can I stay and have some fun?" Draco asked, as he eyed the fallen Alex. "Malfoy, you know she is actually a boy right?" Voldemort asked with amusement in his voice, as Draco nodded. "I just want to practice torturing him, to get my revenge for this year." Draco said, smiling at the thought. "Alright, but don't kill him, and I want him sane, when I come back OK?" Voldemort warned, and left, as Draco removed his wand.  
  
Once Voldemort had cleared the room, Alex felt her head clear up, she quickly rolled to the side, as Draco shouted. "Crucio!" And needless to say he missed. "Why you, take that!" Draco said, and shot another curse, but luckily Alex used her Mind Element to created a psychic shield, that stops all magic. "Malfoy, you'll pay for kidnapping me!" Alex yelled, and sent a psycho-kinetic blast at Draco and he was sent flying across the room and landed hard onto the floor.  
  
After landed, Draco painfully tried to get up. "Harry you-" Draco started, but was cut off, when a large lioness flipped him over and placed a paw on his stomach. She let out a mighty roar and Draco's eyes would have gone wide, but he had already fainted at the sight of Alex.  
  
With Draco out of the picture, Alex returned to normal, and sat on the floor, she was too sour to try anything else. "Great, I can't do anything since I still feel the affects of the Cruciatus curse." Alex painfully thought, then tried to get up. "Ouch." She said, as she used a chair to stand. "Alright that wasn't a good idea!" she said, as she sat down, and hoped Voldemort did not come in anytime soon.  
  
As Alex sat for five minutes, she notice she was in what appeared to be a cellar, and the only way out, was the door Voldemort left. "Great the only way out is to teleport!" Alex thought. Thinking she had enough time to rest, and seeing Draco stirring, Alex returned to being a lioness, went up to Draco, place a paw on him, she teleported.  
  
In Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore had assembled all of the professors, and Order members, to brief on what was happening, when a large lioness appeared, pinning Draco to the ground. "Everyone wait!" Dumbledore called out, after seeing wands being drawn. "She is a animagus." Dumbledore said, then went up to Alex. "Alex return to being yourself." Dumbledore said kindly, and in a second, as the lioness fell to the ground, Alex was back, but had passed out on the ground.  
  
Once Alex appeared, Dumbledore went to her. "She was hit with the Cruciatus curse, we have got to get her to the hospital wing!" He said as he levitated Alex. "Moody, take care of Draco, just secure him for now, I want to talk to him later." He said in a very icy tone, as Moody nodded. Dumbledore left with the others.  
  
Once in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey looked Alex over. "She is hurt badly, if her torture continued on, she might not have had a mind left," she said, gravely, "But she should be fine in two days." she continued before heading to the office, since she did all she could for now.  
  
Once Madame Promfrey left. "Professor Dumbledore can you explain how Alex is an animagus, when she told me herself, can't be one?" Mcgonagoll asked, as she sat near Alex. "Sorry can't tell you yet, but once Alex is awake and rested, we will tell all, since I doubt a secret we been hiding, will be a secret for too long." Dumbledore said with a long sigh.  
  
A day later, Alex was stirring, and she knew she was in the hospital wing. "Alex, please wake up." Ron's voice was heard. "Ron, she must be to tired to try to get up!" Hermione said, with concern. "Is she up yet?" asked Promfrey voice, from her office. "No ma'am, she just moving slightly." Hermione called back, but that was all Alex heard, since fatigue took over.  
  
When Alex gained consciousness, she was able to open her eyes, she was still weak, but now can look around. "Great not a good time to wake-up," she thought, since it appeared to be in the middle of the night. "Alex how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked sounding worried. "I'm just tired sir, what time is it?" Alex asked. "Just pass ten, I was about to leave to get Snape for guard duty, when you awoke," Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape is guarding me?" Alex asked sounding shocked. "Yes he is, you been on constant watch, since we learn Voldemort was after you." Dumbledore said, as Alex nodded. "Voldemort doesn't know that I'm a girl, he thought I was disguised as one" Alex informed him. "I know, professor Snape had informed me about your encounter, but I should warn you, I am going to reveal who you are, we got no choice now." Dumbledore said, as Alex nodded. "Can I tell Neville first?" Alex asked. "You may, I will send him in the morning, and later at lunch I will inform the professors, and at dinner the rest of the school, then the Ministry." Dumbledore stopped as a door opened. "Madame Pomfrey, Alex is awake." Dumbledore quickly called to her, and she came in. "Alex, I will see you again tomorrow morning, good night," Dumbledore said. As he left, Pomfrey quickly check Alex over, and gave her potions, to help with her recovery, then Alex went to sleep.  
  
Early the next morning, Alex awoke to see Sirius asleep on a chair beside her. "Some guard!" Alex said amused. "He is not the one guarding you." Said an uncouth voice. "Professor Snape?" Alex weakly called out. "Calm down, Mrs. Evans, you are still weak from the day before." Snape said, in an almost concerned voice. "How long are you here for?" Alex asked. "Till breakfast is over, then Tonks, an Auror who is working for Dumbledore will come in." Snape said as Alex nodded. "I will get our breakfast, if you are hungry." Snape suggested. "Yes please, I'm starving." Alex said, then Snape left.  
  
The second Snape left the room, the door to the hallway opened, and a nervous Neville entered. "Alex are you awake?" he asked. "Yes, please come here," Alex said, as Neville went to her bed, and sat on a chair. "Alex I was so worried, when you disappeared with Malfoy," he said, with concern in his voice. "I'm alright, just tired, hopefully by this afternoon I will be released," Alex said assuredly, then both was quite.  
  
For a while no one spoke until, "Neville there is something you should know, please don't get mad at me." Alex said, hoping Neville would take the news well. "Alex, what's wrong?" Neville asked. "Neville, when I was born, professor Dumbledore did something to me, to hide me from Voldemort, he-" Alex stopped unsure whether to continue. "What did professor Dumbledore do?" Neville asked looking concerned. "He turned me into a boy, but unfortunately it didn't help, since he came after my parents." Alex again stopped. "You use to be a boy?" Neville asked. "I was born a girl, but for the past fifteen years I was a boy, I never knew till this summer." Alex confirmed.  
  
For a while Neville didn't speak till. "This summer, wait a minute you are not telling you are Harry Potter?" Neville asked looking shocked. "Yes I was him, but not anymore I am now a girl, my real name is Alexandra Potter." Alex said, looking worried. "Alex, I don't care that you use to be Harry, since I met the new you, I liked you, so can I still be your boyfriend?" Neville ask hopefully. "Yes, I was hoping you would say yes," Alex said, smiling, and gave him a hug.  
  
After a while, a voice interrupted them. "Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you head to breakfast, if you want to eat, before classes start, " Snape said, in a very unnerving manner, as Neville quickly let Alex go. "I'll see you at lunch." Neville said quickly and left, as Snape handed Alex a tray of food. "I hope it is to your liking, since I won't be getting anything else for you," Snape said in a cold tone. "It is fine, and thanks," Alex said, as she started eating.  
  
For some time neither spoke till Snape broke the silence. "So Harry Potter, you look well for a dead guy," Snape said, in a frosty tone. "I am not Harry anymore, I am Alexandra!" Alex said. "I know, I heard what you told Longbottom, and will probably learn more at lunch," Snape said, just as a young woman entered. "Alex I want you to meet Nymphadora Tonks," Snape said grinning, as Nymphadora glared. "How many times do I have to tell you call me Tonks, and not by that other name?" Tonks said irately. "Alright then Nymphadora, I will be going and see you later Ms. Evans," Snape said, and left before Tonks could say anything.  
  
Being with Tonks for the next half hour was fun, both were shape-shifting their hair style, trying to best each other, and luckily neither succeeded. But unfortunately Madame Pomfrey spoiled their fun. "Mrs. Evans, stop that at once!" Madame Pomfrey called out, as she came up to Alex. "In your weakened state, you shouldn't do magic!" Madame Pomfrey scolded. "But Madam Pomfrey, it is not magic, it's something I can do naturally," Alex tried to inform her, but Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "I don't care, I don't want you doing anything to exert yourself, or you be staying another day, do I make myself clear?" Pomfrey said quit sternly, as Alex nodded. "Good now stay still while I check you over," Pomfrey said, as she took out her wand, and muttered something. "Good your are almost as good as new, now no more hair changing," she warned, then left.  
  
Once Madame Pomfrey left, Alex and Tonks just talked, and soon Sirius awoke looking as tired as Alex. "Alex, I have been so worried about you," he said, as he hugged Alex. "I'm alright, just a bit tired," Alex said, assuringly, as Sirius let her go. " Sirius why not go and get some breakfast, I wont go anywhere," Alex said, since she sensed that Sirius had not eaten since her disappearance. "Yeah Sirius, you need to eat," Tonks said, as Sirius reluctantly got up. "I will be fast, and don't do anything while I'm gone," Sirius warned. "Sirius, I am too tired to walk about, now go, or I'll see about turning you into a ferret or something!" with that said, Sirius gave a terrifying look, and quickly left.  
  
After some time, Dumbledore entered the room. "Alex, during lunch the professors will be arriving, and we will talk about your secret," Dumbledore said, as he sat down. "Professor, how do you think they will react to this?" Alex asked looking towards Dumbledore. "I will most likely take the brunt of their anger, but I'm sure they will understand what you went through," Dumbledore said assuring her. "But have you told anyone about you?" Dumbledore continued. "Snape heard me talking to Neville, so he knows, and Hagrid knew from the first day of school," Alex informed him. "I'm surprised, I didn't anything hear from Hagrid all this time, but lets see about what we should be telling the professors shall we?" Dumbledore said, and they all spent the part of the morning working on what they would say, and Madame Pomfrey had Alex rest before the meeting.  
  
Sometime before lunch, Alex was awoken as the professors entered, she was still tired, but not as much as this morning. "Alex will you be alright?" Tonks asked, still sitting by her. "Yes I think so," Alex said trying to sit up, with the help of Tonks. Once she sat up, the professors, greeted her cordially.  
  
Once all the professors had entered, Dumbledore stepped in. "Good, you all are here, please sit, and we will get started." Dumbledore said as he sat near Alex, he took her hand. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. "Yes, let get this over with." Alex said, looking determined, as Dumbledore nodded, and looked to the professors.  
  
Once the professors got settled in, Dumbledore spoke up. "I think I should start at the beginning." Dumbledore started, getting everyone's attention. "Fifteen years ago, a prophecy was made, it prophesized that a girl would be born as the seventh month dies, and would have a power the dark lord knows not and either can't live while the other survive," Dumbledore stopped as gasps were heard. "I had surmised that this girl was Alexandra, since other parts of the prophecy pointed to her parents, since it said that the parents had defied the dark lord three times," Dumbledore stopped as Mcgonagal spoke up. "Are you really sure about this?" she asked. "I'm sure, since another part said, that the dark lord will mark her as his equal," Dumbledore said. "But how did he mark her?" Mcgonagal asked again. "Alex would you show them please?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, and she moved her bangs to reveal the lightning bolt scar.  
  
For a while no one spoke till. "That is the same as Harry's but how?" Flictwick asked, looking as stunned as the others. "When the prophecy was told to Voldemort by one of his spies, had heard only the beginning of it, and I knew Voldemort will be after the girl, so I searched for possible parents, and only found one: the Potters, they had given birth to a girl, on July 31 1980 just days after the prophecy," once Dumbledore said that, there was a look of disbelief, but Dumbledore continued. "I went to the Potters, and told them about the prophecy, at first they weren't sure, but when they heard that Voldemort would be after the girl, they knew they had no choice, and allowed me to both transfigure their daughter, and alter her personality, to that of a boy." Dumbledore stopped as the professors took what he said in.  
  
In a while no one spoke, till Mcgonagal spoke up. "Are you telling us, that Harry is really Alexandra?" She asked looking unsure. "That is what I am telling you," Dumbledore said. They went into what had happen that summer, when Harry was attacked, and how he came to Crystal's school, and the abilities Alex learned, and when he was done, everyone was silent.  
  
Since no one said anything, Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort knows, Alex is Harry, and because of that, I will be making this public, so I need your help to look after Alex, since I'm sure we will have a mess on our hands, when word comes out about Alex." Dumbldore said, as the professors nodded. "We will do everything in our power to help Alex." Mcgonagal said, as did the others. "Thanks, I knew I could count on you all, I will be telling the entire student body at dinner, so please be prepared by then." Dumbledore said, and the meeting was soon over, then the professors had a late lunch, in the hospital wing to give their support, and talk about how is Alex coping with her new look, till lunch was over, and they left for their classes.  
  
Up to dinner that same day, Alex spent the hours asleep, with Sirius and Tonks by her side, but was unfortunately awaken from a peaceful sleep, to get ready for both dinner and to tell the students, who she was.  
  
At dinner, Alex arrived late with Sirius and Tonks at her side, Alex was nervous, as he got to the doors of the great hall. "It will be fine Alex," Tonks said. "And if its not, you could easily turn them into ferrets or other things," Sirius joked. "Yeah, and get detention from you Sirius, you'll like that wont you?" Alex said, just as Tonks opened the door, and they went in.  
  
The great hall was noisy, and no one noticed the new arrivals, till Dumbledore stood up. "May I have your attention?" Dumbledore called out, and all eyes were on him. "What I am about to tell you, concerns two students, the former student Harry Potter, and the new arrival Alexandra Evans, and a little known prophecy, that concerns both students." Dumbledore stopped, to look at Alex whom was still standing and waiting, she nodded for him to continue. "Fifteen years ago, the prophecy dictated, that a girl will be born at the end of July, will be our only hope in stopping Voldemort, it also gave out enough information, to lead me to the birth of Alexandra, in which with the parents approval, I help hide her true identity, since I knew Voldemort would be after the girl." He stopped to get a drink. "I hid her, by transfiguring her into a boy, a form in which she lived as one for the last fifteen years, and this boy was name Harry Potter," once Dumbledore said it, there was gasps, then heads was turn to see Alex, whom was now nervous. "Please everyone, Alex never knew she was a girl, so please, treat her as the way you were doing when she first arrived," for a while no one moved till surprising Cho from Ravenclaw, whom before never attempted to befriend Alex, stood up, and went to Alex. "I'm glad to see you back, and if you need any tips, I will be glad to help," she said, smiling, and thanks to that, everyone excluding the Slytheryns welcomed Alex back to Hogwarts. 


	13. To the Ministry

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

The next morning after revealing herself to the wizarding world, Alex was in Dumbledore's office, to talk about Draco, and Alex was not looking forward to it.  
  
As Alex sat, Dumbledore looked to her. "Alex, there will be a trial this evening, for Draco's sentencing, he is most likely going be sent to Azkaban, for your kidnapping, and joining Voldemort." Dumbledore said sadly. "Will I have to be there?" Alex asked. "I'm afraid so, you need to tell the court what had happened, don't worry I will be there, and will support your claims," Dumbledore assured her, as Alex nodded. "When do we leave?" Alex asked. "Be here by noon, and we will leave then." Dumbledore said, then they went into what had happened to Alex, and once Dumbledore had gotten the full story, he dismissed Alex, after making sure she remembered when to come by.  
  
A couple hours later, Alex was in her room, at Crystal's school, to get ready for her court appearance, when there was knock on the door. "Come in professor Crystal," Alex called out, as she picked up a nice green dress robes, Crystal came in. "Good choice," Crystal said, coming up to Alex. "Thanks, but I wish I didn't need to go, I have this feeling that something is going to happen," Alex said, looking unsure. "Is it a strong feeling?" Crystal asked, as Alex nodded. "Could be another power from your mind element, which means you are a Seer, but not that powerful, since you only can sense the future," Crystal said. "Great a Seer, I never was good in Divination," Alex said in despair. "Alex, it is a natural gift, that no one can teach," Crystal informed her, as Alex nodded in defeat.  
  
For a while no one spoke, then Alex eyes suddenly glazed over for a second, then she closed her eyes, and Crystal knew something had happened. "Alex?" Crystal called to her. "Professor, you need to find any information on the veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. I'm afraid something will happen there, concerning Laura, Tina and myself." Alex suddenly said. "But they are not going are they?" Crystal asked. "I saw the future Crystal, and they were with me, I need to ask them to come with me, or something bad will happen if they don't. I don't know why, but they must be with me." Alex pleaded, hoping Crystal would OK it. "Alright go ahead and get ready, I will inform them," Crystal said, as she started to leave. "Thanks, and I will be careful," Alex said, as the door closed, Alex got ready.  
  
Five minutes before noon, Dumbledore was surprised to see Alex was not alone. "Alex who are your friends?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly. "This is Tina an Earth Elemental, and Laura an Ice elemental," Alex said, introducing her friends. "Glad to meet you, I take it you both are coming to the hearing?" Dumbledore asked, as they nodded. "Then we better get going," Dumbledore said, then turn to Alex. "You may scan my mind for our destination," he said, as Alex nodded. "I got it, alright let hold hands." Alex said, after a second of silence, and they were gone.  
  
Once they appeared, they were in front of a large fountain, with statues of magical creatures in the center. "Wow, they look so life-like," Tina said. "Yes it is well made, but come, we have some things to do before the hearing," Dumbledore said, and led the girls away from the fountain, and into a busy room, filled with wizards walking about.  
  
Close by the fountain, was a both with an elderly wizard sitting, looked up as Dumbledore came to him. "Yes, may I help you?" He asked. "Yes, we are here for Draco Malfoy's hearing," Dumbledore said, as the wizard nodded. "Can I have your wands please?" The wizard said, and Dumbledore handed his, and gestured the girls to do the same, and once the wizard got all wands. "I will be holding your wands for now, sorry new rules for court appearance." The wizard said, as Dumbledore looked uncertain but nodded. "Come girls, we need to head to the elevators," Dumbledore said, then led the girls to the elevators.   
  
As Alex was heading to the elevator she knew something was going to happen, and before she knew why, she turn to see Fudge heading their way. "Headmaster Dumbledore, good of you to come by." He said pleasantly, beside him was Lucius Malfoy, whom was grinning at Alex. "Minister Fudge, Lucius, good evening to both of you," Dumbledore said, but Alex knew he did not like this encounter. "And who is your students, if I may ask?" Fudge asked. "This is Laura and Tina, they are friends of Alexandra Potter," Dumbledore said introducing the girls. "Ah, yes I was surprised that Harry Potter was a girl, come we better head to the courtroom." Fudge said, as he led them to the elevators.  
  
Once the elevator stopped, Alex and her friends were startled to see a number of Aurors pointing their wands at Alex. "Minister Fudge what is the meaning of this?!" Dumbledore asked, with no small amount of barely contained rage. "Alexandra Potter is under arrest for the murder of both Cedric Diggory, and of her relatives, conspiracy against the Ministry, the kidnapping of Draco Malfoy and the lies of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning," Fudge said, as he looked angrily at Alex. "Men seize her!" he finally said, and before Alex or the others could do anything, a very shocked Alex was grabbed and dragged away. "Her trial will be in an hour, I am sure you wont have time gather anything to defend her with," Fudge said, and left.   
  
After a few seconds, no one spoke till. "We have got to do something!" Laura said. "It would be best if we wait till the trial. Tina, Laura, I know Crystal must have given you both emergency port keys, to return to the school," both girls nodded. "Then get professor Crystal, and tell her what is happening. Go!" they both grabbed their necklaces and were gone.  
  
While Dumbledore was waiting, Alex was taken to a darkened circular courtroom, which resembled the one she saw in Dumbledore's pensive a year ago, accept for one difference. It had an archway in the center, and Alex quickly recognized it from her vision. "Welcome Potter." Lucius Malfoy said, coming up to her. "What do you want with me?" Alex asked, looking frightened, at what she felt from Lucius. "Do you know what that is?" Lucius asked ignoring Alex, while pointing to the archway, as Alex shook her head. "It is called the Veil of Death, we used it to execute our prisoners a long time ago, luckily it has not been use for quite a while, until now." He said then gesture the others to bring Alex closer to the Veil.  
  
As Alex was taken to the Veil, someone else was brought in. "Lucius what is going on?" Fudge asked, as he was dragged in by two Aurors. "Oh nothing much, I'm just helping to over throw the Ministry. You know you really should have listened to Potter here, since everything she said was true," Lucius said, as Fudge's eyes went wide. "No it can't be, you are joking." Fudge said, trying to dismiss it, but Lucius waved his wand. "Finite Incantatum!" He yelled, and all the Aurors robes turned into Death Eater robes. "You see, the Dark Lord will win this time, and all thanks to you," he said, and smiled as he turn to Alex. "Throw her-" he started, but was cut off. "Expelliarmus!" "Stupefy!" said a number of people taking out a small number of Death Eaters.  
  
As the spells were cast, Lucius quickly ducked out of the way, as Alex while still being held turned to see Dumbledore and others coming in. "Alex!" Dumbledore called out, as spells were being cast, but Alex knew they would never make it, as the Death Eaters took her closer to the Veil. "Throw her in, and lets get out of here!!" Lucius said, as the two Death Eaters complied, and threw Alex in, to the horror of Dumbledore and others rushing to try to stop them, but it was too late, as Alex disappeared into the Veil, and the surviving Death Eaters apparated away.  
  
Once the room was clear, Sirius went to the Veil. "NO! NO! NO!" He called out, but Dumbledore grabbed him. "It's too late, she is gone," Dumbledore said sadly. "We couldn't have, she must be alive," Sirius said, as Remus came up to him. "I'm sorry Sirius." Remus said, as they hugged each other knowing the truth.  
  
As Remus and Sirius comforted each other, others while saddened at the lose, were rounding up the Death Eaters, when Crystal came in. "Professor Dumbledore a word please," she said, as Dumbledore left the room with her.  
  
Once alone. "Please Crystal, tell me you save Alex like last time," Dumbledore   
  
said hopefully. "I'm sorry, we can't this time, but there is something you should know. Alex knew something would happen, she may have been prepared for this." Crystal said. "What, but how?" Dumbledore asked. "She spent the last hours with her friends, and she told them not to worry, so I know she must have known what was going to happen." Crystal assured him, but there was a note of worry. "Then, let us hope she will return to us soon, I better inform everyone close to her." Dumbledore said sighing, as he left. "Please come home soon Alex," Crystal said, as she looked to the Veil of Death from the doorway.


	14. St Brutus

A/N;This may sound like a new story, but it aint, Alex will appear in it. Also I don't own Harry potter or its characters.

A boy of eleven was asleep in a cupboard, when he was awakened by a loud voice. "BOY GET UP NOW!" Someone yelled. "Great, first day of a new school," he thought as he gathered his clothes. "BOY GET OUT NOW!" The voice yelled, and the boy quickly went to the door, and once it was opened, he saw his uncle Vernon, standing before him. "Finally hurry up and get dressed, we are heading to St. Brutus, in a hour," he said angrily, to the boys face, and the boy quickly went upstairs, showered, and changed into over sized clothing.  
  
Once dress, the boy looked into the mirror. "I wish he would call me by the name Harry Potter." He thought, and went back downstairs, and found his uncle waiting. "Come on get your trunk, we don't have all day!" He yelled, and Harry sighed, as he saw an old trunk, that looked ready to fall apart, but luckily for him, it didn't as he dragged it to the waiting car.  
  
In an hour, Harry found himself in front of what appeared to be a gray stone prison, and gulped. "Hurry up, they are waiting for you." Vernon said coldly, and Harry got out of the car and removed the trunk, and the second it was out, Vernon left, leaving Harry alone.  
  
Once at the entrance to the school, Harry was met by two large men, and a tall skinny man. "Harry Potter I assume," the tall one said with malice. "Yes sir," Harry said. "My name is Tom Riddle, head of security, leave your trunk here, we need to check it, before you can bring it in, come on now," Tom said, then turned around, with Harry following him.  
  
As Harry walked, the hallways were bare of anything, except for the lights on the ceiling were all he saw, as he was led into a large dining room.  
  
In the large dinning room, was four large tables sided to side, and another long table in the front of the room, it was facing sideways, and Harry could see a number of people, he had guessed would be his professors. "Come on now," Tom said, as he led Harry to an empty spot next to a red head boy.   
  
Once seated, an elderly man stood up, from the middle of the head table. "I am glad to finally have our late arrival Mr. Potter," he said in a voice, Harry thought didn't suite him at all. "I guess I should begin, to let you first years know, I am Headmaster Dumbledore, the rules of this school are simple, keep your nose clean, and your penalties will not be as severe, and do a good job, you MIGHT be allowed to attend a normal school." The way he said it, he sounded like he had doubted anyone will. "Now let's eat, seventh years first, get your plates, and next will be the six years, once the seventh is done, and so on, now hurry up." Once Dumbledore said that, the older students got up, and headed to the side, where the window to the kitchens was, and Harry could tell, that they would be serving what he might call watery soup.  
  
Almost an hour went by, before Harry years went up, and unfortunately they didn't get much, since the lunch lady was rationing the left over soup, which was not more then half a spoon full.  
  
As the students was eating, the room was suddenly windy, and no one could tell where the wind was coming from, till Dumbledore looked up and spotted, a circular black mass. "What in Gods name is that?!" A professor asked. "I have no idea." As Dumbledore said that, a red and gold bird flew out and landed on the floor, and everyone look around, everyone was surprised to see it turn into a girl. "Where am I?" She asked. "You are in St. Brutus, and what are you?" Dumbledore asked, very coldly. "Great, I'm still not back home." The girl said, to herself, then spotted a familiar boy. "Are you Harry Potter?" the girl asked coming up to him, and he nodded. "Good, don't be afraid," she said and touched his shoulder, and both were gone.  
  
Both Harry and the girl appeared, in a deserted area, near a lake the girl looked saddened, at a sight of an old ruin. "Excuse me, but what is going on?" Harry asked. "My name is Alexandra Potter, and I am sort of lost." Alex said, still looking at the ruin. "But how did we get here?" Harry asked. "Harry, you are a wizard, and I'm a witch, and from what I can tell, you and me are the only ones, on this planet, please excuse me." With that said, Alex went to the ruins, there was hardly much of it, but you could tell from the stone rubble, and broken walls it use to be a large castle.  
  
As Alex went up to the ruins, she looked at a stone and it rose into the air, and flew out into the open field, and once it was removed, a stairway was revealed. "Good it is here," Alex said, and started down, but stopped. "Hey Harry, come with me," Alex called out, but Harry looked unsure, but followed Alex, whom just took out her wand. "Lumos." she said, and a bright light appeared on the tip of her wand. "Wow, how you did that?" Harry asked. "Just something both of us can do, come on, and I will teach it to you later," Alex said, and headed down.  
  
The two walked past collapse rooms, but luckily the hallway they were walking on, was still clear. "Alex, where are we?" Harry asked. "This is what remains of Hogwarts, a Wizards school, and from the looks of it, it was destroyed a long time ago," Alex said, saddened at the lost, and they continued on without speaking.  
  
At the far end of the hallway was a stone phoenix, once she saw this, Alex place her hand on it. "Publicus." She said, and it dissolved into nothingness. "Wow," Harry said, and both entered a golden room.  
  
Once in the room, Alex found what she sort, a large book on a pedestal. "Alex what is going on?" Harry asked, as Alex sighed she waved her wand. "duo concilio sessio," she said, and two comfy chairs appeared" please sit" Alex said, and both sat down.  
  
Once seated, Alex looked to Harry. "I don't know where to start, but here goes, first off I am not from this reality, I'm from another, where witches and wizards are real." She then started, by telling Harry about her parents death, to her attending Hogwarts, to her capture in the Veil room, but stopped. "Alex, what happened in the room?" Harry asked, wanting to know. "Well, I saved myself by placing my psychic shield, which if I hadn't, I would certainly died there," Alex said, but stopped since she did not want to relive the first time being in the Veil.  
  
After a while Alex continued. "I found myself in a floating in blackness, and couldn't tell where I came in, so using my mind element, I found to my horror, that there were thousands of archways scattered around me," as Alex stopped talking. "Archways, like the one you went through?" Harry asked, as Alex nodded. "I later found out that the Archways, are portals to other realities, I was lucky that the first one I visited, I had befriended a wizard, who taught me to open my own portals, and once I had mastered it, I   
  
said my farewells. But luckily once I visit a reality, I can go back again anytime I want, but unfortunately, I still need to find my way home," Alex stopped, for a rest.  
  
Once Alex stopped, Harry looked to her. "How many realities have you visited?" he   
  
Asked. "This is my eighth," she replied.   
  
In a while Harry did not speak till. "Do you suppose I am also a girl?" he asked with apprehension. "No you are not, I can tell, and you are definitely a boy." Alex said smiling at Harry's relief. "Now, I should be going," Alex said, then stood up and pointed her wand at the book she was here to get. "Apographon," she said, and two books appeared. "Harry use that book to learn all the spells to become a wizard, and please use it wisely." Alex said, while taking one of the books, and placing it in her magically enlarged backpack, then handed Harry a copy of her wand. "All you need to know, is in that book, and hopefully, I will I see you again," Alex said. "Thanks Alex, I sure hope I will," Harry said, as Alex turned. "portale magico," she said, as she waved her wand, and a dark cloud appeared. "See you Harry," Alex said, and stepped through, hoping the next reality was her own.

A/N; Please reveiw, I would like to hear your comments about this story.


	15. Weapon Mages extended final battle

In the great hall, students and professors was apprehensive, in a coming battle, as a group of armor knights Apparated away, and once they were gone, Dumbledore turned to those who had assembled. "You all know the drill, we have been practicing, and Ron, Hermione, make sure my god-daughter is safe," they nodded as they headed to the door, but were stopped, as a large round reddish mist appeared. "What is that?" Hermione asked. "Everyone back away from it now!" Dumbledore yelled, but a second later, a girl of fifteen stepped through, and looked about as the mist disappeared.  
  
For a while no one spoke, till the girl looked to the professors. "Great I'm not home yet!" she said, looking tired. "Excuse me, who are you?" Dumbledore asked, his wand was drawn, as well as others the second the girl appeared. "My name is Alexandra Potter, I'm from another reality, and I'm trying to find my way home," Alex said, as she sat down. "Everyone, head out to your assigned posts, I will have a word with Alexandra." Dumbledore said, as everyone headed out, but they were as weary as Alex.   
  
Once the great hall was cleared, Dumbledore went to Alex. "Alexandra-" Dumbledore started, but Alex stopped him. "Call me Alex," Alex said, as he nodded. "Alex, are you a relative of the Potters?" he asked. "Yes, I am actually James and Lily's only child, since they were killed, a year after I was born," Alex said. "So in your reality, the Potters had a girl?" he asked. "Yes and no, since a prophecy indicated that a girl would face Voldemort, you hid me as a boy for fifteen years so my name use to be Harry Potter," Alex stopped, as she looked to the side. "There is a battle, Harry and others are fighting powerful wizards," Alex said. "Yes, in this reality, Harry is called a Weapon Mage, and has a four year old daughter, which I will explain later, but for now, I think you should head to the Gryffindor common room," Dumbledore said. "No, I can help, since I am both a mind and fire Elemental," Alex said. "Then follow me, I need to check on Shawnee," Dumbledore said, and headed out, as well as Alex.  
  
As they walked, Alex told Dumbledore about her reality, and the other realities she visited and helped, Dumbledore listen to every word, and ask a number of questions, but the talk stopped, as Alex closed her eyes. "Sir, someone tampered with the Floo network, I am picking up a lot of dark activity all over the castle, they have got all the exits blocked, and dark wizards are heading to where the students are," Alex warned, and Dumbledore looked to her. "Go help them, I will round up the professors," Dumbledore said, and Alex teleported away.  
  
In another part of the castle, Ron and Hermione and a number of DA students, were pinned down in the hallways behind suites of armors, as Death Eaters fired so many spells they couldn't fight back. "I hope that Harry hurries-" Ron started, but stopped as a spell was cast. "MASSA ASSORDA!" a girl yelled, and bright light hit almost all the Death Eaters and they fell stunned. "Hey guys a little help, Please!" Alex quickly said, as she dodged a number of spells by rolling behind a suite of armor.  
  
As Alex fought, she had notice both her friends seem to be older, and knew from the wizard that taught her to open portals, each reality, she encountered, sometimes wouldn't be synchronized with her timeline, so she might be in the past, present or the future of another reality, and in this one, Alex knew she was probably a year into her future.  
  
As Ron blasted a Death Eater, spoke to Hermione. "Who in heavens name is that girl?!" he asked, as he shot more spells. "She is the one who appeared in the great hall, who ever she is, she seems incredibly powerful, maybe as powerful as Harry-" Hermione said, as she sent a Death Eater flying, but was cut off, as a Death Eater, whom seem able to block all their spells called out to them. "I challenge one of you babies, to duel me," a woman's voice said. "Bellatrix Lestrange!!!" Neville called out in hatred, but Alex quickly stepped up.  
  
All the DA members, watched in fascination as the stranger stepped up to the center of the hallway. "Lestrange, I will duel you, for the pain you caused Neville and other families!" Alex said, the fury barely contained. "And who are you little baby?" Lestrange teased in a deadly tone. "My name is Alexandra Potter, Stupefy!" Alex called out. "Protego" Lestrange called out, but the spell went threw her shield, and Lestrange quickly dodged it. "You'll pay for that, Avada Kedavra!" Lestrange called out and Alex just stood there as the beam shot at her until. "MURO DI LUCE!" Alex shouted, and a wall of light appeared, absorbing the curse. "How did you block that?!" Lestrange said looking shocked. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Alex shouted, and hit Lestrange in her chest, causing her to stiffen, and fall to the ground.  
  
Once the duel was over, all the Death Eaters nearby, started to run, after seeing what Alex did, but none got far. "MASSA ASSORDA!" Alex shouted, and stunned the remaining Death Eaters. "Hurry and bind them!" Alex yelled, and teleported, leaving a shocked group of students.   
  
Once Alex appeared, she was in the dungeon, where she felt a large group of students die. "Great I was too late," Alex thought, as she saw a hallway full of fallen Slytherin's. "Wait there they are!" Alex turned away, and ran down another hallway.  
  
Not far from the fallen students, Alex came across Draco, but was surprise he was with a number of Gryffindor's. "Draco, you'll pay-" Alex thought, but quickly stopped herself from cursing Draco, when she felt this wasn't the same person who tormented her and her friends. "Great I guess I have to work with him," Alex thought, and ran towards the group.   
  
Once Alex was close enough. "Hey guys, we got Death Eaters heading this way," Alex yelled, as they turn with their wands drawn. "Who are you?" Draco called out. "A friend, Dumbledore told me to help you," Alex said, showing her hands empty. "Alright, but we are watching your every move," Colin said, as Alex joined them.  
  
Not far from where Alex met up with the Gryffindor's, they stumble upon the Death Eaters. "DEVII SCUDO!" Alex yelled creating a wall of light, just as the Death Eaters, shot hundreds of killing curses, that were reflected back at their casters, taking out almost all the Death Eaters. "Attack!" Alex called out, and everyone shouted a number of spells, that went threw the wall of light, that still protected them.  
  
The battle was fast, since there were not many of the Death Eaters left, and Alex removed the wall of light, as the last Death Eater was blown into the wall. "Draco, look for the survivors and secure them, I will report this to Dumbledore," Alex said tiredly, since the shield spells had drain her, she teleported. "Lets do what she says, and make sure you check each Death Eater," Draco said, as he and the others, carefully check each of the fallen bodies.   
  
As Alex appeared in the great hall, she just missed Harry apparating away, and the Weapon Mages, were quickly taking out the remaining Death Eaters. " STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" Alex quickly said running up to Dumbledore behind an over turned table, taking out two Death Eaters. "Alex, how are the students doing?" Dumbledore asked her. "The Slytherins were slaugtered, but the rest are fine, your order members are giving the Death Eater problems," Alex said, then turn to a group of Death Eaters, that was shooting spells at her shield. "REDUCTO!" Alex yelled, and a huge explosion threw them about, not all of them landed in one piece. "Oops, I still need to control that spell," Alex cringed at the sight, but turn to another set of Death Eaters. "MASSA ASSORDA!" she yelled and they fell stunned. "Good job Alex, but next time don't mess up the room." Dumbledore said, as they continued fighting.  
  
In half an hour of continuous fighting, the few Death Eaters that seem to not want to end the battle, suddenly went stiff, and thanks to that, Alex, Dumbledore, and the few others, that were trapped in the great hall, quickly took them out, without any trouble.  
  
Once the great hall was clear of Death Eaters, students, order members, and Weapon Mages, that were fighting in the hallways, arrived to tell the news, of the Death Eaters Defeat, and soon within a couple hours, the hallways was cleared of the fallen and wounded.  
  
It was pass nightfall, as everyone who was not in the hospital wing, gathered in the great hall, they was talking excitedly as they ate, at the confirm death of Voldemort, and the hopeful recovery of their savior Harry Potter.  
  
As everyone ate, Alex looked to Shawnee, whom was talking to Dumbledore. "I was not afraid, but they were mean, they destroyed your office, uncle," Shawnee said, telling Dumbledore what had happened in the office. "It is alright, later we can repair the damage," Dumbledore said reassuring Shawnee, then turn to Alex, whom was sitting with him. "Alex have you met Shawnee Potter, Harry's daughter?" Dumbledore said kindly. "No I haven't, nice to meet you Shawnee," Alex said. "You have daddy's magic in you, are you daddy in disguise?" Shawnee asked in a childlike voice. "No remember your dad is in the hospital wing asleep," Alex said. "Speaking of sleeping, Shawnee it is time for you to go to bed," Dumbledore said. "Do I have too, I want to talk to aunty Alex," Shawnee shyly said. "Sorry you have got to sleep," Dumbledore said, and gestured Alex to follow.  
  
In a private room in the hospital wing, Dumbledore helped get Shawnee settled next to Harry, when Sirius and Remus appeared. "Shawnee, did you change some people into clowns?" Sirius asked. "I didn't," Shawnee said smiling, as Sirius came up to her. "Shawnee I know you did, come on, let's change them back, before you go to bed," Sirius suggested, but before he reach Shawnee, she disappeared. " great, look like they got to wait till morning" Sirius said, in defeat.  
  
Once Shawnee was gone, Dumbledore turn to Sirius. "She will be back, Shawnee wont go far away from her father," Dumbledore said to assure them. "By the way, have you met Alexandra Potter?" Dumbledore said, pointing to Alex, sitting on a chair watching everything in interest. "No I haven't, nice to meet you," Sirius said trying to put the charms on Alex. "And nice to meet you Snuffles and Moony," Alex said, smiling at their shocked looks. "How do you know about our nick names?" Remus asked. "Please everyone, let sit and both Alex and I will explain everything," Dumbledore said, and everyone got seated, Alex told all.  
  
Once Alex was done, both Sirius and Remus accepted where Alex came from, and was talking to her, till Dumbledore spoke up. "Let's head to bed," Dumbledore suggested, and Alex was shown to a guest room.  
  
For two weeks Alex stayed to learned to do wandless magic from Harry, whom treated Alex like a sister, but Alex knew she had to leave, so on the last day of the second week, she decided, to try to go home.  
  
Once Alex said her plans, everyone was saddened of Alex leaving, and Dumbledore made a big going away party for Alex. "Now Alex, I know when you return to your world, you will defeat your Voldemort," Dumbledore said, as they sat and ate. "Alex, if you want help, count me in to help," Harry said, since he knew Alex could come back anytime she wanted. "Harry, I should have more then enough help, for my last battle, but I will come back, to visit as soon I find my reality," Alex said, as she hoped it was soon.  
  
The next morning, after saying good-byes to everyone, Alex was walking with Dumbledore down into the dungeon. "Do you think we will find this book, in our reality?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm sure of it, the wizard who told me of it, said it should be there, as long as Hogwarts was built," Alex said. "And this book, would have the history of Hogwarts from it being built, to all the spells that was cast in and around the castle?" Dumbledore asked. "It should, that is why I am looking for it, since every reality, is different, I hope the books will be written differently, and I could learn many spells that was lost during the years," Alex said hopefully, as they came to a statue of a phoenix. "Publicus" she said, and the statue was gone.  
  
Once a copy of this reality's book was secure in Alex's backpack, Alex turned to Dumbledore. "I guess this is it," Alex said sadly. "You will see me again in the next reality, I'm sure of it," Dumbledore said, as Alex nodded. "But he would be probably different," Alex said with a sigh. "I guess I should be going," Alex said, as she turned around. "Portale magico," she said, creating the portal. "So long professor, I will visit when I can." Alex said, before stepping into the portal. "Good luck Alexandra Potter, I hope you find your way home soon," Dumbledore said, as the portal disappeared.   
  
Unfortunately, Alex didn't, she will needed to pass threw hundreds more realities, before reaching to her own, and along the way, she gained the strength to overcome tough obstacles, made new friends, as well as fighting old and new enemies, and even-though some realities looked alike, there was realities unlike anything she could ever imagine, and there was a few she was more then willing to stay, but knew she had to leave in the end, to find her own reality, which she did, but always promising to return. 


	16. AN

Sorry about how the last chapter sounded, but it is not the ending to the story, but it was supose to be a summery of how long Alex would stay trap in realities, the next chapter will will be the last reality Alex visits, before heading back home to her own reality.  
  
Also, I should include that it took me a while to finish the next chapter, and it is now in the hands of my Beta reader, so I don't know when I will get it back, but I will post it as soon as possible, and thanks for reading my story.  
  
One last thing, I have plans of making a side story, of Alex's advantures going to different realities, please tell me if you think I should try writing this, since I was planing to do this way to get the main story going, and since I can think of hundreds possible realities for her to visit, I didn't want to lengthen the main story too much.

Also about the last chapter, it is from chapter 35 of the unedited Weapon Mages story, sorry forgot to mension it in the chapter.


	17. Closer to Home

In a wooded area, a portal appeared, and a girl of fifteen ran out, and once she was clear, she quickly closed the portal. "Great, that is one reality that I won't be visiting," Alex said, as she rested on a tree, she tried to forget what she saw, since in the last world, she was being hunted by witch hunters, and was barely able to create a portal out of there. But unfortunately, she also had witnessed what they did to witches and wizards, and it was not pretty.  
  
After a short rest, Alex turned to her surroundings, and found herself in an almost dense green forest, filled with beautiful flowers. "Wow, this forest is magical," she thought, since she could feel magic, radiating from the trees to the ground. "This forest feels untouched by humans," Alex thought, as she smelt some flowers, and with that thought, she closed her eyes, and sent out her senses. "What in the- I cant feel the presence of any people in Britain, but there is a large number of magical creatures, I better be careful," Alex thought, as she walked about, enjoying the scenery.   
  
The forest, Alex was in, had a trail, which she followed, and even though she did not feel any threats, she kept all of her senses alert, while she walked.  
  
As Alex walked, she suddenly felt someone or something hurt, and went to investigate, to find a six inch female fairy, she seem to have hurt her leg, and Alex wanted to help, so she slowly went to her. "Hi there, I want to help you," Alex said, as the fairy looked frightened at her. "Easy, I wont hurt you," Alex said, using her telepath ability, to send out her thoughts, and feelings to calm the fairy, and luckily it did, and she seemed relaxed, as Alex knelt by her.  
  
Once Alex got the Fairy's trust, she carefully scanned the fairy. "Hmm, you got a sprained ankle, what happen to you?" Alex ask, but not really expecting a answer, Alex wandlessly cast a healing spell, as she looked the fairy over, except for its wings, and the fact it is six inches, the fairy could have pass as a young girl, maybe about her age. Alex also notice she wore a what appears to be a light blue silk fabric, that tightly cover the top of her body, and it turn into a skirt, that stopped at her knee, and as Alex looked her over, the fairy seem to do the same to her.  
  
After less a minute of healing, and as soon as Alex was done, the fairy flew up, and away, leaving Alex alone" why thank you" Alex politely said, not caring if the fairy was grateful to her, Alex knew she did the right thing to help her.  
  
For some time, Alex continue walking, accept for the fairy, Alex did not meet up with any other creatures, and soon, she was starting to feel hungry" oh well, I better leave now" Alex taught, and open the portal, and one last look at the forest, Alex step threw.  
  
As Alex step threw, she found herself in another forest. "Great, I can already tell this isn't my reality," Alex thought with a sigh she sat down on a log. "Great! Three years traveling between realities. I should just give up, and settle down in one I've visited," Alex thought, but shook her head. "No, Dumbledore and my friends are waiting for me, I can't abandon them," with that thought, Alex got up, and decided to explore this reality, she teleported.  
  
Once Alex appeared, she was startled. "Oh no, this is one of those few realities in which Hogwarts doesn't exist." Alex said, as she spied a barren field. "Something is very wrong, even though Hogwarts was not built, there should still be magic here," Alex thought, then closed her eyes, sending out her senses. There aren't any signs of magic in Europe, not even a small trace of magic, that would have told her, that magic use to exist. "No magic, then in this reality, there never been any wizards or witches, only Muggles," with that thought, Alex teleported to London.   
  
At a shopping center, Alex appeared in an alleyway. "Good this is here in this reality," Alex thought, then dug into her backpack, to fish out her wallet, that been charmed to have ever filling bills, and headed to the stores.   
  
As Alex walked into a shopping center. "Finally! A reality with taste!" Alex thought, as she spied a number of articles of Muggle clothing. "I should update my wardrobe," Alex thought, as she checked what she was wearing, a plain green shirt and faded jeans. She also knew from her shrunken trunk, she needed new clothing, since everything was over half a year old. "I knew I should have pick up something else from a couple realities back," she thought, since the last one, didn't have anything interesting to buy, and with that thought, Alex went in a fancy clothing store.  
  
As Alex got to the door of the clothes store, someone grab her shoulders, and Alex was about to wandlessly curse the person, but quickly stopped herself, since she didn't felt threaten, and when she looked at the person. "Mom," Alex only said, to an older copy of herself. " 'Mom', is that all you can say?!?! You have been missing for four days Alexandra Evans! Four days! You know how worried I was, when you disappeared, without a note, or a phone call, you had better have an incredibly good explanation for this," Lily scolded, as she took Alex arm, and dragged her away to the parking lot, and into a car.  
  
Neither spoke till Lily parked in front of a modern two story house, and both got out. "Now get yourself changed and freshen up, I want to talk to you, once you are done," Lily said, as Alex followed her into the house, and with a quick scan Lily's mind, Alex knew enough, to know where is Alexandra's room was, and a little of what was happening, then went straight to her room.  
  
Once in Alexander's room, Alex looked into Alexandra's closets, and found mostly Jeans, shorts, blouses, and shirts. "Oh well, I guess I should get changed," with that said, Alex magically cleaned herself up, and changed into a blouse, which only took a minute for her to do.  
  
Once Alex was all set, she looked around the room. It was a typical girls room, with stuffed animals on the bed, light collars scattered about, and pictures of animals on the walls. "Wow, this how my room at Crystal's looks like," Alex said, then spied a computer, and quickly went to it to check the web.  
  
Once on the web, Alex looked about, to check out the world, and found nothing had change" look like this reality, is a typical one, only small changes, not anything major, accept for no wizards or witches living on this planet" Alex thought, then looked into local news, and found a article, on a serial killer on the loose.  
  
KILLER OF TEN CHILDREN STILL AT LARGE.  
  
After six months of searching, police still have no clue as to who is responsible for the murder of ten children in the course of six months, each child was found two to three weeks apart, the current abduction, is a fifteen year old named Alexandra Evans who was taken just days ago. If you have any information on her whereabouts, please contact your local police department.  
  
Once Alex read this, she knew now why Lily was upset over her. "Great, if this article is right, she has only days to live," with that thought, Alex closed her eyes, and began using her abilities to scan long distance. "ALEXANDRA, get out here now!!!" Lily called from downstairs. "Sorry, I wish I could stay and talk, but I need to leave now," Alex thought, and teleported.   
  
Once Alex appeared, she was in a wooded area, facing a six feet tall, by nine feet wide, wooden shack. "Please be alright," Alex thought, and quickly went inside.   
  
Once inside, Alex found Alexandra, she was beaten, but was alive. "Don't worry help is here," Alex said, as she bent down and took out her wand. "Tagli Salutari," Alex said, and Alexandra's body began to glow. "I need to keep this spell on her till she is fully healed," Alex thought, but as she concentrated on Alexandra, there was a sudden explosion behind her, and Alex turned quickly to see a man being thrown threw the wooden shack wall. "What the-" Alex thought, and ran to see what just happened.  
  
Outside, ten feet from the shack, a man who looked like Tom Riddle was lying on the ground unconscious. "So he is a serial in this reality," Alex thought, but suddenly realized what ever happened to him had saved her life, since he had a large knife near him. "But what saved me, I didn't have any protection charms on me," Alex thought, trying to think of how he was thrown, but quickly remember Alexandra. "Petrificus Totalus," Alex said, and cast the full body bind spell, to keep Riddle in place.  
  
It took several minutes to fully heal Alexandra, and once Alex was done, Alexandra was stirring. "Don't worry you are safe," Alex calmly said, as Alexandra was looking frightened. "Here eat something, you need to get your strength up," Alex said, handing Alexandra some conjured food. "Who are you, you look like me," Alexandra asked. "Sorry that's classified, but I'm here to help you, and don't worry, I got your abductor tied up, he wont be able to hurt anyone anymore," Alex assured her, as they ate.   
  
Once they both had eaten, Alex led Alexandra out, to see a fully tied man. "What is the number to the police?" Alex asked, as she took out her cell phone, that was charmed to work in any reality that uses them, and Alexandra told Alex.  
  
In half an hour, several cops were headed their way, and were startled to find out that two girls had taken out a dangerous guy. "So this is your story, you kicked him through the wall, and he fell unconscious?" a large police officer asked, once Alex was done telling a story that doesn't involve magic. "Yes that is about it sir," Alex said. "Thanks, I think that is all I need, why not get yourself checked up," the officer gestured to the ambulance waiting on the side, and Alex went there to check up on Alexandra.  
  
At the ambulance, Alex knew she should leave now, but wanted to first check if Alexandra was alright. "Hello there," Alex said, as she came up to Alexandra, who was being fully checked over. "Your friend is very lucky," the nurse said to Alex. "We had expected to find her beaten or worse," the nurse continued, as she gestured Alex into the ambulance. "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me, since I just found the shack while walking in the woods," Alex said hoping the nurse would buy it. "Alright, since you don't look any worse then Alexandra, I believe you," the nurse then turned to the cops, that had distanced themselves from the ambulance, to give the girls some privacy, while they were checked. "OFFICER MILLS," the nurse called, and once he arrived, Mills took the girls home.  
  
As Alex sat in the car, Alexandra turned to her. "Alright who are you, I feel like we are connected somehow," she asked looking puzzled. "Well, I'm not sure I should tell you, but I'm your guardian angel," Alex said, a second before she teleported. "What the-" Alexandra only could say.  
  
Once Alex appeared, she was standing by the store she was going to go in the beginning" that is strange, I have a feeling I don't need extra clothing" Alex thought, and decided to go with her feelings, and walked away from the store to look around.  
  
As Alex walked around, the shopping center, she saw a bookstore, and went in. "Hmm, not much of a selection," Alex thought, as she randomly picked up a paperback. "Great many of them I have read already," Alex thought, then spied a poster that made her do a double take. "No way, this can't be right," Alex thought, as she looked over it. "HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX," shaking her head. "So in this reality, we are nothing but characters in a story," Alex thought, then making a decision, Alex bought the five books and made her way out of the store.  
  
Once Alex got a quick look around, and found nothing else interesting, she made a beeline to an deserted alleyway, and open a portal to the next reality praying this was the way home.

A/N; It is not a mistake, when I said, Alex look fifteen, when she spent three years jumping realities, it will be explain in next chapter.


	18. The return home

A/N; Chapter 6 and 7 was fixed, sorry I didn't realize I had posted the chapters wrong, and also chapter 6 is a missing chapter I didn't post till now, so you should read it, since it shows how Alex freed Sirius.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

In a lighted stone room, a reddish mist appeared, and a girl of fifteen step through , but quickly got in the defensive position, her wand appeared in her hand, when she noticed a man in white robes was facing her. "Relax child of prophecy, I mean you no harm," an older man whom looked like Dumbledore said. "Who are you, and where am I?" Alex asked, seeing she was in a large room with a large portal in the center. "I am called Chronos, I one of many that keep watch over the thousands of realities, from many worlds," he said, with a calm voice. "Then you can help me get home, to my reality?" Alex asked, as Chronos nodded. "But first please sit, and we need to talk," Chronos said, as he gestured to a couple of chairs, that had suddenly appeared.  
  
Once seated, Chronos looked to Alex. "First of all, I want to apologize to you," he said, looking sorry about something. "Apologize for what?" Alex asked. "It was I who kept you from returning to your world," Chronos said, looking to Alex. "Why?" Alex asked. "Your world is being threatened, and the only way to help you, was by giving you the knowledge, and training of other realities, but still you are not ready for the threat," Chronos said looking unsure. "Do you think I should continue visiting other realities?" Alex asked. "No, I had personally chose the ones you already visited, and you have learned all you could, so it would be best to return to your own," Chronos said with a sigh. "Then this is it, I'm going home?" Alex asked. "Yes, but I should warn you, you are not ready to challenge the threat, and don't tell anyone about the portals, or what you have done," Chronos warned, as Alex nodded.   
  
Once Alex was warned, Chronos again spoke. "I'm glad you had used the Ageless spell to stop yourself from aging, but I think you should remove it, before heading home," he said, as Alex nodded. "I had planned on doing it, since I have no desire to live forever," Alex said, since she only placed the spell, since she knew, it might take a long time for her to return, then as she stood up. "Finite Incantatum," she said, as she pointed her wand at herself, and her body glowed for a second, before returning to normal. "Good, now let's head to the main portal," Chronos said, and both stood up, and went to the portal in the center of the room.   
  
As Alex stood in front of the portal, she transfigure her clothes, to the green dress robes, she was wearing at the Ministry, then turn to Chronos. "Will I still be able to visit other realities?" Alex asked. "You may, but I would recommend not until after you deal with the threat to your world," Chronos said, as Alex nodded. "Then I guess this is it, and thanks for your help," Alex said, looking to Chronos, he nodded, as Alex turn, and stepped through. "Good luck Alex, hurry and defeat Voldemort, so you can deal with the main one, that will destroy the world, if it isn't stopped," Chronos said, but Alex didn't hear, since she was already threw the portal.   
  
Back at the Ministry, just after Alex was thrown into the veil, from the doorway to the courtroom where Alex was last seen, Crystal looked to the Archway. "Please come home soon Alex," as soon as Crystal said that, everyone in the room was startle, when a bright light, engulf the Veil of Death, and a girl step through, with a look of relief, she fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
As the girl fell, Dumbledore ran up to her. "Alex, it is Alex," Dumbledore yelled, then turning to a pebble. "Portus," he said as he pointed his wand at it, and the stone glowed. "I'm taking her to Hogwarts, hurry and finish up here," Dumbledore yelled, and was gone in the next second.   
  
After some time, Alex heard some voices. "She seems alright, she just needs some rest," Pomfrey said. "I'll wait till she wakes up." Dumbledore said, and as footsteps were heard heading away from Alex, someone sat beside Alex.  
  
For sometime, no one spoke, till. "Alex, I know you are awake, would you care to tell me what had happened?" Dumbledore ask kindly, as Alex open her eyes. "I don't know what happen, I was first engulf by darkness and then I found myself back, that is all I remember," Alex said, hoping Dumbledore would believe her. "It is alright Alex, please get some rest, you will be heading back to Crystal's as soon as you are fully rested," Dumbledore said, as he patted her hand, Alex closed her eyes, and rested. "I'm glad to finally be home" Alex thought, as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
As Alex fell asleep. "She is hiding something from us isn't she?" Dumbledore whispered. "You are absolutely right, but it is something she can't reveal to us just yet," Crystal said, as she entered the hospital wing. "Then we wait. I won't pressure her to tell me anything," Dumbledore said, as Crystal sat down. "You should know the Veil of Death is sealed, nothing can enter it now," Crystal said. "Maybe its for the best, we still don't know anything about it, and Alex seems to be the only one to ever return from it," Dumbledore said as he looked to Alex. "Yes it maybe for the best," Crystal only said, as she sat beside Dumbledore, looking at Alex.  
  
In a couple hours, Moody arrived, with the rest of the Order Members, Dumbledore left the hospital wing to talk to them in the hallway. "What is happening?" Dumbledore asked. "It seems Fudge is resigning as Minister, luckily we got him to free Alex of all charged against her before he did," Moody said. "Any idea's of who the next Minister will be?" Dumbledore asked. "Actually Amelia Bones wanted you to be Minister, but we all convinced her, to choose Arthur Weasley as the next Minister, since we knew, he was your choice among a few others." Moody said, as Dumbledore nodded. "Even with Bones as support, we will need others to help get Arthur as Minister, so go about the Ministry, and talk to all our supporters, to help us with this," Dumbledore suggested, and with that said, few of the Order members left.  
  
Once Dumbledore had a plan set for Arthur, he had the remainder of the Order take shifts, to guard over Alex, till her departure, and once that was done, he, Sirius and Remus, went back into the hospital wing, to talk with Crystal, whom was still watching over Alex.  
  
As Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus entered the hospital wing, Sirius caught sight of a young girl of fifteen wearing a form fitting blue dress, looking over the sleeping Alex, Crystal whom was reading, seem unaware of the girls presence, but when Sirius blinked, the girl was gone. "Remus did you see what I just saw?" Sirius asked, as Remus nodded. "I don't sense any darkness or harmful intent, but I think, we should keep an eye out on this spectrum," Dumbledore said, as others realize that he too saw the girl. "Great another worry," Sirius said, as he and the other sat near Alex, and talked quietly.  
  
Before the end of the next day, Alex had teleported to Crystal's school, to wait till the new wards was set on Hogwarts, and the mysterious girl was seen again, during the first days back. But always she disappeared when she was confronted, and always Alex or those close to her, were unaware of the girl's appearance. As for Alex, she knew the girl must have been the fairy she had helped, but had said nothing to those who saw the girl, but made plans, to see about befriend the fairy, if she could.


	19. Guardian Angel

Once back at Crystal's school of Elementals, Alex was happy to be back in her own reality, and more importantly, she could finally get her Elemental Guardian, which she was not able to create during her travels, but was close in creating one, as she practiced when she could.  
  
On the second day back, Alex was talking with Laura and Tina, as they headed to the great hall. "Do you know who is the professor that will train you Alex?" Laura asked as she looked to Alex. "No, I haven't been told yet, but I hope we can get started soon, I can't wait to get started," Alex said as they walked. "Alex do you think we can try to create a Elemental guardian as well?" Tina asked. "Tina, you know we are not allowed to try to create one, till we are eighteen, since that is when our powers stop growing, and the professors can evaluate us, to see if we can even create one," Laura scolded. As Alex listened she knew the dangers of creating a Elemental Guardian: it could greatly drain their Elemental powers, maybe to the point to a person to completely loose her powers. "Come on guys, let head in to eat," Alex said, hoping to stop this talk, and luckily they talked about their classes as they ate.  
  
As Alex finished her last class, Crystal called out to her, as Alex was heading outside. "Alex a word please," Crystal said as she and an unfamiliar wizard approach Alex. "Alex this is professor Joseph, he will be helping you create an Elemental Guardian," Crystal said, as Alex looked the guy over, Alex guessed he was a earth Elemental, since he had brown hair and green eyes. "Good to meet you Alexandra, I have read your file, and I think you have a good chance of creating your guardian without any problems," he said, in a friendly voice. "Can I see your Elemental Guardian?" Alex asked hopefully. "Unfortunately you can't since there are two types of Guardians. The first and most common one is the guard type, which only comes out when the one it's protecting is in danger, which unfortunately I have. The second type, Familiar Guardians, will be seen near you day or night, but it is rare to have that type of Guardian, and so far no one has had one at least a century, but come lets head out to the practice field," Joseph said, and Alex touched his arm, and they were teleported to where Alex was first taught to be an Elemental.  
  
For an hour, Alex and Joseph were going over the theory of creating a Guardian, and once Joseph knew Alex had a good idea of what to do. "Very good, you seem to have the basic knowledge of how to create a Guardian, lets try the first steps to creating one, please can I see your aura?" He asked, as Alex nodded, her aurora appeared, and Joseph's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "This can't be, Alex how old are you?!" He suddenly asked. "I'm fifteen. Why? What's wrong?" Alex asked, since Joseph looked shocked at something. "Alex, your Elemental abilities are already set, which means they can't grow anymore, but from what I can tell, your Elemental level surpasses all of the professors combined," he said, as Alex realize during her travels, going into other realities, must have help her grow stronger then she thought. "Alex, lets stop for now, I need to speak to professor Crystal, and tomorrow, meet me at the entrance, for your next practice," Joseph said, and Alex teleported them back to the school.   
  
Once at the school, Alex separated from Joseph, and he found Crystal in her office. "Crystal, Alex's Elemental level is already set," Joseph said as he sat down. "What?! It can't be, she not eighteen yet," Crystal said, looking worried. "Crystal, I checked her aura. It. Is. Set. but her level is extraordinary, quite possibly higher then yours," Joseph said, as Crystal stared at him. "It can't be, because the last time we checked her power levels, she was just above average, with an almost steady growth in both her Elemental powers. It shouldn't have jumped to the level you are saying it is now," Crystal said sounding unsure. "Believe me, it is, you can see for yourself," Joseph said, as Crystal stood up. "Lets see it then, Alex is in the library," Crystal said, and they quickly left the office.   
  
In the library, Alex showed her aura to Crystal, and she had the same look as Joseph did. "Alex, what happened in the Veil? You must tell us," Crystal said in a worried voice. "Professor, I can't tell you, please, don't ask me what happened in the Veil," Alex pleaded. "Sorry, we must know how you got powerful in a short time, if you won't tell us, then I have no choice," Crystal sadly said, then closed her eyes. "Professor please-" Alex said, but felt someone probing her mind. With a mental shove Alex pushed the probe out. "NO, GET OUT!!" Alex yelled, and in a flash of light, everyone was thrown backwards.   
  
Once she landed, Crystal could only stare, as she felt a power that rivaled Dumbledore, and could scarcely believe it was coming from Alex, whom was now glowing with pure magic, had lit up the entire library. "Professor I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that," Alex said looking scared. "Alex, you got to get your magic under control, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell me, so please calm yourself," Crystal said, sounding sorry while painfully standing up, and luckily for everyone, as Alex closed her eyes, her glow vanished, and she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Sometime later in Crystals hospital wing, Alex lay asleep, while a worried Crystal sat nearby. "Alex please forgive me, I made a grave error, in thinking the Veil had affected your magic," Crystal whispered. "Professor you were just worried about me," Alex responded. "Alex you should be sleeping," Crystal lightly scolded. "Professor, please just trust me. The Veil has nothing to do with my sudden increase in both magic and Elemental powers it was something else. I just can't tell you now," Alex said, as Crystal sighed. "Alright, I will wait, but we should tell professor Dumbledore so he won't be worried about this," Crystal informed, as Alex nodded. "Yeah, we don't a repeat of what happen to you, but is everyone alright?" Alex asked looking worried. "Oh don't worry, we all suffered a few bumps and bruises, everyone was healed in seconds, and the library was not damaged that much and it was quickly fixed with magic," Crystal stopped and turn to the side. "Madam Eliza, Alex is awake," Crystal quickly said, as the healer came into view. "Now Alex, don't forget your appointment with professor Joseph, he will be waiting right after classes tomorrow, but for now, I must be going, so Madam Eliza can check you up, and have a good night," Crystal said, as she stood up and walked away.   
  
As Crystal got to the doorway, she felt a kind presence, and when she turn, she spotted the mysterious girl that was described by Dumbledore, standing by Alex, she was looking at Crystal, and smiled, before disappearing. "Hmm, I wonder if she is Alex's guardian angel?" Crystal smiled at the thought, as she went into the hallway, and to her office.   
  
The next afternoon, Alex was again at the practice field with Joseph. "Alright now, are you ready?" he asked Alex. "Yeah, I should be," Alex said, as she sat down, and closed her eyes, and in a second her aura appeared. "Good, now focus on your Element," Joseph said, as he kept an eye on the aura. "Ah, which element I should be concentrating on?" Alex suddenly asked. "Good question, I never thought to check about your situation," Joseph said, looking lost in thought. "We have no choice, but to try and experiment. Alex, try combining both of your elements to create a Guardian," Joseph suggested, as Alex nodded, and again closed her eyes.  
  
Within seconds, after Alex closed her eyes, two colors, white for Mind and red for Fire, flew from Alex's aura, and created lines that circled Alex. "Alex you doing fine, try to create a sphere now," Joseph said, as he step far away, knowing it was not wise to stay close. But as Alex concentrated, the lines went crazy about Alex. "Oh merciful heavens no! She losing control," Joseph said, now looking alarmed, since he couldn't do anything, except to talk to Alex, to try help her until the lines were gone. "Alex, you have got to try to get back in control," but it was too late, as the lines grew bright, Joseph knew this was something akin to the Apocalypse. "Great, please be alright," he said as a solid wall of earth surrounded him, seconds before the lines exploded, sending out waves of heat and energy that destroyed everything within 50 feet, and almost reached the school, but luckily they stopped just twenty feet from the walls of the school.  
  
Once the waves of energy were gone, Joseph removed his earth shield, and looked toward Alex. "Holy Merlin, that was much worse then anything I have ever seen before," he thought as he ran to Alex, but stopped, as a young girl of fifteen, was cradling an unconscious Alex, and around them was a shield of immense power. "What the- It's coming from the girl," Joseph thought, as he slowly step up to the shield. "Please let me in, I can help her," Joseph said, and the girl looked at him, and the three vanished.   
  
In the hospital wing, Joseph found himself standing beside Alex, whom was now on a bed, for a second he just stood unsure what just happened, but seeing Alex on the bed. "Madam Eliza!!!" Joseph yelled, and Eliza hurried in. "Not again! What happen to her now?" Eliza asked, as she checked Alex, Joseph told her. "Alex should be fine, a night of rest should do it, but she shouldn't try creating a Guardian, at least for a week," Eliza warned, as Joseph nodded. "I know, I myself have had a fair share of accidents, in this field," Joseph informed. "Is Alex alright?" Another voice said, and Joseph turned to Crystal. "She is alright, just needs rest," Eliza said, as she went into her office, Crystal went to a chair.   
  
Once seated, Crystal noticed another person with Joseph. "Ah Joseph, how long was she with you?" Crystal said, pointing to the girl. "Since she brought us here," Joseph said, as he looked the girl over, but as he said that, both professors, suddenly realized the girl was actually staying. "Ah excuse me, who are you?" Crystal asked the girl, but she just tilted her head, looking puzzled at Crystal, then in a flash of light, the girl vanished, but in her place was a six inch fairy, that quickly cuddled next to Alex, and was soon fast asleep. And for a while both professors couldn't say anything, since they were both shocked.  
  
For a few minutes, the professors were silent till. "Crystal, this can't be a fairy, they haven't been seen for at least two hundred years," Joseph said, his eyes still glued to the fairy. "I know, but somehow Alex not only found one, she actually befriended her, and if my reading of rare magical creatures are right, that is not easy to do, since fairies stayed away from human contact," Crystal inform, then with a sigh. "Alex will need to explain this, but I think this can wait till later, when she is ready to talk, but right now, lets go to let them sleep," Crystal said, and the two professors left.   
  
The next morning, Alex awoke to see the fairy asleep, beside her. "What are you doing here?" Alex said, sounding shocked to see the fairy but as she sat up… "I was hoping you would tell me," Crystal said as she sat on a chair, looking Alex over. "Professor, I found her hurt in the Forbidden Forest, and I healed her, but last I saw her, the fairy was flying away from me, she must have been secretly following me," Alex informed. "Alex I can tell you are hiding something, but since that was a half truth, I will accept it for now, and as for the fairy, she can stay, as long as she doesn't cause any distractions," Crystal informed her, and Alex accepted it.   
  
Once the fairy situation was settled. "Now, for your Elemental Guardian, it will be postponed until next week, since you will need to rest, after what had happened," Alex nodded. "But for now, I want you to continue studying, from what professor Joseph said, you almost had it, you just needed a few more minutes, before you completed the first critical step, so hopefully next time, you will do it," Crystal said, as Alex nodded. "Now I need to be going," Crystal said, and heading toward the exit.   
  
As Crystal got to the door. "Oh by the way, what are you naming the fairy?" Crystal asked, as the fairy awoke, and flew up, and hovered in front of Alex. "Can I name you Lily after my mom, and also because of your red hair?" the fairy seemed to nod, and Alex knew she had accepted the name. "Good, now that is settled, I will be going, and see you later Alex," Crystal said, as she left the hospital wing.   
  
Once Crystal was gone, Alex turned to Lily. "Lily, why did you follow me," Alex asked, but Lily didn't say anything, but Alex felt waves of emotions, coming from her, and instantly knew the answer. "It is because I help you, and now you want to help me with my problems?" Alex asked and Lily nodded. "Alright then, I guess I'm stuck with you hah," Alex said as she smiled at Lily, and went to sleep, hoping she will be able to finish the first step in summoning a Guardian next week.   
  
The next morning after Alex was release from the hospital wing, Alex went to the great hall a bit apprehensive, since the fairy revealed herself, would not leave Alex out of her sight, and would either fly near Alex or sit on her shoulders, which luckily for Alex, the fairy weight almost nothing, so Alex barely felt her.  
  
As Alex got to the great hall, she was suddenly stared at by many of the students that lived in the school, as Alex sat next to her friends. "Hey, why is everyone looking at me?" Alex asked. "Maybe since no one has seen a fairy before," Tina said, as she looked the fairy over. "She's a beaut, where did you find her?" Laura asked, and Alex told them, what she had said to Crystal, and luckily both friends believed Alex.  
  
As the days past, Alex was glad that the fairy was quickly accepted by everyone, and hopefully with the combine strength of the fairy and his Elemental Guardian, Alex would be more then a match against anything Voldemort sends his way, at least she hoped so. 


	20. Guardian Egg

A week after her failed attempt at creating a Elemental Guardian, Alex was nervous as she and her Fairy Lily, went to the great hall to have breakfast, since this was the day, she was going to try again, and was dreading it.  
  
As Alex got her seat, her two friends Laura and Tina was already at the table eating, as Alex sat down. "Are you still worried about today Alex?" Tina asked, as Alex handed several small pieces of vegetables to Lily, since that all she eats. "I guess, I just hope I wont lose control again," Alex said, trying eat her breakfast, but didn't feel like eating. "Alex you should eat more, you need your strength to create your Guardian," Laura said, as Alex sighed. "I know, but I'm just afraid, I will lose control again, and what if, the next blast hit the school, or worse," Alex said, looking more worried. "Alex you should be better prepared now, then you were before, we all know you can do this," Tina said, as she looked at Alex. "Maybe you both are right, I will try to do my best, and I have Lily to stay by me, maybe she can help me if I get in trouble again," Alex said, to assure herself, but soon breakfast was over, and everyone left for classes.  
  
Sometime after classes, Alex found herself back in the middle of the practice field with Joseph standing near her. "Are you ready Alex?" Joseph asked. "Yes I am," Alex said, sounding determined to do this. "Just relax Alex, and when you let your Elements loose, don't force it into a Guardian, just guide your Elements together," Joseph said, thinking it might have been the reason it failed last time. "I'll try," Alex said, as she sat down cross legged, and closed her eyes, while Lily was flying nearby, watching Alex.  
  
It took a seconds, as Alex aura appeared, and her Fire and Mind Element again flew in strings about her. "Alex you doing fine, when you are ready, let try combining them to a sphere, remember you are not in a rush," Joseph said, as Alex concentrated, but as time flew by, and the strings of Elements still circling Alex, Joseph knew this was not going to work. "Great it's taking much too long," Joseph thought, since he could tell Alex was not able to wait for the right time, since she starting to look stress, since she had to concentrate to keep her Elements flying.  
  
After some time, Joseph knew this has to end. "Alex maybe-" Joseph started, but to his surprise, Lily flew and hovered about ten feet above Alex. Soon two strings of its aura flew at Alex's aura, and seem to meld into each other, and once they was together, the aura's flew up between Alex and Lily, and began circling about making a two foot thick sphere, and within minutes, a solid red and white sphere was hovering above Alex, and Joseph knew Alex did it.  
  
Once the sphere was made, Alex collapse, and Joseph went quickly to her" relax Alex you did it, the hardest part is over" Joseph said, as Alex passed out.  
  
After some time, Alex awoke in the hospital wing. "Did I do it?" Alex asked as she open her eyes. "Yes, Alex you did, you created a Guardian Egg, the first and hardest step in creating a Guardian," Crystal said as she smiled proudly at Alex. "How long do you suppose, before it will hatch?" Alex asked. "Usually take a week, but it will depend on how much power you have, but judging from your magic level, it might be in three days or so," Crystal said without a doubt. "And since you need to be with the egg almost constantly, you are dismiss from your classes, but I want you to continue studying, alright?" Crystal said, and Alex nodded. "Don't worry, I will keep up with my studies, and at the same time take care of the egg," Alex said looking determined to hatch it. "Good to hear that, now I need to be off, and I can't wait to see your guardian, so long Alex," Crystal said, as she left the room.   
  
The days pass slowly for Alex, whom now been studying constantly, but not with the books in Crystal's library, but with the Hogwarts books she copied from the other realities, which was in a total of fifty thick books. Each of them is thick enough for Hermione to call light reading, but luckily Alex had used a spell, to separate all the spells that were written in them, to be copied into one book, and during her studying, a spell caught her attention. "Wow, this spell will make many very happy, especially Neville, and many others, whose lives was change because of Voldemort," with that thought, Alex quickly scan for Neville location, then after securing her Guardian Egg into her backpack, she teleported.   
  
Once Alex appeared, she was in Hogwarts great hall, she had surprised many of the inhabitants who was eating lunch. "OOPS," she said, as she spotted a very unhappy Headmaster, looking straight at her. "Miss Potter, you better have a good explanation for your unexpected arrival," Dumbledore said sounding unhappy about her arrival, as Alex gulped. "Sir, I gotten some information, that would help us greatly, can we talk in your office?" Alex asked hopefully. "Actually, why not have lunch with us, since I'm sure you had not had lunch yet," Dumbledore said, as Alex nodded, she sat next to Neville, Ron and Hermione and started eating.   
  
As Alex ate, Hermione voiced her concerns, about Alex being here. "Alex why are you here? You know it is still too dangerous for you to be here, since You-Know-Who, is still after you, and the new wards have not been placed properly," Hermione scolded. "I know, but I discovered something among the old text books in our library, and it is the reason I am here," Alex informed without giving too much detail. "Does Professor Crystal know you are here?" Hermione asked. "Ah, I-," Alex started, but stopped when she heard a telepathic message. "She knows now," Alex said, since Crystal just sent a warning, to get back as soon as she was done. "Hermione leave Alex alone, we haven't seen her for last couple weeks, and you start by scolding her, so give her a break, since I'm sure professor Dumbledore will have a word with her," Ron said. "Yeah, Hermione leave my girlfriend alone. Oh by the way, how is your Elemental Guardian?" Neville asked, and Alex began to tell what had happen during the last days.  
  
As soon as Lunch was over Dumbledore, walk up to the Gryffindor table. "Now Miss. Potter, lets head to my office," he said in a displeased tone. "Sir, I want Neville to be there, since what I discovered, would help him greatly?" Alex asked hopefully, as Dumbledore nodded, and the three headed out of the great hall.  
  
Once the three entered Dumbledore's office, Alex notice Dumbledore had a visitor, whom was also not very pleased. "Alexandra Potter, next time, I would like to be inform of you leaving," Crystal said, in an icy tone. "I'm sorry professor, I didn't think, but please hear me out, before you do anything," Alex said, looking hopeful, as everyone sat down.   
  
Once the four got settled, Alex took out her Hogwarts book, that she transfigured to look like one of Crystals old books from her library. "I think I found a cure to long exposure to the Cruciatus curse," Alex said, to a very stunned group. "Are you sure about this?" Dumbledore asked, after some time of silence. "I'm sure of it, unfortunately, even though the spell is simple, you need a great deal of magic to cast it," Alex informed them. "Enough magic, that only you and Dumbledore can manage it?" Crystal asked, as Alex nodded. "I'm afraid so," Alex said. "Wait a minute, you want to use this spell to bring back my parents sanity?" Neville asked excitedly, Alex nodded. "Then we better get going, so Alex can get back to school, as soon as possible," Dumbledore said. "Everyone, let's hold hands, and I will teleport us to St. Mungos," Crystal said, and once everyone held each other hands, they were gone.  
  
The four appeared in the lobby of St. Mungos, and once they got their bearings, Dumbledore headed to the receptionist desk. "We are here to see the Longbottoms," Dumbledore pleasantly asked a stern looking witch. "Of course professor Dumbledore," the witch said, and directed the him to the Longbottoms rooms.   
  
Once in the room, Alex went to Neville's parents, whom were sound asleep. "Alex lets begin," Dumbledore said. "I'll go first," Alex said, and Dumbledore nodded. "Just be careful alright?" He said, and Alex nodded, as she place her wand on Alice Longbottom's forehead. "Ripristini memoria," Alex said, and with a flash of silver light, everything went black.   
  
As Alex blink, she was in a strangers kitchen. "Alright, where am I?" Alex thought, but a scream alerted her, and she ran to an adjoining room, to see younger versions of Neville's parents, on the ground, both being tortured by two Death Eaters. "Stay away from them," Alex yelled, and waved her hand, sending the two into the wall, but as they hit, the Death Eaters dissolved into nothingness.  
  
Once the Death Eaters were taken care of, Alex went to Alice whom was still moving. "Are you alright?" Alex asked, helping Alice into a sitting position. "Neville, where is he?" Alice said looking scared for her son. "He is fine, Mrs. Longbottom," Alex said, as Alice got a good looked at her. "Lily, how can this be, you are dead," Alice said looking unsure. "I'm not Lily, I'm her daughter, Alexandra Potter," Alex said, to a wide eye Alice. "It can't be, they only had a son, Harry," Alice said. "Actually they didn't," Alex said, and started telling Alice, everything.  
  
It took some time, but Alex fully convinced Alice that she was trapped in her own mind, and that Alex, was here thanks a ancient spell, to help Alice come out of her madness. "Are you ready now?" Alex asked, after a long talk. "Yes please, lets get out of this nightmare," Alice said, looking to Alex. "alright then, ripristini memoria!" Alex yelled, and again everything went black.  
  
As Alex blinked, she was again standing by a sleeping Alice. "How long was I out?" Alex asked Dumbledore who looked at her. "What do you mean, you just said the spell," Dumbledore said, looking puzzled, but a stirring Alice, made them forget the question. "Alice, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked. "Professor, is it true, I was lost for fourteen years?" Alice said, with a shaky voice. "Yes, I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said, as he brought Neville forward. "Mom," Neville said, as a startled Alice looked to him. "My son," Alice cried, and both hugged each other.  
  
As mom and son were reunited, Alex moved to the next bed, and placed her wand on Frank's forehead. "Ripristini memoria," she said, and in the next second, Frank was fully awake and sane.  
  
Once Frank was sane, Neville, and the two professors, were helping him and Alice catch up on the wizarding world, they all never notice Alex stepping away, and had teleported, to Crystal's school to rest, and since she knew Crystal will know where Alex will be, Alex didn't say anything, to give them some privacy. 


	21. Elemental Guardian

The morning after helping Neville and his parents, Alex was in her room resting, she knew she was in trouble for what she did, even though Crystal had not yet called for her, Alex knew, it would only be a matter of time, before she does.  
  
As Alex lay in bed, she notice it was time for breakfast, and quickly changed, grab her backpack, with her Guardian, and went out of her room, with Lily on her shoulder.  
  
As Alex got to the great hall, Crystal's voice stopped her. "Alex, professor Dumbledore would like to see you, please head to Hogwarts now," Crystal said, while showing no emotions, that would have told Alex what was going on. "alright I'm going now, see you later," with that said, Alex teleported.  
  
Once Alex appeared, she was in front of Dumbledore's door, and instinctually picked up thoughts and feelings of many people in the office. "I have a bad feeling about this," Alex thought, then with a gulp, she knocked on the door. "Come in Alexandra Potter," the voice of the Dumbledore called threw the door, and with that said, Alex opened the door, to reveal a good number of the Order of the Phoenix, sitting about the room, with Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. "Please grab something from the table, and be seated, we have a lot of ground to cover," Dumbledore said, gesturing towards a table full of breakfast foods. Alex quickly grab a plate, and filled up with some of her favorites, then once she was done, Molly Weasley gestured to an empty chair next her, which Alex sat down on, waiting to see why she was here.   
  
Once Alex had settled, Dumbledore looked to everyone. "Now that everyone is here, I got some news I want to share, that concerns the Longbottom's, it appears that Frank and Alice are fully recovered, and are eager to rejoin the Order," Dumbledore said. "But how, I thought they went mad, after being hit with the Cruciatus curse?" Moody barked. "They made a full recovery, after Alex discovered a cure, that is why she is here," once Dumbledore said that, everyone looked to Alex in awe, and while she looked embarrass, suddenly looked down, Dumbledore stood up and went to her. "Alex please, you did a great thing, there is nothing to be embarrass about," Dumbledore gently said, as he took her hand, and once Alex looked up. "And we still need to talk about your leaving Crystals School without permission," Dumbledore said warningly, at which Alex gulped. "But that will be for later," with that said, Dumbledore went back to his desk, and sat down.   
  
Once Dumbledore was seated, he looked to the Order. "Now is there any objections, to letting the Longbottom's, back into the Order," Dumbledore ask, and when no one said anything. "Then I will get them," Dumbledore said, and left to the fireplace, and disappeared, only to return minutes later, with the three Longbottom's, which included Neville whom was allowed to stay the night to be with his parents.  
  
Once the Longbottom's was seen, many of the Order members, quickly went to them and warmly greeted them, but as Alice saw Alex still seated, she quickly excuse herself, to walk over to Alex. "Alex dear, thanks for everything you did," Alice said, as she hugged Alex. "No thanks is needed-," Alex said shyly, but was cut off. "Alex, you did the impossible, no one was able to heal my parents, and you did it in matter of seconds," Neville said, as he hugged her. "I'm glad to call you my girlfriend," Neville said happily, but a gasp alerted him of something he forgot to tell, then turning to his parents. "Sorry, I forgot to mention to you, that Alex is my girlfriend," Neville said nervously, but once that was said, Alice took Alex to one corner of the room, and Frank took Neville to another corner. They talked for an hour, about do's, don'ts and other certain things the two teenagers needed to know while they are a couple, the Order watch in amusement.  
  
After an hour, two very red face teenagers were seated next to each other, while the Order continue there meeting. "Now with that settled," Dumbledore started, with an amused tone. "I can finally ask Alex, who is your little friend on your shoulder," once Dumbledore said that, a bright light flickered, and Lily appeared sitting on Alex's shoulder, since when they had entered the office she was invisible. "This is Lily, she has the habit of following me around," Alex informed, as Dumbledore nodded. "I'll make sure the professors know this, why not head out, and enjoy a couple hours here, but I want to see you off, before heading back to Crystal's," Dumbledore informed, and Alex took Neville's hand as she got up. "Come on let's go," Alex said, and started to leave.   
  
As Alex started to head out of the door, she suddenly stopped. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to stay for a few minutes, sorry about this," with that said, then with a wave of her hand, conjured a square pillow, big enough to place her Guardian Egg on, which she took out of her bag, and place the egg in the center of the pillow. "Alex is that your Guardian?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, and its going to hatch any minute now," Alex said excitedly. While the Order members watched from behind them wondering what was going on, since they weren't told about this.  
  
In a few minutes the egg started to glow, and in an almost blinding light the egg shape changed into a bird like shape, and once the glow diminished, a beautiful golden phoenix about the size of Fawkes emerged. "Holy Mother of Merlin! That's a Grand Phoenix Lord," Dumbledore said sounding shocked to his core. "But they're only myths! Aren't they?" Charlie Weasley said, looking at the phoenix. "They were till now," Dumbledore said, then shaking himself. "Alex, you have a very powerful Elemental Guardian, I feel extremely sorry for anyone that threatens you." Dumbledore said as he smiled at Alex. "But for now, I'm sorry to say this, but you should head back to Crystal's, she would want to see your Guardian," Dumbledore informed, and Alex nodded. "Then I will see in December?" Alex asked. "Yes, we will be happy to have you back" Dumbledore said, and Alex telepathically called to the phoenix, and he flew to Alex's shoulder. "I think I will name you Helios," Alex said, then with a quick farewell, she teleported.  
  
Once Alex was gone, Sirius who was watching the scene spoke up. "When did Alex learn to do wandless magic?" he asked to no one in particular. "WHAT?!?!" A few asked. "She just conjured a pillow without a wand," Sirius said, pointing to the pillow that was still on the floor. "Good question, since last I heard, Crystal school doesn't teach wandless magic," Dumbledore said, as he banished the pillow away. "We will need to question Alex about this later, once she returns next month," Dumbledore finished, and soon they concluded the meeting.   
  
Once Alex appeared, at Crystal's office door, she was called in. "Wow Alex, not only you have a Familiar Guardian, it is the most powerful and rarest creature known to the Elementals," Crystal said as she smiled at both Alex and Helios. "Great another special thing about me, couldn't I have gotten a normal phoenix?" Alex groaned and Helios gave an offended trill as she sat down. "Just to let you know, you were never normal," Crystal joked, as Alex grinned. "I guessing I'm back to classes tomorrow?" Alex asked to change the subject. "Yes, I'm afraid, but now you will need to train with Helios, which shouldn't be any different then your normal training," Crystal said, as Alex nodded. "Then I should head out to the practice field?" Alex asked, and Crystal nodded. "Don't overwork Helios, just let him fly about for now, then in a week, you can start training him, using his Elemental powers," Crystal warned, and nodded, as she headed out. After a couple hours, Alex was in her room resting on her bed, lost in thought. "Helios and Lily," Alex thought. "Two powerful creatures protecting me, I wonder if I will be safe, with them around me," but with that thought, Alex inwardly knew. "No, I should not just rely them, I have continue studying, to get stronger," Alex said, then reach for the Hogwarts book to study it. 


	22. Return to Hogwarts

A/N; first I want to thank my Beta reader Ryan Potts P. hD, for both naming Alex's phoenix, and giving it that tittle, also thanks for your reveiws, I enjoy reading them. Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Up to the end of November, Alex was training hard with Lily, her fairy, and Helios, the Grand Phoenix Lord. And while they trained, Crystal whom was watching from her office, knew that with both creatures, protecting Alex, Alex will be not be easy to capture, and felt very sorry, for any Death Eater crossing her path. Even Voldemort might not stand a chance against Alex. And Crystal hoped the it would be long time before they finally meet for the last time.  
  
Also during this time, Alex had detention for the first time being in the school, for leaving school grounds, and she spent a week helping out in the library. She helped by putting away books, dusting shelves, and searching for books that was assigned to a student, and of course she had to do it the muggle way, but luckily Alex didn't mind, and thanks to this detention, Alex found several books, that interested her.  
  
The month went slowly for Alex, but on December first, Alex, Tina and Laura was in Crystal's office, Alex's trunk was packed and she was waiting for Crystal's OK to leave. "Alex, I want you to be careful, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is attacking relentlessly, in the towns around Scotland," Crystal informed, as she stood facing Alex, but Alex knew about it threw her visions, which luckily for her, didn't affect her as much before. "Don't worry, I will stay near the school, and my Familiars, is always near me," Alex said, as she petted Helios, and smiled at Lily, both perched on Alex's shoulders. "I know, but still anything can happen, so keep an eye out, and your senses alert," Crystal warned, as she hugged Alex. "Now I will see you in the weekends, and during the Christmas holidays," Crystal said, as she let go, and then Laura and Tina hugged Alex. "Be careful Alex," Laura said. "Don't be a stranger, and take care of your Familiars," Tina said, as Alex nodded. "I will, and see you all later," Alex said, then teleported.   
  
Once Alex appeared, she was called into Dumbledore office, once Dumbledore had warmly greeted Alex, she sat down. "I see your Familiars are doing fine," Dumbledore said sounding happy to see them. "I always take good care of them, since Helios would tell Crystal if I didn't, and she would kill me," Alex joked. "I would probably join her, if you didn't," Dumbledore said smiling. "But on another note, even though the professors know about your Familiars, I think they should stay invisible, when they are with you," Dumbledore informed her. "Already covered sir, no one will notice them, till I give the OK for them to do so," Alex said, as Dumbledore nodded. "Then I think that is all for now, since I know two best friends, and a special boy, are anxious to see you," Dumbledore stated, as Alex grinned. "Then I will see you later," Dumbledore said, and Alex quickly walked out.   
  
Once Alex was gone, several figures appeared. "Moody did you pickup anything, that would concern us?" Dumbledore asked looking to him. "Sir, somehow she is blocking all my scans, so I can't tell you anything she hasn't," Moody informed. "How is this possible? She was not able to do this before," Sirius said, sounding worried. "I know, and all this happened, right after going into the Veil," Dumbledore said, looking lost in thought. "which we still have no clue, how it was sealed, or anything about it," Moody said, as the others nodded. "Then I think, we should end this meeting for now, we'll have another in a couple days, to inform the others," Dumbledore said, and they all left the office.   
  
At the same time, since all the others was in classes, Alex was alone in Gryffindor common room resting, and while she sat, she was debating to go to classes, but since the current class potions, was halfway threw, she decided to wait for the next class.  
  
As Alex waited for the next class to begin, she was worried, she knew Dumbledore was starting to worry about her increase in magic, and when Moody tried to scan her, Alex knew they are desperate for answers, answers she can't tell, at least for now. "Great, I don't know how long I can keep my secrets secret for long," Alex thought as she sighed. "The Weapon Mage Harry, had this same problem, maybe I should tell them," she thought, but a quick look at her watch and Alex summoned her bag, and quickly left.  
  
First class back was DADA, and as Alex walked in, Sirius smiled at her, as she sat down, and soon, Hermione and Ron came in, and quickly sat near Alex to warmly greet her, then the three waited patiently as the class filled up.  
  
Once the last student entered, Sirius walked up to the front of the class. "As some of you may have notice, Alexandra Potter has joined us again," there was a light cheer, as the class greeted a blushing Alex, but was soon stopped by Sirius. "Enough, you all have time to talk to her, after classes, but for now, I want to test your dueling skills, Alex, care to show me what you can do?" Sirius asked. "Are you sure you want to be a ferret?" Alex joked, but Sirius gave a frightened look. "Alexandra, you know what will happen if you turn me into a ferret," Sirius warned. "I know detention for a week," Alex said but not sounding worried, as she stood up, Sirius enlarged the room, and a dueling platform was conjured up.   
  
Once everything was ready, Alex and Sirius was standing on the platform, facing each other. "You know the rules, no unforgivables, and permanent curses," Sirius said, and Alex nodded. "Good, lets bow and get ready," Sirius said, and both bowed, turned around, and walked ten paces.   
  
The second Alex turned. "Stupefy!" Sirius said, but Alex calmly sidestepped it. "Stupefy, Expelliarmus!" Sirius quickly said both spells, and again Alex dodged them. "Professor Black, is that the best you can do?!" Alex joked. "Think you are fast enough for dodging eh? Well try this. Expecto Patronum!" With that said a ghostly shaggy dog ran at Alex, but she simply shouted. "Rimuova Incantesimo!" And the dog disappeared, but it caused a distraction long enough for Sirius to yell. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted and the spell threw Alex backwards, and her wand flew at Sirius, but somehow in the air, Alex did a flip, and once she landed. Alex raised her hand toward Sirius, just seconds before he could grab Alex's wand, it flew back to her, including his own. "What the-" Sirius could only say before Alex took her wand. "inclino in crocinus Lepus!" a yellow beam hit Sirius, and turn him into a very grumpy yellow rabbit.  
  
Once Sirius was a rabbit, Alex walked up to him. "You didn't say anything about a cute little bunny," Alex said grinning. "Rimuova incantesimo," Alex said, and Sirius returned to himself, but was definitely not happy. "ALEXANDRA POTTER!!!" he said loudly, then turning to the class. "Class is dismissed, so I won't have any witnesses to what I will do to my god-daughter," he said with a malicious grin, as the class quickly left the classroom.  
  
Once the class was empty, Sirius walked to nervous Alex. "You remember what happen last time, you punished me," Alex said, as she backed up. "Oh I do, and if I remember correctly, you really weren't going to do anything about it," Sirius said, as he started forward. "Ah, Professor, please can you punish me another time?" Alex pleaded. "I don't think so. You will get-" Sirius started, but stopped when Alex teleported away. "Great, I hate it when she does that," he said, as he quickly left his room.  
  
When Alex appeared, she was in her room, she shared with the fifth years, but the second she appeared, she collapsed into her bed, her Familiars flew frantically about her, unsure what just happen.  
  
The second Alex hit the bed, she found herself somewhere in a small town, where it was nighttime. "Great I hate it when visions hit me like that, but at least this time I had a little warning," Alex thought, as she walked about, looking for clues to where this town is. "Great can't find anything that would help find this place," she thought, since all the stores, and apartments were locked tight, and street signs, and stores names were in English, so Alex knew she was probably in Europe or America, but where was still a mystery. "Great, I need to find out what day this is," with that thought, Alex quickly found a small stack of a local newspapers. "December first, this must be tonight, but what-" Alex stopped thinking, as fifty Death Eaters appeared, shooting curses and breaking into apartments and stores, and not just them, over a hundred Dementors, also appeared, as the Death Eaters drag victims out of their apartments, to be either kissed, or tortured. "Great, where are the Aurors?" Alex thought, since they always appeared sometime in the start of the attack in her visions, it felt like this time they weren't coming. "I think I have seen enough," with that thought, Alex closed her eyes.  
  
What felt seconds after she closed her yes, Alex heard some voices. "What's wrong with her Madam Promfrey?" Dumbledore's voice was heard. "I'm not sure, I can't find anything wrong with her," Promfrey said, but Alex quickly spoke, as she opened her eyes. "Sir, I had a vision, a town will be attacked tonight, but I am not sure where it will be," Alex said quickly, Dumbledore nodded since he knew about her being a Seer. "I will warn Minister Weasley, to get all available Aurors ready for tonight," Dumbledore said, then he started to leave. "Miss Potter, here is some dreamless sleep potion, you better take and no arguments," Pomfrey warned, and Alex took the potion, and started to sleep, but had one last thought. "Where were the Aurors?" She thought, before blackness took over.  
  
It was nighttime, when Alex awoke because of a terrible feeling. "Great it must be happening," she thought as she started to get up, she closed her eyes. "The Aurors are not there, great there's already people dying," with those images in her mind, Alex stood up. "Cambio Veste," her pajama's which she was wearing, was changed into a Golden Robe, which she had picked up from The Weapon Mages School, it was magical, and could repel almost all spells. "Well here goes," Alex thought as she placed the hood and teleported.


	23. Helping out

In a small town buildings was being burn, or destroyed, as black robed figures shot a large number of curses about, not caring of what or who they shot at, and seem to enjoy taking am at helpless people running out of the burning buildings.  
  
In the center of the town, five robe figures were assessing the destruction. "Rodolphus report," a man hissed. "My liege, we have got the run of the town, the few wizarding families that reside here, are either dead or in hiding, the Muggles are in complete anarchy, and are easy pickings sir," Rodolphus reported. "Then go and have fun," Voldemort hissed, and the four were gone. "Looks like my plan, to lure the Aurors to another town has worked, while they try to defend a small village from a small group of giants, we will be able to take out more than a few Muggle towns in Scotland," with that said, he walked over to several untouched buildings.   
  
High above one of the untouched buildings, golden robe figure, appeared. "This is worse then my vision," she thought, then spied five black figures torturing a group of Muggles. "Lily, Helios, try to help in any way you can, and take out as many Death Eaters as you can. I can handle myself for now," Alex commanded, and the two nodded, and flew off. "Alright, this won't be any different then the others battles I been in, here goes nothing," with that said, she teleported.   
  
The Death Eaters was laughing hysterically, as they used the Cruciatus curse, on five Muggles, but their laughter died down, as a figure wearing a golden robe suddenly appeared, with her arm raised, and all the curses flew to her palm to form a sphere. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but I really hate to see innocent lives being ruined," as soon as that was said the curses was sent back to their owners, and they was thrown backwards, and before they landed, they were hog-tied and stunned. "Note to self," Alex thought as she shook her hand, "never try to catch Cruciatus curse, it stings." Alex thought as she cast a healing spell on her palm, then turning to the Muggles. "Massa Guarisce," Alex shouted, to heal them. "Massa Assorda," to stun them. "Muro Di Luce!" To create a shield to protect them. "At least they will survive the night," Alex thought, and teleported away.  
  
In another part of the town, a small group of wizards, was fighting thirty Death Eaters from behind some cars, but it was starting to look like a losing battle for them. "Any ideas father?" A young wizard asked, as he shot a number of stunning spells, but all of them were deflected by the Death Eaters. "No idea, we're trapped here, and I-" he stopped, when someone wearing a golden robe, her hood was up and none could see how she looked like, but somehow everyone knew it was a young girl. "Is that girl crazy, she is out in the open-" a wizard shouted. "Be quiet, will you?!" another said, as the girl walked forward.  
  
Once Alex appeared, she knew she had to help, and started walking toward the Death Eaters, she had ignored the comments from the wizards, but another voice stopped her. "Oh a little baby, want to play with the grownups?" the familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange said rudely. "Lestrange, you will pay for all you done," Alex said in a voice loaded with venom. "Me pay, you got to be kidding," Bellatrix said then in a flash, her wand was pointed at Alex. "Crucio!!" Bellatrix shouted, and Alex raised her hand, and made an orb appeared, which it absorb the curse. "Thanks, I needed that power," Alex said, then threw the orb, into the cluster of Death Eaters behind Bellatrix. It exploded, sending out lightning in all directions, and hitting those who were not able to dodge quickly enough, but luckily for Alex, it took out a good deal of them.  
  
Once it was clear, Bellatrix stared in horror at what the young girl just did. "You shall pay dearly for that. Avada Kedavra!" The second Bellatrix said that, Alex wave her hand, and a white dove flew out of her wand. "Thank You I always did love birds," Alex said, smiling as the dove flew to her, and landed on her shoulder. "Alright then, lets end this now, Massa Assorda," Alex shouted, and quickly stunned the remanding Death Eaters.   
  
Once the Death Eaters was taken care of, Alex was feeling the strain of using strong magic constantly. "Great, and I still got a good deal of Death Eaters to take care of," Alex thought, but a voice made her turn. "We can't thank you enough, we would have been goners if you hadn't shown up," a wizard said. "No thanks is needed, but it is not over yet, I got to go," Alex said, and teleported.   
  
In other parts of the town, Alex found her Familiars handy work, since a good deal of fallen Death Eaters were found unconscious, and badly burnt. "Good, they are not in danger of dying anytime soon," she that thought with disgust of seeing them, then quickly tied them all up, she didn't heal their wounds, when she left them.   
  
After sometime of securing Death Eaters about the town, Alex stumbled upon Voldemort herding a good deal of Muggles" great, I was hoping to not see him, oh well, luckily I can temporary sever our connection" with that thought, Alex teleported near him.  
  
As Voldemort walked in the middle of the street, he was planning to do atrocious things to the Muggles he captured, when a young girl in a golden robe appeared before him. "Show yourself!" Voldemort commanded. "Sorry, can't do that yet," Alex said with no small amount of pure unadulterated hate in her voice, as she waved her hand towards Voldemort. "Riddle, I suggest you leave this town, since all your Death Eaters have already been taken care of," Alex said, and Voldemort looked furious. "Don't call me that! Crucio!!!" Voldemort shouted, and Alex simply raised her hand and caught it. "Pretty powerful, I wouldn't want anyone to be hit with this curse," Alex said, then a beam shot from her hand, and hit Voldemort, sending him flying backwards, and landed hard about sixty feet away. "How did you do that?!?!" Voldemort yelled, as he stood up. He was in tremendous pain. "That is a secret, now leave, or I will do something worse to you," Alex said, and Voldemort looked angry, pointed his wand to the side, where he last had seen the Muggles, but to his horror, they were all gone. "I sent them away, while we had a little talk, now leave," Alex commanded him once again, and Voldemort glared at Alex, before apparating away.   
  
Once Voldemort was gone, Alex collapsed to her knees. "That was close," Alex said, then started healing her left hand, since the spell Voldemort used, left her hand numb. "Great, this hand will need time to heal," Alex said, since the spell she use, to allow her to absorb spells, to increase a wandless spell, had a nasty side affect of numbing her hand. Luckily a normal healing spell will take care of it, but unfortunately it will take from a few minutes to hours before Alex could use her hand properly.  
  
Once her hand was starting to heal, Alex teleported back to Hogwarts hospital wing, where she collapse into the bed, after replacing her pajama's. "Great I hope no one noticed my absence," Alex last thought, before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
At the same time, unknown to Alex, her departure, had been discovered, and all the professors was frantic along with a few Order members, as they sat in Dumbledore's office. "Do you think she went to fight those giants?" Sirius asked, looking ready to become a murderer if she did. "No, the Aurors report no witches trying to help them," Dumbledore replied. "But there was a magical disturbance in another muggle town in Scotland, we should get a report," before Dumbledore finished, someone fell face down from the fireplace.  
  
Once everyone turn to the new arrival. "TONKS!!" they all said, and she slowly picked herself up, with the help of Remus. "Sir, few of the captured Death Eaters reported that a witch wearing golden robes had stopped them, without a wand," Tonks said, as she stood up. "WHAT?!?!?!" nearly everyone yelled looking stunned. "Is there anything else to report?" Dumbledore asked, the only one not affected by the first report. "Yes, a few muggles, had witnessed a battle with the said witch, with another, the description of the wizard, could be only be He-Who-?ust-Not-Be-Named," there was gasp, as everyone heard it. "And they also claim, that the witch had thrown him about twenty yards when a beam shot out of her left hand," Tonks finished. "Interesting turn of events, this witch maybe stronger then Voldemort," Dumbledore said, lost in thought. "But is she on our side," Moody growled. "I think she is, since all the Death Eaters captured was either unharmed, or had suffered from light burns," Tonks said, then reported on other strange occurrences at the town, from fire balls raining down on Death Eaters, and spells being cast without any casters.  
  
Once Tonks was done, with the report from the witnesses and Death Eaters. "There is more, we found remains of what may have been Dementors, they been burnt to a crisp," Tonks said finishing her report. "A witch suddenly appeared out of no where fighting Death Eaters, at the same time Alex disappears," Sirius was heard mumbling. "Alex is so dead, for worrying like this," he finally said, then stood, and walked to the door. "Ah Sirius, we still don't know where she is," Remus reminded his friend. "Actually, she been in the hospital wing for the last half hour, sorry, I wanted to hear Tonks report, before telling you all," Dumbledore replied, before standing up, and getting ready to leave the office.   
  
In the hospital wing, Pomfrey was fretting over a sleeping Alex. "Madam Pomfrey, is something wrong with Alex?" Sirius said, as came up to Alex's bed. "Something wrong, you asked me? Hmm. Let's see… she disappeared for hours, and returns not so long ago, with a numb left hand, I can't figure how it happen, or the strange healing spell on it and you ask if something is wrong?!" Pomfrey said, as she looked the hand over. "How numb is it?" Remus asked sounding concerned. "Numb enough for it to be useless, but the healing spell seem to be working, I estimate the hand to be fully healed by morning," Pomfrey said, then giving up on the hand, she got up. "Call me when she wakes!" was all she said, before heading to her office.  
  
Once Pomfrey left. "What hand, did the Death Eaters and witnesses say, the witch was using for wandless magic?" Dumbledore asked Tonks. "I believe the left hand," Tonks said, as others soon realize what was said. "ALEX IS THE WITCH!" Everyone shouted. "It's just a speculation, Alex hand could have gotten this way threw many means," Dumbledore said looking lost in thought. "But still there is the spell Pomfrey can't identify," Tonks suggested. "Crystal's library had many ancient books, Alex could have learned it there," Dumbledore informed. "But right now, I think we should call it a night, Tonks, please keep me inform, if the Aurors find anything more," Dumbledore ask, and Tonks nodded, as she left, as well as others, leaving Sirius and Remus still sitting by Alex. 


	24. New Prophecy

Days after the sighting of the Golden Sorceress, which someone from the Daily Prophet called the mysterious witch that saved a Muggle town. Spies from Dumbledore and other sources claim, that Voldemort had not taken it well to have lost against a young witch, which he has no clue of her identity, and because of that, he had gone into hiding, to bib his time, in planning for revenge against the witch.  
  
Also During this time, Dumbledore had all the professors keep an eye on Alex, which he knew was connected to the Golden Sorceress, but since he heard what had happen to Crystal, when she tried to get answers from Alex, Dumbledore knew he had to wait till Alex revealed herself.  
  
Several days later, one night, Alex was in the fifth year girl's dorm relaxing. She was alone since many of the girls she shares the room with, was in the common room, and because of that, Alex took out the Harry Potter books, she bought in the last reality she visited. She had not had a chance to read the books and now she was anxious to read them.  
  
As Alex read the fifth book, she didn't hear the door opened, and someone coming up to her. "Alex, what are you reading?" Alex heard Hermione voice. "Just a book I bought." Alex said, trying to hide the book, but it was too late, since Hermione picked up another book from Alex's bed. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone, Alex, don't tell me… did you publish your story?" Hermione asked, but as she looked to the first page. "Wait a minute this is a Muggle book!" Hermione suddenly said, then turn to Alex. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! THIS WILL REVEAL THE WIZARDING WORLD TO MUGGLES!!!" Hermione yelled. "Hermione, I didn't publish this, please look at the dates, and you will believe me." Alex pleaded, as Hermione glared, she gasped, as she notice the date of the current book." This was publish 2003, but it is 1995, this can't be, unless you time traveled." Hermione said, as she looked to Alex. "No, I didn't time travel, I went to different realities, when I went into the Veil, and was stuck traveling between realities, for three years." Alex informed a very shocked Hermione.  
  
For a while none spoke till. "But if you were gone for three years, why do you still look fifteen?" Hermione ask, and Alex went into what had happen in the Veil, and told about a few of the realities she visited.  
  
Once Alex was done, Hermione only could stare for a few minutes, before she spoke." You have to tell Dumbledore, he needs to know about this." Hermione said, but Alex shook her head. "No, I need to keep this a secret, but I promise, Dumbledore will know, before the school year ends." Alex said, hoping Hermione will accept it. "Alright, but make sure you tell Dumbledore or I will." Hermione said, and Alex nodded. "Deal, but for now I think I will go to sleep." Alex informed her companion, as she put away the books. "Alex can I see The Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked. "Sure, but don't loose my page," Alex said, and went to bed.  
  
A week before Christmas Vacation, Alex was walking to Divination class with Ron. Alex still hated it, even though she was now a seer, Alex decided to keep it from the professor, and it seem she doesn't know which was lucky for Alex, since her visions, sometime comes to her without warning or she will have a feeling that a vision was coming.   
  
Once into class, Trelawny was as usual predicting false predictions. "It seems that I was right, that everyone will be here on time." Trelawny said as in a trance, only few students were buying this, Ron and Alex, whom had rolled their eyes per usual did not. "Now, that everyone is here, I would like to start on crystal gazing, so partner up, and get out a crystal ball." Trelawny said, and then everyone got up to the cabinets, where the crystal   
  
balls were.  
  
Once seated, Alex and Ron looked into the crystal ball. "Hmm, you will fall from the moving staircases, and land on professor Snape." Ron informed her, and then Alex looked into the ball. "Tomorrow professor Snape will wash his hair, but accidentally uses a potion for baldness." Alex said, trying to cover her laugh. "Good one, ah, professor Snape then forgets his classes, and take on a holiday for the rest of his life." Ron said smiling.  
  
As Alex and Ron made fun of Snape, Trelawny went up to them. "It seems professor Snape will have a bad day tomorrow." Trelawny informed the class. "But let's hear your own predictions." Trelawny ask, staring at Alex and Ron. "Alex will have a bad transfiguration practice, which will permanently turn her into a bird." Ron predicted. "While flying, Ron will crash into the lake, and then drowned" Alex said, and they continued predicting each other's demise.  
  
Sometime later, Trelawny stopped Alex, and Ron. "Very good, you both have   
  
the eye." Trelawny said, and had turn to the other students, didn't notice, the blank look of Alex face. "Alex what is wrong?" Ron asked but her voice sounded strange and it was not a reply.  
  
The battle between Darkness and light will begin.  
  
In six months time, Light and Dark will clash, and the light will win, while   
  
the Dark will bid it time to continue its fight.  
  
In another six months, a new Darkness will begin, and the light will succumb   
  
to the Darkness, unless-  
  
The second, Alex said unless, she snapped out of her trance. "What just happen?" Alex asked to a very startled class. "Alex you went into a trance, and started talking about Darkness and Light." Ron informed her, and Alex knew what just happened. "We both need to professor Dumbledore, now." Alex said, and quickly rushed to the trap door, followed closely by Ron, to the disapproval of Trelawny.   
  
As the friends got off the ladder to class, Alex touch Ron's shoulder, and teleported to Dumbledore's door, where they both was called in.  
  
Once seated, Alex had Ron repeat what she had said, and when he was done. "Professor, what does this mean?" Alex asked Dumbledore who was lost in thought. "Simple really, the first part means we will win against Voldemort, but the second part, worries me." Dumbledore said, looking unsure what to say. "Does it mean, there will be another Dark Lord, and this one is stronger then Alex?" Ron asked, looking worried. "I'm afraid so, if only we knew the rest of the Prophecy, it would have probably help us." Dumbledore said lost in thought. "I might have a way to find out; I will be gone for a few minutes." Alex said, and before anyone could ask, Alex stood up and opened a portal then stepped threw.  
  
Once threw, Alex found herself back in the Portal Chamber, where Chronos stood waiting. "Ah Alex, what brings you back here?" Chronos asked, as he looked to Alex. "Sir, do you know of another Darkness, which will come after Voldemort, in my reality?" Alex asked, as Chronos conjured some chairs. "So you said the next prophecy?" Chronos asked, as Alex nodded. "Yes, but it is incomplete." Alex said, looking worried about it. "I'm sorry Alex, I can't help you yet, only once you have the full prophecy then, and only then, can I guide you to what you need to do to claim victory." Chronos said, looking sorry. "One thing, does this mean, I can defeat Voldemort?" Alex asks, looking hopeful. "Actually you can now, but you must wait the six months, to follow the prophecy, or else the prophecy will change, either for the better or worse I know not," Chronos warned, as Alex sighed. "Great, I wish I can get rid of Voldemort now, but I will wait." Alex said looking defeated. "Then I think you should leave, we will talk again later." Chronos said, as Alex nodded. "I hate deceiving the people I care about. Sir, can I tell professor Dumbledore and Crystal?" Alex ask hoping, since she hated to keep secretes. "You may, since they need to understand what had happen to you, but be careful of whom else you tell." Chronos warned and Alex nodded. "I will and see you later." Alex said, before opening a portal and was gone.  
  
At the same time back in Dumbledore office, Ron stared at where Alex was. "What did Alex do?" Ron asked. "I believe she created a dimensional portal." Dumbledore said, using his wand to scan the area, where Alex disappeared. "But this is impossible! That type of spell was lost over a thousand years ago!!" Dumbledore said, looking unsure, but their talks stopped, as another portal appeared, and Alex stepped threw.  
  
Once back in Dumbledore's office, Alex turned to Dumbledore. "Sir this going to take a while, please can you call an Order meeting for tonight, and also send for professor Crystal, she will need to know this." Alex informed him. "Alex, before I do, where did you go, and how did you learn to do that spell?" Dumbledore asked. " Sorry I don't think it would be best if I reveal anything now." Alex said, and Dumbledore nodded in defeat. "I'll get everyone, so be here at eight." Dumbledore informed, and Alex along with Ron said their goodbyes, and left.  
  
The day passed quickly, and soon after dinner, Alex, Ron, and Hermione were in their common room, doing their school work, before heading to the meeting. "Alex maybe you should tell them what had happen in the Veil." Hermione said. "No, its not the right time, I have a feeling I should wait." Alex informed them. "Hermione, we should trust Alex's judgment, since she does the knack for these types of things." Ron said, and Hermione gave up, and went back to her schoolwork.  
  
By eight that night, Alex, Ron, and Hermione, had entered Dumbledore's office, where everyone was waiting. "POTTER, this better be important?!" Snape sneered from his chair. "Snape, let keep our comments to ourselves, what Alex has to say is important." Dumbledore scolded, and ushered Alex and her friends to the available chairs.  
  
Once seated, Dumbledore spoke up. "First thing, you all should know, that Alex is a Seer, and today had said a prophecy." There was gasped from everyone. "You got to be kidding, there is no way a Potter can be a Seer?" Snape said in a venomous tone. "Professor Snape, Alex was tested, and is confirmed to be a certified Seer, but unfortunately for us, her visions are uncontrollable, so we can't rely on her, to have one when we need it." Dumbledore said, and then looked to the group. "The prophecy doesn't go into details, but we do know, that in six months, the light will defeat the dark." Dumbledore informed. "Does that would mean we will win against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Remus asks sounding hopeful. "Yes, it does sound like it would happen, but unfortunately, there is more. In six months time, a new darkness, will subdue the light unless-" Dumbledore stopped talking, as everyone impatiently waited for the rest. "Go on, we don't have all day!" Moody barked. "That was it, the prophecy is incomplete," Dumbledore informed. "I should have seen that coming from a Potter." Snape grumbled, but this time Dumbledore ignored him. "By June, we need to be prepared. Arthur, Kingsley, I need you both to strengthen the defensives on The Ministry, and Hogwarts, we should be prepared for anything." Dumbledore said, and the two nodded. "And professor Snape you know what to do." Dumbledore said, and Snape nodded." Then I think that will be all, this meeting is adjourned, but Alex can you stay for a second?" Dumbledore asked, and Alex stayed, while everyone left, except for Crystal, whom been watching from the side.  
  
Once alone, Dumbledore turn to Alex. "I been talking to Headmistress Crystal, and I found out, that she keeps the few rare books on advance portals, in a secured room, so we would like to know how you came to know how to create one?" Dumbledore asked, but Alex stayed silent. "Alex, opening portals is dangerous, since no one could control where they end up?" Crystal warned. "I know that, since I have been using it a lot, but I can't tell you anything yet, but I promise, before the six month I will tell you." Alex said, looking to the unsure looks of the professors. "Alex, if you don't tell us-" Dumbledore started, but was cut off. "Professors, I wish I could tell you, but I been having a bad feeling every time, I had considered telling someone." Alex said, sounding upset over this. "Professor Dumbledore, she is telling the truth, she does want to tell us." Crystal said, as Dumbledore nodded in defeat. "Alright then, we will wait." Dumbledore said as he sighed.  
  
Once the problem with Alex using portals was partially solved, Alex decided, to ask a question she was hoping to get an answer. "Sir, with everything I learn from Professor Crystal, I was wondering, if I could start an after classes Defense Club?" Alex asked hopefully. "Hmm, yes that would be a good idea, but will you include Elemental training?" Dumbledore asked. "Merciful Heavens No! It is far too dangerous to be taught, and we don't have the open area's like Crystal's school?" Alex said, with Crystal nodding in approval. "I'm glad you agree how dangerous it is." Crystal started. "And if you need any books from my library, you are welcome to borrow them for you club," Crystal finished. "I will announce your club tomorrow Alex, and hopefully later on, we can schedule your meetings, and where you will have them." Dumbledore said, and Alex nodded. "Then if that is all, I should be going." Alex said as she got up. "Good night Alex." Both professor said, and with a last good night from Alex, she teleported.  
  
After Alex left, Dumbledore turn to Crystal. "Any idea's of what is happening to Alex?" he asked. "None I'm afraid, we just have to wait this out." Crystal said with a sigh. "I should be going; I have a school to run." Crystal suddenly said, knowing there was nothing she else to do. "I will keep in touch, if anything new comes out." Dumbledore informed, and Crystal nodded, as she teleported away. 


	25. DA

A/N;Sorry its taken long, but expect a chapter a week at the most, also special thanks to my beta reader Ryan Potts P. hD, for helping with Grammer and also for those who review. Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

The after day, after Alex made the prophecy, she was making a lessen plan for the DA she had plan to create for this reality, when she was interrupted by Hermione. "Alex, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking over a stack of parchments in front of Alex. "Oh nothing much, just listing simple spells, to study." Alex said, as she continued writing. "Well it is almost dinner; we should head to the great hall now to avoid the rush." Hermione suggested, and Alex quickly banished her parchments to her trunk, before heading out with Hermione.  
  
In the great hall, Alex and Hermione was the first to enter, but a voice stopped Alex. "Alex, can we talk for a second?" Dumbledore pleasantly asked, and took Alex out into the hallway. "Are your lesson plans ready for your Defense club?" Dumbledore asked. "I should be done before tomorrow morning, do you want to see it?" Alex asked, as she waved her hand, and a parchment appeared. "This is a copy, of what I have at the moment." Alex said, handing the parchment over. "Hmm, yes the spells are acceptable, are you sure you can teach them?" Dumbledore asked. "Sir, I should have no problem." Alex said, sounding like she meant it. "Then I will announce your club right after dinner." Dumbledore informed her, before heading into the great hall, with Alex following.  
  
Once seated on the Gryffindor table, Ron who had arrived late got seated by Alex and Hermione. "Hey Alex, what were you talking to professor Dumbledore about?" Ron asked, as he looked ready to grab the food, once it appeared. "Just something we have been planning since last night." Alex said, as she noticed, the parchment she gave to Dumbledore being passed about the head table. "Does it have to do, to what you were doing in the common room?" Hermione asked. "Actually yes, but you two will learn soon enough." Alex said, just as the food appeared.  
  
Just as dinner was over, Dumbledore stood up, as he tapped his cup for attention. "Now that everyone has had their fill, I have an announcement." Dumbledore stopped as everyone looked to him. "We are facing a terrible time, and I feel that we need as much practice in defense as we can possibly get." Dumbledore started as he looked about. "Because of that, I created a Defense Club is to be held on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, right after Dinner. This club is for Fourth years and up, so anyone who is interested, please stay once dinner is over." Once Dumbledore said that, he sat down, as talks about the club circulated, about the hall.   
  
In a little while, the first through third years, reputedly left the great hall, while leaving the rest of the student sitting on the sides, of the room waiting for instructions.  
  
Once the students were ready, Dumbledore, whom was standing in the center of the great hall, once again spoke up. "For this club, there will be three professors supervising, they will be professors Black, Lupin, and Snape." After Dumbledore said their names, they stepped up." Even though they will be here, the entire club will be run by Miss Alexandra Potter, since she has an insanely vast knowledge of spells, she would be perfect for teaching you all." Just as Dumbledore said that, he was interrupted. "Professor Dumbledore, I would like to test Miss Potter on her Dueling skills." Snape said unemotionally. "Professor Snape, I don't think-" Dumbledore started, but was once again interrupted. "Sir, I accept your challenge." Alex said stepping up to Snape. "But first let's make a little wager to make this interesting. Hmm?" Alex asked. "And what shall the stakes be?" Snape ask. "If I lose, I will both drop from teaching the club, and have detention for you for the rest of the school year." Alex said, as Snape grinned ferally. "And what will happen if I lose, which won't happen?" Snape said still grinning madly. "You must promise, you won't be biased against any of the houses or students, and be nicer to me." Alex delivered her ultimatum, and as she said this the grin on Snape's face disappeared for a second. "I accept, since I know, you will lose." Snape said, as he held out his hand, and both shook on it. "Now we have gotten that settled, please Duelists, get to your positions." Dumbledore said, as Alex and Snape, got on the dueling platform.  
  
Once on the platform, Alex and Snape shook hands, and walked back ten paces. "Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled, before Alex could turn around, she was thrown backwards, but rolled to a standing position. "Wrong move! Rictusempra!" Alex yelled. "Protego!" Snape yelled, and Alex's spell was reflected back, but luckily Alex dodged it. "Tarantallegra!" Alex yelled, and Snape side step it. "Stupefy!" Snape yelled. "Protego!" Alex called out; sending the spell back, but Snape sidestepped it.  
  
Once Snape dodge the spell, both Alex and Snape stared at each other. "Not bad for a Potter," Snape said unkindly. "Just getting started professor. Shall we take it up a notch?" Alex asked, and then pointed her wand at herself. "Miraggi!" Alex yelled, and for second her body glowed, then nothing. "Oops, I still need more practice?" Alex said, looking at herself. "Impedimenta!" Snape yelled, but to his surprise, the spell went through Alex. "Stupefy!" Called out a voice from behind Snape, but he quickly rolled to the side, just barely dodging the spell. "Stupefy!" Snape called out, as he spun. "Protego!" Alex yelled, sending the spell back, but Snape dodge it.  
  
Both Snape and Alex again were facing each other. "So the young witch knows some advanced spells, Pietrificato!" Snape called out, pointing his wand at Alex's wand hand, and before Alex could do anything, her arm was turned to stone. "Oh darn, I guess you got me." Alex said, since her right arm was useless. "Will you give up now, or face more unpleasantries." Snape said, pointing his wand at Alex. "Then I have no choice but to-" Alex started, then quickly raising her left hand. "Trasformi in un corvo!" Alex called out, and a beam of red light shot out of her hand, and hit Snape, then his body glowed, and then shrunk, turning into a black raven. "I guess I won huh?" Alex said, as she picked up Snape's wand, that was lying on the floor. "CAW, CAW!" The bird called out angrily. "Spoil sport, Rimuova incantesimo!" Alex called out, and Snape was back to normal. "POTTER!" Snape said angrily. "Now professor, we had a deal, you promise to be nice to me, and all of the other houses, if I won." Alex said grinning, at the same time, both threw back Snape's wand, and wandlessly remove the advance petrified spell on her arm. "Don't worry, Miss Alexandra Potter, I will stick to our deal!" Snape said dryly, and then stepped off the dueling platform as all the houses, except for Slytherin, cheered Alex on.  
  
After a few minutes, Dumbledore stepped up. "Thank you all for attending today, this will be it for today." Once Dumbledore said that, there were groans from the students, since they wanted to see more. "Also to let you know, the Defense Club will be starting, after the holidays, now good night." Dumbledore said, and the students poured out of the great hall, talking excitedly about the Defense Club.   
  
Out in the hallways, Hermione and Ron waited for Alex, and once they spotted her. "Alex, why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked. "I wanted to surprise you guys." Alex said simply, as they walked to their common room. "Alex, are we going to learn everything you know?" Hermione asked, looking hopeful. "Actually, only about 1/4th of everything, since many of the spells I know, need a tremendous amount of power behind them." Alex warned. "Well I don't care, as long, as it gives us an edge against Death Eaters." Ron said looking hopeful at Alex. "Yes, Ron all of the spells I will be teaching, will make anyone good enough to stand against almost all Death Eaters or Hit Wizards." Alex informed them, to the relief of Ron.  
  
Up to the Christmas Holidays, the Duel Alex had with Snape, was the talk of the school, and everyone was looking forward to Defense Club. With the student support, Alex knew, she will succeed as well as Harry did, in the other reality.


	26. Shopping trip

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

The last morning before heading out of Hogwarts, Alex was sitting alone in her dorm, looking out of her window. This would the first time that she would away from Hogwarts for Christmas Holidays, Alex thought, just as Helios and Lily flew into the dorm, from their morning flight into the forbidden forest. "Hi guys." Alex said, as each landed on a shoulder. "Remember, I'm leaving on the train at nine." Alex said to her familiars, since Helios would telepathically alter peoples perceptions whenever Alex was around people who didn't already know about them, but the second Alex was alone the two would appear at her side.  
  
As soon, as Alex informed her familiars, a voice came from the door. "Alex lets head for breakfast." Hermione said from the doorway. "I'm leaving now Hermione." Alex said, as Helios flew out of the window, but Lily stayed on Alex's shoulder.  
  
In the great hall, everyone was looking forward to the holidays, and talk was abundant as they ate, especially for three friends. "Hey, Alex, any plans for the holidays?" Hermione asked. "Actually I heard that we might be allowed to head to Diagon Alley, and Muggle London, to do some Christmas shopping." Alex said happily, since she was looking forward to the excursion. "Isn't that dangerous, leaving the school grounds, He-who-must-not-be-named spies would surely spot you Alex." Hermione said, looking worried. "I can easily alter my looks, and a number of the professors will be following us." Alex informed her. "Hermione, they should have everything covered, for Alex and the others safety, they probably wouldn't let Alex leave, unless the professors had everything covered." Ron said, hoping to change the subject, luckily Hermione dropped her questions, and they begin talking about other plans for the Holidays, since the three will be leaving Hogwarts.  
  
Several hours later, on the Hogwarts Express, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Alex were sharing a compartment, talking about the holidays, when Neville change the subject. "Hey Alex, my parents want to invite you over my house, sometime over the holidays, since they want to get to know you better, do you think you would able to?" Neville asked hopefully. "I would love too Neville, but I need to check with Professor Crystal," Alex said, even though she would like to go, she knew Crystal might say no. "I will send Helios to give you the answer." Alex said, then Neville went into plans they might do, if Alex came for a visit.  
  
Sometime later, once threw the barrier on the Muggle side of Platform 9 3/4, Alex was saying her good-byes to Ron and Hermione, when Neville stepped up to her. "Hope you have a nice Holiday Neville." Alex nervously said. "I sure hope you can come over." Neville said, as Alex looked around, and seeing it clear. "I sure hope so, see you later." Alex said, and then gave Neville a light kiss, before teleporting away.  
  
Moments after Alex was gone, Neville parents came by. "Did Alex leave already?" Alice said, looking disappointed. "Sorry, I forgot to tell her, you wanted to talk to her, before we leave." A blushing Neville said looking sorry. "It's alright Neville we understand; at least she gave you a good-bye kiss." Jonathan joked, since his son's lips had lipstick, Alice whom saw this, wipe Neville lip with a handkerchief.  
  
At Crystal's school, Alex appeared facing Crystal's office. "Come in Alex." Crystal called from the inside, and Alex entered the office.  
  
Once seated, Crystal looked to Alex. "Look like your relationship with Neville is still going on?" Crystal joked since she noticed Alex's lipstick was smeared. "But on to other business, I will allow you to visit Neville, on Christmas Day, but you only can stay till dinner, alright." Crystal said, and Alex nodded. "I will, I promise." Alex said, looking forward to going. "And for our Holiday trip to London, I expect you to stay near a professor, and I want you to make sure, the professor knows who you are, since you are going in disguise, do I make myself clear?" Crystal asked, as Alex nodded. "Now I think that is all for now, why not fix your lipstick, before heading to see your friends." Crystal said, in amusement, as Alex quickly took out her compact mirror, and redid her make-up, then with a last good-bye, Alex left.  
  
The Holiday trip to London, was set a day before Christmas Eve, so the students have time to buy each other gifts, and everyone was looking forward to it, since they all was counting the days, before the trip.  
  
On the morning of the trip, Alex was looking over her stuff, when she came across her special wallet. "I can't believe I almost forgot about this!" Alex thought, as she cast the spell to stop it from duplicating money, and place another spell to automatically draw out muggle money from her vault." There, now I don't need to go to Gringotts." Alex said, as she placed the wallet into her pocket, and left her room, when she saw the time.  
  
As Alex got into the great hall, the fifty students that reside in the school were already eating, so Alex headed towards where Tina and Laura were sitting. "Thought, you were going to miss our Holiday trip?" Laura asked, as Alex sat down. "Nah, wild horses couldn't keep me away," Alex said, as she placed food on her plate. "What?" Laura and Tina said. "Never mind, muggle expression. So where are we going, Diagon Alley or the muggle mall?" Laura asked. "I wouldn't mind checking out the new Muggle things." Tina said. "Then lets go then, I have seen enough of Diagon Alley, since I been going there almost every summer." Alex informed. "The Muggle Mall it is, we better inform Professor Crystal, since we are leaving in two hours, and then get into our Muggle school uniforms." Laura said in disgust, since she prefer the normal wizard robes they wore daily, to the fancy private school uniforms, they had to wear every time they leave the school, for a special event in a nearby Muggle town.  
  
A little over an hour later, Alex was alone in her room, looking in the full-length mirror. Alex was wearing the Muggle uniform, which had a red tie, a white long sleeves blouse, a black jumper, with a skirt that stopped at the knee's, and lastly a thick long yellow coat, with the school symbol of the four elements on a shield. "I hate this uniform." Alex said, as she played with the red bow tie, to set it right. "This would have to do, I guess?" Alex thought, and then headed out of the door, to meet her friends at the entrance.  
  
At the school's entrance, Alex saw Laura in the same muggle uniform. "I see you hate it too, eh?" Laura said, as they got together. "Hey, wait up." Tina said, also wearing the uniform. "Does anyone know the professor that will be watching us?" Alex asked her friends. "I heard professors Glen and Crystal, are our guides, so we better find their group." Laura said, and they headed out into the field, where a number of students were splitting into five groups, each with two or more professors.  
  
Once the trio got to their group, Crystal whom was wearing a normal teacher's outfit was waiting, for the last student to head into their group, before speaking. "For those of you who are new here, here is the rules, each student must stay with their assign professor, and must not go off on their own, any one breaking this rule, will loose their privilege to attend the next outing." Crystal stopped to check they understood, and continued. "Now with that said, professors, please split again your group, and use your port key when ready." Crystal called to them. Once the groups were ready, one by one, the groups vanished.  
  
All but one group was left, and that was Alex's group that consists of five girls and Crystal was their guide. "All right now, Alex, it is time to change your appearance." Crystal reminded Alex, and Alex changed her hair to black, and eyes to brown. "Professor is this fine." Alex asked, and Crystal nodded. "Alright now, let's hold hands, and I will teleport us near the Shopping Mall." Crystal said, everyone took a hand, and after a few minutes, were teleported.  
  
The group appeared in a corner of a deserted park, there Crystal led the group, to the street, and started walking. "Alex, since this is your first outing, I will relay this message only to you," Crystal telepathically said to Alex. "When we are out in the Muggle world, anyone who asks, where you are from, informed them you came from Crystal School for Orphans," Crystal said. "Also don't worry, since there is a spell on you that will stop anymore questions from prying Muggles." Crystal finished. "Professor, what about Voldemort, will he be able to sense me?" Alex telepathically asked, since that worry was bothering her. "As long as you are within twenty feet of me, he won't sense you." Crystal only said, since they had reached the Shopping Mall.  
  
The Mall, was huge, and filled with many deferent types of stores, and restaurants, but mostly Alex group only went into the clothing stores, since they were not interest in the others, that much.  
  
The trip up to lunch went well, and Alex, along with her group, had couple bags filled with clothes, and stuff they would need, but after a while Crystal stopped their walk. "Alright now, let head to a restaurant, any suggestions?" Crystal asked the group, and the students said, a number of restaurants, but when two students name the same one, Crystal went ahead to pick that one and they went to eat.  
  
As the group headed to the restaurant, Alex noticed several not so welcome customers. "MALFOY'S?!?! What are they doing in a Muggle town?" Alex thought, as she saw Draco and Lucius dressed like Muggles, but did not look so well, as they walked across the Mall. "Great, if they are here, then there must be trouble. Oh well, I guess I can try out that spell I found." Alex thought, then waited till her friends and Crystal entered the restaurant. "Gemello!" Alex whispered, and for a second, her body glowed, and with a blink, she followed her friends into the restaurant.  
  
Across from the restaurant, Alex appeared. "Wow it works, while my clone keep my friends company, I can follow the Malfoy's. I just hope Crystal won't notice anything." Alex thought worriedly, since she knew the spell should have copied everything about her, from her memories to looks, but unfortunately, it would only have half of her magic and Elemental strength, with that in mind, Alex quickly left her spot.  
  
Far across the Mall, Alex followed the two Malfoy's to a renovating area, covered in wood and tarps, they both quickly went in. "I guess I should follow?" Alex thought, and said a spell. "Anti il mago!" Alex whispered, and again her body glowed for a second. "Good, with this spell on me, I can easily walk in front of any wizard, and they won't be able to see me. I hope." With that thought, Alex went into the closed off area.  
  
Once into the room, Alex could sense tons of protection wards about. "Hmm, anti Muggles, anti animagus, and what's this?? Dark Mark detection spells, an a special ward that will stops anyone without a Dark Mark. Great, what ever going on here, Voldemort doesn't want anyone but Death Eater to be here?" Alex thought, as she continued walking.  
  
The room Alex was in was large, and she could tell it was magically enlarged, to ten times its original size. "They must hold some of their Death Eaters meetings here?" Alex thought, as Death Eaters appeared, and went into the center of the room, where an eerie ball of light was seen. "Well here goes nothing." Alex thought, and started walking through the ranks of the Death Eaters.  
  
For one thing, this was weird for Alex, she was standing in plan sight of the Death Eaters and Voldemort, and they were ignoring her, and not only that, they were talking about her. "Report Lucius and it had better be good!" Voldemort hissed. "Sir, Alexandra seems to have disa-" Lucius was quickly cut off. "Crucio!" Voldemort screamed, and Lucius went down screaming for a few minutes. "I said, it had better be good, and that most certainly wasn't. Crabbe anything from your son? Crucio!" Voldemort quickly yelled, the second Crabbe shook his head, and he also fell screaming. "What about your son Goyle? Crucio!" Goyle didn't have the time to answer as he too fell under the curse. "Complete fools I surrounded myself with, how am I going to succeed to having an Heir without her?" When Voldemort said that, Alex suddenly felt like sterilizing herself on the spot. "Alexandra must be powerful to survive the Veil, and with her, our offspring will be much more powerful?" Voldemort said, as he walked about the light, lost in thought.  
  
As seconds went by, Alex inwardly wanted to leave here, but knew there was more to see. "Macnair, get the ceremony ready by tonight, I do not care anymore that it will take a year for it to be ready, I going to need all the help I can get, with this Sorceress about I can't afford to lose anymore Death Eaters." Voldemort hissed at Macnair, and he quickly bowed, and left.  
  
Once Macnair left, Voldemort quickly pointed his wand to the side. "Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, and Alex was hit with the curse, and she fell screaming. "Foolish girl, your personal wards had not made you fully undetectable. Although you came very close." Voldemort said, as he released Alex. "Now who are you, and who are you spying for?" Voldemort said loudly. "Pieno guarendo!" Alex mumbled softly, and felt the after affects of the curse leaving her body. "I spy for no one, Tom Riddle!" Alex said, getting up, and at the same time, her golden robes appeared. "You're the Golden Sorceress?!" Voldemort said startled. "That I am, and don't bother asking around for my description, that wasn't my real appearance." Alex said, looking from under her hood. "I don't think it will be necessary." Voldemort hissed. "TAKE HER OUT NOW!!" Voldemort yelled, and all the Death Eaters surrounded Alex. Scores of Death Eaters cried out "Avada Kedavra!" And just before the spells hit, Alex disappeared, leaving behind a one foot diameter white sphere, that absorbed all the green spells, and then shot out a red spell back at the casters, and all the Death Eaters fell stunned.  
  
Once it was clear, Alex appeared in front of a furious Voldemort. "This was fun, let's fight again later, alright?" Alex said, and teleported. "YOU PAY FOR THIS SORCERESS!" Voldemort yelled, before apparating away.  
  
Once Alex appeared, she was standing near the restrooms by the restaurant. "Alexandra, can you hear me?" Alex telepathically called to the clone. "Yes, I'm here, you want to meet in the restroom?" Alexandra telepathically asked. "Yes, I just placed wards on the restroom, so no one enters before we are done, and hurry." Alex said, and went into the restroom.  
  
In a few minutes, Alexandra appeared, facing Alex. "Were there any problems with Crystal or our friends, Alexandra?" Alex asked. "No, at least I don't think so, but I have a feeling Crystal might," Alexandra said, as Alex nodded. " I thought as much, she would be the one to see through this. Oh well, let us merge, so I can see the full details of what was happening during lunch." Alex said, and held out her hand, and Alexandra complied, and took it. Once their hands touched, there was a blinding light, and when it over, there was only one Alex.  
  
Once Alex was alone, she knew everything that the clone did, and also the clone's suspicion about Crystal. "Great, I better not create my clone around Professor Crystal, or else she will suspect something." Alex said, then left the restroom, and headed to the restaurant.  
  
Once back in the restaurant, Crystal was just gathering up the five students. "Good, you are back, let's head to the other stores." Crystal said, and Alex followed, feeling lucky that whatever the clone ate, made her full, so Alex was not hungry, as they continued shopping.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, as Alex and her friends finished their Christmas shopping, and went into their rooms, to gift wrap their gifts, but as Alex magically wrapped her gifts, her mind was on the meeting, and what Voldemort had said. "A year for it to be ready? But what is 'it' exactly?" Alex questioned herself. "Voldemort is summoning something, which would take a year to be ready, but what?" Alex grilled herself for answers. "Wait a minute, the prophecy. In another six months, a new Darkness will begin, and the Light will succumb to the Darkness." As Alex said that, she knew whatever Voldemort is doing, will set in motion the next Darkness, and there was nothing she can do, since it would change the prophecy. "Great, I officially hate being a Seer. I wish I could talk to someone, maybe Chronos?" Alex thought, but shook her head. "No, he will not help, not until the rest of the prophecy is said. If I tell professor Dumbledore or Crystal, they would want to know how I came about this, unless." Alex thought, and an idea hit her. "Yes, that will work; I got to see Professor Crystal." Alex said, and teleported.  
  
In Crystal's office, Alex told Crystal everything about the meeting, by saying she saw it in a vision, and when Alex was done. "I will inform professor Dumbledore, why not head to the great hall, to have dinner, I will probably talk to you again." Crystal informed, and Alex nodded, as she left.  
  
For the rest of the day, Alex was not inform of what happen between Dumbledore and Crystal's meeting, but she was sure, they along with the Order, would look up anything that would help in the coming darkness. "Would it be enough, will we be ready for the next Darkness." Alex thought, but knew that the only thing could help them, was finale part of the prophecy, which she hoped, will come to being soon.  
  
As Alex laid in bed, her eyes close, ready to fall asleep. "And the Light will succumb to the Darkness, unless the one born.." Alex said, and was sound asleep.


	27. Christmas fun

Inportant A/N; There will be two chapters left, before I start the next story, that would combine the Weapon Mages and this story together. Also this will be the sequel to the Weapon Mages story. I will add more details on the last chapter.

On Christmas Eve morning, Alex woke to the sounds of knocking on her door. "Hey, Alex wake up, you don't want to miss all the fun do you?" Alex heard Tina yell through the door. "I'm up already; I'll meet you in the great hall." Alex yelled back, and started to change into some warm robes since she could tell, it had snowed hard over night.  
  
In the great hall, talk was abundant, as students talked in groups, about what their plans, which was to build a fortress, out of snow or ice, for the yearly snowball fight, which the whole school seem to be participating in.  
  
Once in the great hall, Alex found her friends in deep discussion with a couple of other students. "This plan will work, with Alex's help, we can build the best ice fortress the school ever seen." Tina whispered to the others. "Are you sure Alex has her fire Element under her full control? If it goes haywire, it will destroy all our work." A boy named Tom, who was a Water Elemental and a year older then Alex. "Yes we are sure." Laura said, as Alex came up to them. "So how are we going to do this?" Alex asked, since they were talking about this the day before. "While Tom supplies the water, Tina will make ice towers and large ice blocks. You and Troy, will sculpt the towers to be circular, and the ice blocks into large other things." Laura informed her. "And what will you do?" Troy another fire Elemental asked. "Well, with my Earth powers, I can easily move the blocks around and of course Alex can use her Mind Element, to lift the finished sculptures and place them where they need to be." Laura said, as they accepted the plan. "Well, we better eat a large meal, since this will take a while." Tina informed them, and they all dug in.  
  
Once outside an hour later, the five Elementals walked across the large open snowy field, trying to pick a place to set up a tower. "Looks like the other students are getting ready for an all-out snow war." Tina said, as she spied several groups of Elementals using their powers to get started building. We better stay near the others, so we have no problems with the snowball bombardment later." Laura said, as they got within snowball throwing distances, and then started their planning for their fortress.  
  
The Large Tower, as the five friends called it, was going to be twenty-five feet in diameter, and thirty-five feet tall. The tower will have two stories, each with a fifteen foot ceiling clearance, the second story will be smaller in diameter about twenty feet, since it will have a walk way, which the five friends can easily walk around the tower. To protect themselves against incoming attacks, a small wall about six feet tall, and two feet wide, will also circle the walkway.  
  
Once the planning was done, Tom went up first, and then with a wave of his hand, created a thirty-five foot diameter water spout, that shot up well over fifty feet. "My turn, I guess." Laura said, and stepped up, and waved her hand, and in seconds froze the water into a solid ice tower. "Alex, since this is your first time, why not tries and shaped the tower, as we planed it, but don't do the insides yet, that can be saved for later." Laura informed, and Alex nodded, and then gulped as she looked towards the uncompleted tower.  
  
As Alex stepped up to the tower, she closed her eyes, and pictured how they wanted the tower to look like, then with that in mind, she opened her eyes, and created a cyclone of fire, swirling around the ice tower, and then the fire started to slowly eat away the tower. "I have got to concentrate?" Alex thought, as controlled the fiery cyclone to shape the tower into what they wanted.  
  
It took ten minutes, as Alex stood, and concentrated, and once she thought it was finished, Alex removed the fiery cyclone, and found herself facing a marvelous sight. "Not bad for your first try." Laura said, as she spied a perfectly made two story tower. "Troy, why get started on the inside and the stairway." Laura said, and Troy nodded. "I'm on it." He said walking to the tower. As Troy got to the tower, he placed his hand on the wall, and within a thought, a fiery cyclone formed within the first story of the tower, and in seconds, Troy was finished.  
  
Once the fire was out, Laura step into the newly made doorway, and glanced up a spiral staircase, that ran along the outer walls. "I better strengthen the ice, it looks weak from all the fire." Laura informed them, and placed her hand on the transparent walls, and then in seconds, they looked a lot more solid. "Let's head up to the second floor." Tina said, as she walked up the stairway, followed by the others.  
  
On the second floor, after placing a no slip spell on the ice, Alex was surprised; she could see the school, and the surrounding forest, as she carefully walked around the tower, since the outer walls had not been made yet. "Alex, why not set up the second story, we just need a room, to store snow in, and make sure, and there are four entrances, on each side of the room." Tina informed him, and Alex place her hand on the wall, and in an instant, a large blaze was seen, and was gone. "Oops! Laura, you better strengthen this floor, too!!" Alex quickly called out, since she made the walls too thin, and it started to crack. Luckily Laura just needed to place her hand on the wall, and the walls quickly thicken. "Alex, please go more slowly next time, we are not in a rush," Laura scolded, and Alex nodded, as they started working on placing six by one foot walls on the edge of the walkway, but had cut openings big enough to be able to throw snowballs at the other fortresses.  
  
Within two hours, the tower was finished, and it looked exactly like a castle keep. The others fortresses that sprung up around the tower, looked like medieval castles, but they were either bigger then the tower or just longer, but either way, they provided, more then enough protections, for the upcoming snowball fight, right after lunch.  
  
As the five Elementals was very happy at their work. "I told you this would work out." Laura said, to Tom. "Alright, Alex does have full control of her element." Tom said, in defeat. "Let's take a picture, so Alex can show her friends." Tina suggested, a camera was quickly conjured, and their tower was photographed, with the five happy friends standing in front of it.  
  
A little after lunch, Alex, Laura, Tina, Tom, and Troy, were standing guard on each side of the tower on the second floor, since it was the start of their annual snowball fight, and unfortunately for the friends, they was surrounded by an assortment of nine types of fortresses. "We are doomed." Tina said, looking at a couple of the other fortresses. "Why do you suppose we are being targeted by all the other students?" Alex asked. "Probably, since we have a simple design, and our tower, will be an easy target," Troy said shrugging. "Everyone, gather as much snow from the storeroom as possible, and get ready for a long battle." Laura said, and each quickly scooped up tons of snow from the room, and placed them nearby, they all were glad, that the snow they got had a duplicating spell on it so they would have an unlimited supply of snow to throw at the other students.  
  
It was war, pure and simple, as snowballs flew in all directions, and luckily for Alex's group, they weren't the center of attention as they thought, since the others was not only throwing snowballs at them, but also at the other fortresses. "Alex, look out, they starting to gain up on us." Tom yelled as snow was being piled up in his area, from the tons of snowballs that was being thrown in his way. "Remove the duplicating spell, we don't need it anymore." Laura yelled from the other side, and Alex waved her hand at the snow. "Rimuova incantesimo!" Alex whispered, removing the spell.  
  
The battle was intense, as Alex tried in vane, to throw as much snowballs at the other groups, but a good number of time, she was being pulverize, by incoming snowballs, before she could threw even one, and since they couldn't use magic to protect themselves, this battle was not easy to fight.  
  
The battle lasted for hours, and soon it ended, when the defenders either was too tired, or to much snow had accumulated in their fortresses, that they couldn't move. The growing amount of snow in the tower was that the reason Alex and her group, had drop from the battle, early in the second hour, since they could not remove the snow as quickly as it came, and because of that, they came in tenth place.  
  
As dinner came around, battle weary students headed to school, many were sour, tired, or bruised, from the long battle, but even though of that, they all were happy, and talked about the battle, until bedtime.  
  
As night settled, Alex was lying in bed, thinking about tomorrow meeting with the Longbottom's. "I wonder what they wanted to talk to me about." Alex thought worriedly. "Probably just to get know me better, at least I hope?" Alex closed her eyes, hoping to forget the meeting for the night. "Unless the one born of light is found." Alex tiredly said, as she fell into a deep sleep.


	28. Day with Neville

On Christmas day, Alex awoke to see piles of presents in her room. "WOW, is this all for me?" Alex said, sounding shock at the pile, but some giggle alerted her. "Actually no, we thought, we all should open our presents together." Laura said, as she and Tina sat nearby. "So hurry and get up and change, so we can get to work on opening them." Tina said, as they stood up, and headed to the presents, Alex went to the bathroom, to quickly shower and change.  
  
In an hour, Laura and Tina, was banishing their gifts to their rooms, while Alex was simply putting hers away. "Alex, we better head to Professor Crystal's office, so you can tell her you are leaving." Laura said, reminding Alex, she was leaving for Neville's home that day. "Wait a second, I need to gather Neville's gift, and then we can go." Alex said, as she quickly placed a present into her backpack, and then called her familiars to her side. "Helios, Lily, you better stick to me like glue, I'm heading to Neville's for the day." Alex telepathically informed them, and they landed on Alex's shoulder, as she walked to Crystal's office with her friends.  
  
As Alex walked to Crystal's office, she felt uneasy, at first she thought it was just nerves, since she was visiting Neville's parents, but as she got near the office, she knew it something else, but decided to try to shake the feeling off, as she enter Crystal's office.  
  
Once seated in Crystal's office, Crystal spoke first. "Remember Alex, keep your familiars close, and the first sign of danger, get everyone out, no heroics, do I make myself clear?" Crystal warned, as Alex nodded. "I promise, I will just get everyone to safety, I won't do anything more." Alex said, looking to Crystal. "Then, I will see you later this afternoon, and remember no later then seven." Crystal said as she got up and hugged Alex. "Now be a good girl and listen to Neville's parents, and have a good time." Crystal said as she let Alex go. "I will," Alex said, and was hug by Laura and Tina. "Hurry back, we want to know everything, when you get back?" Laura said. "That means you better not leave anything out." Tina warned, and Alex quickly nodded. "Do not worries, both of you will be told everything?" Alex said smiling. "Alex you better leave, you don't want to keep Neville's parents waiting?" Crystal informed, and Alex nodded. "I better leave now then, goodbye everyone." Alex said, and then closed her eyes, to find Neville's location, then teleported.  
  
When Alex appeared, she was facing a small two story house. "So this is where Neville lives. Very quaint." Alex thought, as she spied a large garden, on the side, filled with many herbs and other plants. "I should have known. Almost like the green houses at school." Alex thought, but headed to the front doors of the house and knocked.  
  
The second Alex knocked, the door opened, and Alex was hugged. "Oh Alex, how are you, how was your Holiday so far?" Neville's mother Alice said, as she let go Alex. "I'm fine, and I had a blast since returning to Crystal's school." Alex said smiling at the attention. "Alex please come in, and get warm up by the fire. Frank dear, why get Neville down here, I'm sure he would want to see Alex," Alice informed him, and Frank quickly left for the second floor, while Alex was lead to a sofa, where she was offer tea and snacks, which she graciously accepted.  
  
In a few minutes, Neville came running down the stairs, and gave Alex a hug, unfortunately they didn't kiss, because of Neville's parents. "Alex, I have your presents under the Christmas tree, I'll get it." Neville said, as he let Alex go and went to the tree. "I also have yours Neville." Alex said, as she opened her backpack and pulled out Neville's present, and they then handed each other presents. "Thank you," they said to each other. "Come you two, let sit down and open your presents, I also have a present for you Alex." Alice said, to a now worried Alex. "Oh no, I forgot to get you both something?" Alex said to the parents. "Nonsense, you don't need to get us anything, since you helped us regain our sanity and get reunited with our son." Frank said smiling, stopping Alex apology. "Frank is right, you don't need to get us anything, we are happier to have you here." Alice said, smiling to assure Alex.  
  
Once the gifts were unwrapped, and thanks were said, Alice stood up gathering the dishes. "Alex dear, why not come with me to talk, I will only take a moment of your time, then you can stay with Neville for the rest of the day." Alice said to assuage Alex's fears, and she followed Alice to the kitchen.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Alice magically washed the dishes, as she gestured Alex to sit at the tables, with her. "Now, first thing, what are your plans after Hogwarts?" Alice asked. "I'm not really sure, maybe an Auror, or a DADA professor," Alex said, looking to Alice. "Wise move, I heard you are good in many of your classes, even got professor Snape to change his ways." Alice said grinning, since she heard stories from her son that made Snape sound like Adolf Hitler before Snape's duel with Alex. "Yes he changed a lot, I was surprised that he really accepted his fate, to act nice to everyone." Alex said, as she shuddered at the memory. "It was scary at first, but I think everyone has now accepted the new professor Snape." Alex finished, as Alice smiled. "But we are avoiding our talk about you, what I would like to know, is that have you fully accepted that you are a girl." Alice asked looking serious. "I have, since I changed, I no longer acted like a boy, and started acting like any girl would." Alex said, gesturing to her appearance, which she wore a pink blouse, green skirt, and makeup. "I'm glad of that, lets head back to the boys, I'm sure you want to spend time with Neville, then with his parents." Alice said smiling, as they stood up, and went to the parlor area.  
  
The day was pleasant, as Neville showed Alex his large garden, and walked around the house, and once the tour was over they both sat on a bench, facing a small fountain, while Alex's familiars seem to enjoy themselves, by flying about in the garden. "Too bad we can't leave the yard, I would have loved to show you around especially the lake nearby, we can do almost anything there from swimming to boating." Neville said, looking sorry about the restrictions, for Alex's safety. "It's alright, maybe later on another visit, we can do those things, and plus, I don't have a swimming suit." Alex said while blushing, since she became self-conscious toward her new body. "Maybe you are right, if we ask professor Dumbledore he might allow us to go to the lake." Neville said, and then he started talking more about the lake.  
  
Unknown to the couple, Neville's parents was watching them, from the kitchen window. "Do you think they have a chance together?" Alice asked looking toward her husband. "Fifty: one odds in their favor, yes I think so, since I do see a connection between the two, maybe enough to be soul mates?" Frank said, smiling at the sight of the couple. "Maybe you are right." Alice said, as she hugged her husband. "That is odd; I thought Neville got all his presents from his friends?" Frank said, since he spied a brown owl heading towards the couple. "You are right, maybe it's for Alex?" Alice asked. "No her presents and letters is being sent to her, by other means, but to be on the safe side, lets head out to check it?" Frank said, but as the couple made a move, the owl landed on Alex shoulder, and she automatically reached for the letter. "Wait Alex, don't-" Frank yelled out, but it was too late, as soon as Alex touched the letter, she vanished.  
  
On the bench, Neville only could stare at where Alex used to be, as his parents, rushed out of the house, quickly waving their wands at where Alex disappeared. "Can't get anything, Alice head to the fire place, and call professor Dumbledore; he needs to know about this right away." Frank said, looking stricken at losing Alex, and Alice quickly ran back into the house. "Neville, please head back inside, there is nothing you can do." Frank said, looking sorry. "She will be alright won't she?" Neville said, looking very apprehensive. "She is a strong witch and an Elemental, I'm sure Alex will be back before we know it." Frank said assuredly, but was not sure about it himself, as Neville went slowly back into the house.  
  
In an unknown place Alex awoke on a stone table, but was frozen in place, her eyes were the only things she could move she notice it was nighttime. "It looks like our guest is finally awake?" Said Voldemort voice. "We can finally start the ceremony, to bring my Heir to existence." With that said, Alex eye grew wide, but somehow she couldn't think, even though she was fully aware of everything. "Now Alex, don't be scared." Voldemort said, as he came in view of Alex's sight. "You don't need to worry about your so call virtue, there is other means of creating an Heir, but unless you already gave it away." With that said, Voldemort move his wand over Alex's body and smiled. "So you didn't, you been a good girl so far, we better do something about that later on." As Voldemort said that, he moved out of Alex's vision, and Alex closed her eyes, trying to get back in control of her body, but knew it was useless.  
  
For some time, Alex kept her eyes close, trying to break the spell. Alex stopped as she heard chanting. For a while nothing happen, until Alex's body felt like it being pulled apart. Alex opened her eyes, to find a dark glow surrounding her, she wanted to scream because of the pain that was starting, but couldn't since she was still under the spell, then what felt forever a white sphere rose out of her stomach, and as it floated to the side, the pain was gone.  
  
For a while, nothing happen, as Alex closed her eyes, since she felt very weak. "Now don't fall asleep yet, you don't want to miss our child's creation don't you?" As Voldemort spoke, Alex felt her self rising from the table, and then found herself standing in front of Voldemort, between them was two spheres, a pure black one, and a pure white one, that Alex knew was hers. "Now witness, the birth of a very powerful child." With that said, Voldemort chanted in a unknown language, and the two spheres slowly came together, and merge into one black sphere, then within moments, it changed it shape, to that of a human baby, which now laid on the ground squirming.  
  
Once the new born baby was fully formed, Voldemort picked it up, and cradle it. "Congratulations, we have a daughter, I think I will name her Morgana, too bad she needs a year to grow to adulthood, but of course in less then six months she will be old enough to be taught the dark arts." Voldemort said looking at the infant, whom strangely looked like Shawnee, Alex had notice. "Now with this ceremony over, I think I should hide you somewhere, yes, I think the Riddle Mansion will do." And with a wave of Voldemort's wand, Alex was gone.  
  
Once Alex appeared, she fell to the ground, but was too week to move. "Voldemort, you pay for this." Alex weakly thought, as she painfully rolled onto her back. "Great, the spell was lifted, but I can't do anything?" Alex thought. "Maybe I can still teleport," With that thought, Alex closed her eyes and focus on the hospital wing, in Crystal's school. "Please work." Alex thought, and disappeared.  
  
Late at night at Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's office, everyone was frantic, as Dumbledore, Crystal, and the Longbottom's, was waiting for any news about Alex, since they sent out all the Aurors, and Order Members out to search at all Voldemort's old hiding places. "This is taking too long." Alice said, as she paced about. "Alice dear, please calm down, they are doing everything possible to get Alex back." Frank said, looking as worried as his wife. "Crystal is there anything you can do?" Alice desperately asked. "I'm sorry, there must be strong dark magic at work, I can't locate her, I been trying, since Alex disappeared." Crystal said looking sorry, but stopped, as she closed her eyes. "Oh holy Merlin no, Alex, I know where she is!" Crystal suddenly said, then opened her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore, please get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape, and have them gather all the strengthening potions and magic restorer potions here, my healer will need all the help she can get," Crystal said looking desperate, and without saying anything, Dumbledore left his office threw the fireplace.  
  
About half an hour later, Dumbledore, Crystal, and the Longbottom's, only could watch as both healers from Hogwarts and Crystal's school, work desperately on Alex , whom was suffering from severe magic lose. "Everyone, there nothing we can do now, let get some sleep, I'm sure Madam Eliza won't mind us using her beds for tonight?" Crystal informed, and they all reluctantly went an available bed.  
  
Some hours later, Eliza, Pomfrey and Snape, had done all they could, was also resting on a bed near Alex. Nearby in the other beds no one in the room could sleep, as they watch a helpless Alex, lay in bed, and they all knew she was still in danger from her magic lose, and because of that, no one couldn't sleep, but as they watch Alex, a familiar voice sounded.  
  
The battle between Darkness and light will begin.  
In six months time, Light and Dark will clash, and the light will win, while The Dark will bid it time to continue its fight.  
In another six months, a new Darkness will begin, and the light will succumb to the Darkness, unless the one born of light is located.  
The one born of light is born from another world, where the darkness took over.  
Born years ahead of their time.  
Born from the champion of the light. The one born of light will be the spark that will light the way, to finale defeat of the darkness yet to come.  
  
The complete prophecy was finally said, and both Dumbledore and Crystal, knew Alex should be able to decipher it's meaning, but also knew, Alex was long way, of being well enough, to try to figure this out. 


	29. Coma

A/N; Thanks to my beta reader Ryan A. Potts Ph. D, also there will be one more chapter concerns the next story, it will be up shortly, since I need to write it, and please review, I would like to hear your comments. Also I don't own Harrry Potter and it's characters.

Days after Alex's escape from Voldemort, the Longbottom's and Dumbledore, sat waiting, since Alex had not woken up, and they feared, that she may have lapse into a coma, when she lost almost all her magic, but they was hopeful, that Alex would return to them.  
  
During this time, all the Weasley family, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and a few other friends were allow entering Crystal's school, for support, and hopes that if Alex heard her friends, she would soon wake up, but as the holidays slowly came to end, hope was almost lost, as everyone sat waiting.  
  
A few days, before school started, Hermione and Ron were seated near Alex, while Alex's Familiars was resting beside Alex, the professors and families were attending other business, but would return shortly, since they hated to leave Alex like this. "There should be something we can do Hermione." Ron said looking to her. "I wish I knew what to do, even with Crystal's library at my disposal, there is nothing that could help Alex." Hermione said, looking sadly at Alex's still form. "We just have to wait, till she wakes up, I just hope it will be soon." Ron said, as he placed an arm around, and continued their vigil over Alex.  
  
Sometime later, as Ron and Hermione comfort each other, a strange thing happened, as a glow appeared around Alex's neck. "What is that?" Ron asked, but was soon answered, as a silver necklace appeared, and attached to it was a miniature golden trunk. "Have you seen that trunk before?" Ron asked. "No, the trunk she usually use, look like a normal trunk." Hermione said, as Ron reached for the trunk. "Ron we shouldn't be touching it!" Hermione said, but the trunk came easily off. "What if we were meant to open it?!" Ron said, as he placed the trunk on the ground, it grew to full size. "How about we see what's inside?" Ron said, and started it open it with the disapproval looked of Hermione.  
  
As the trunk lid was about to be lifted, a voice sounded. "Ron, Hermione where did that trunk come from?" Dumbledore asked, as he stood from the entrance to the room. "We found it around Alex's neck, it just appeared." Ron said, looking towards Dumbledore, and had notice the all the Longbottom's were also there. "Wait Ron, let me check it, we don't know anything about it." Dumbledore said, as he waved his wand at the trunk. "Hmm, I'm only picking up Alex's magic signature, so this is hers." Dumbledore said as he examined the trunk. "Alright Ron, you can open it, but be careful." Dumbledore informed, and Ron did, to reveal a ladder going down a dark hole.  
  
After some hesitation, Dumbledore, then the others made their way down the ladder, and luckily for them, as soon as their feet touched the ladder, there was light at the bottom, and everyone was surprise the trunk was more then twenty feet deep.  
Once everyone was of the ladder, they all were standing in the beginning of a long hallway, filled with many non moving pictures. "Shawnee Potter, Reality 9, I wonder what that means?" Ron said, looking to a painting of a four year old. "She looks a lot like Harry, but I can tell she is a girl." Hermione said. "Look here, all these pictures have a reality number." Alice said as she scans every picture name and number. "Let's see what down this hallway, maybe we can find some answers to this?" Dumbledore said, and then lead the group down a long hallway.  
  
The group probably read hundreds of unknown names before reaching double oak doors, which Dumbledore opened to reveal a large common room, with a five doors to on each side. "WOW, this looks a lot better then our own common room." Ron said, looking in awe. "But why does Alex have this, this doesn't make sense." Hermione said, as she walked about the room, along with the others.  
  
After a while, the group opened each door. One was a full potions lab, filled with both known and unknown ingredients. Another door was a library, that was ten times bigger then the library at Alexandria. Another door appeared to be a dueling room. Another door was a large garden, filled with known and unknown plants.  
  
After leaving the garden room, Hermione was the first to speak. "Was I the only one to see plants that should have been extinct in there?" Hermione asked the group. "You are correct Miss Granger, even the potions lab, had ingredients that were long thought lost." Dumbledore informed. "Where did Alex get all of these?" Alice asked. "I wish I knew, Alex seem to be secretly hiding things from us, but let check the last door." Dumbledore said, pointing to the last door.  
  
The last room was bare of anything, accept for torches line about the walls, but as soon as the door to the room closed, everything went pitch black, for a second, and then there was light, but not from the torches, but from the sun that shown high above.  
  
It took the group a moment to realize that they were now standing on Hogwarts grounds. "How did we get here?" Hermione asked no one in particular. "I can answer some of your questions." Said another voice, and everyone turn to face Alex wearing Hogwarts uniform, standing before them.  
  
For a moment no one moved, till Ron excitedly ran to Alex to hug her, but ran right threw her. "What the?! Ouch!" Ron called out, as he fell to the ground, and Hermione ran to help Ron up. "Sorry about that, but to just let you all know, I am just a memory of Alexandra Potter." Alex said, looking to the group. "Alex, can you tell us about this trunk." Dumbledore ask, as he walked up to Alex. "I'm sorry, only the real Alex can tell you about this trunk." Alex said looking sorry. "Alex, the real Alex is in a coma, she suffered server magic lose, gave you help us?" Dumbledore asked, but Alex did not answer right away, she just stared for a few minute before answering. "Yes, I know how to help her, head to the library in here, and look under ancient magical cures for disorders and you will find a few potions that would help her, and the potions lab should have everything you need." Alex said. "Thank you Alex, but do we leave here?" Dumbledore asked, but in the next second, it went black, and the room appeared.  
  
In few minutes, Dumbledore had the Longbottom's along with the children reading all the books on ancient cures, while he quickly left to get Snape, to make the potion.  
Half an hour later, with Snape looking like child in a very big toy store, was rummaging into the potion supplies, grinning madly, as he read off many of the rare ingredients. "This can't be many of ingredients have disappeared centuries ago?" Snape said, looking both puzzle and happy at the same time. "Professor Snape, did you find everything you need?" Dumbledore ask. "There are probably enough ingredients to supply us for centuries, since I believe there is a complicated duplicating spell on all these ingredients." Snape answered, his eyes still glued to the ingredients. "That is good to hear, but I need you to come to the library, we found a number of potions that we hope will help Alex." Dumbledore informed, and Snape reluctantly moved away from the ingredients to leave with Dumbledore.  
  
The potion was not easy to make, even with a potions Master making them, Snape had to redo the potion a number of times, before he even gotten close to a perfect potion, but still had a long ways of making a perfect one.  
  
Days after the start of classes, only two people didn't return to their classes, Sirius, whom didn't want to leave Alex's side, had giving all his students to Remus, and Snape, whom was working all threw the day and night, trying to get the potion right, had a replacement for his potions classes.  
  
Halfway threw January, on Saturday afternoon, with Sirius was still sitting beside Alex, the trunk lid opened to reveal a grumbling Snape. "How stupid of me, all those mistakes was done because I didn't add the right ingredient at the right time, why didn't I see that sooner?" Snape grumbled. "Professor Snape, did you just finish the potion?" Sirius asked excitedly. "Yes I did, we better get it in her now since the potion had a five minute life span." Snape said, rushing over to Alex, and with Sirius' help, got her mouth open, and the potion was poured in. "We must wait at least twenty-four hours, before we see any results, till then don't bother me." Snape said, as he lay down on an empty bed, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Saturday flew by slowly, as the hospital wing was quickly filling up, with Alex's friends and professors, since when they heard Alex was giving the potion, they all wanted to be there for her when she wakes.  
  
It was late in the evening, the following Sunday, when the first signs appeared, when a silent hospital wing, was interrupted by a coughing fit, and Snape quickly went to Alex who seem to have a fever. "Don't worry, I was expecting this." Snape said, as he poured another potion into Alex's mouth, and it quickly dropped Alex's fever. "Alex, can you hear me?" Snape said, sounding caring, and as he said that Alex eyes opened, then widen at seeing Snape. "Calm down Alex, you are among friends." Snape said, nicely, and Alex nodded, but drifted to sleep.  
  
After checking Alex, Eliza informed everyone, that Alex had just fell into a normal sleep, and should wake up in the morning. This made everyone glad, and Dumbledore and Crystal had decided to cancel classes the next day, until they knew Alex was all right.  
  
It's mid after afternoon, on Monday, everyone in the Hospital wing, was split into smaller groups, talking about various things, the one closer to Alex, was Dumbledore, Sirius and few of the Order Members, they was talking about the now completed prophecy, since they decided to put it on hold till now. "Any idea of who is this Born of Light is?" Sirius asked. "Could it be Alex, since she seems destined to beat He-who-must-not-be-named?" Molly said. "It may not be her, since the prophecy stated that the person will come from another world?" Dumbledore informed them all. "But how, would who ever this person is, come to our world, and help us?" Remus asked. "I may have an answer to that." Said a dry and tired voice. "ALEX!" The group called out, alerting everyone in the room.  
  
No one could move, since Eliza went straight to work on Alex, but unfortunately, all potions and spells were doing little to help Alex. "Madam Eliza, there is nothing you can now, there is no potion that can help me, because of the shape I'm in, but maybe after a week or two of rest they should start to help." Alex weakly suggested, and Eliza knew she telling the truth. "Alright, but you are staying here." Eliza said, in a tone that clearly said end of discussion, but Alex shook her head. "My trunk has a special room, secretly located in there, it will help me to recover, a time displacement ward is place on the room, so if you spend a day in there, and only minutes will pass outside the trunk." Alex said, hoping the healer will allow it. "Alright, I will allow it, as long as you spend three weeks in there, with me taking care of you." Eliza said. "As will I." Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus said at the same time, and then planned to how to move Alex into the trunk, since she was still in no shape to walk.  
  
After some levitating, and careful moving, Alex was inside the trunk, and down the hallway, but as the professors got to the double doors, they were surprise to find another set of doors. "I made this trunk using my magic, so it automatically knows my needs." Alex said, to a startle group, and then they went in.  
  
The room, that Alex was talking about was spacious, and since the trunk seem to know what Alex needs are, there was a common room, five bedrooms, each with a bathroom and a kitchen, which Sirius quickly went into. "Wow, there is enough food for the three weeks." Sirius called to the others. "Actually we can probably send years in here, and not go hungry." Alex tiredly informed them, as she was placed in a room, and onto a comfortable bed.  
  
During the first week, Alex spent most of the time asleep, while the other watched over her.  
  
During the second week, most of the potions were working, and Alex was able to briefly walk around the room. Alex also spent most of the time playing chess, or talking to Dumbledore, Sirius, or Remus, about her parents, but unfortunately, both her magic and Elemental powers, were still pretty weak, and Alex feared it would months before she reached her full power again.  
  
During the start of the third week, Alex was strong enough, to stay awake the entire day, and now was bored. "Can we leave here now, I don't really want to stay here another week." Alex grumbled to Eliza, whom was checking her. "Your magic levels is still dangerously low, even with your strength is back, I think it will be best for you to stay put, till the end of this week, and no arguments." Eliza sternly said, and left the room, while Dumbledore and the others came in.  
  
Once seated, Dumbledore looked to Alex. "I know we have been putting this talk on hold, but I think it is time." Dumbledore said calmly. "Alex what happened when you were portkeyed away?" Dumbledore finished. "The first sign of the second darkness." Alex said, looking down. "Voldemort froze me, and use some of my life energy, along with almost all my magical core, and combine it with his, to create a new life." As Alex finished, she started to tear up. "He's going to raise our daughter, to become the next Dark Mistress." Alex said, not wanting to look at anyone, as she cried. "Alex, there was nothing you could have done." Sirius said, patting her hand, as the other too tried to calm Alex down. "Alex, I will see if we can get her, and maybe we can bring her to the our side." Dumbledore said, but Alex shook her head. "It won't be possible, Voldemort used some sort of spell to make her heart black as pitch, and in a year she will be all grown up, and pure evil, there is nothing we can do to change it." Alex said, sounding upset. "Incantesimo riposo!" Dumbledore whispered, and Alex fell asleep. "It would be best if she sleep for now, let leave her for now." Dumbledore suggested, and they all went into the common room.  
  
Once in the common room, Sirius started pacing. "Damn him, why did he do this to Alex?!" Sirius yelled. "Professor, what are going to do, we can't force Alex to kill her daughter." Remus said, looking to Dumbledore. "I don't think it will be Alex that would fight her, remember the prophecy?" Dumbledore reminded them. "The one from another world, but still we have no clue to who this person is, and how is he or she coming to our world?" Remus said, looking unsure. "I have a feeling Alex may know, but we'll continue this once she is awake." Dumbledore informed, and change the subject to talk about other matters.  
  
Unknown to the professors, Alex was listening to them, and had scanned their minds. "That is the complete prophecy. No it can't be, it must be Shawnee that will defeat Morgana." Alex thought." Great, and with my magic powers this weak, I doubt I can take on any Death Eater for the next couple month unless?" As Alex thought that, she knew what she needed to do. "Trunk, I need the most powerful magic restorer in the potion's lab?" Alex called into the room, and a potion appeared on the side desk, by her bed. "This potion is a temporary fix, and I only can cast one powerful spell, before I am weak again, so I better get it right." Alex thought as she drank the potion, then stood in a open area. "Portale magico!" Alex yelled, and the red misty portal opened. "It worked, I better leave now." Alex said knowing that even though time wont pass in this reality, she would probably not be back in another six or more months, just enough to get back her strength, and with that thought, she step into the portal.


	30. Next story

A/N; To tell you the truth, originally I had not plan to combine Weapon Mages and School of Elementals, but I got the idea from writing the Weapon Mages extended version, and since I was able to add Alex to the story, without changing the original ending, I decide to go ahead and combine them. Well here is the summery of the next story, and hope you like it, and thanks for reading both stories.  
  
PROPHECY OF THE LIGHT AND DARKNESS; THE WEAPON MAGES SEQUAL/SCHOOL OF ELEMENTAL CONTINUETION  
  
Alex is almost completely drain of magic, and had use her last bits of magic to portal her way back to The Weapon Mages world, in hopes to get away from Voldemort, till she strong enough to fight him. While there, she attends the wedding of Harry and Hermione.  
  
A/N; well this end this story, and will look forward to your reviews, and thanks again for reading. 


End file.
